The Young Monarch
by ASOIAF GOT FAN
Summary: ASOIAF AU. As King Robert Baratheon visits Winterfell with his family, an act of equal part's cruelty and stupidity changes everything. The young generation are put to the test and need to step up and must play the Game of Thrones.
1. Prologue

The Young Monarch

Prologue

"Are you sure you want these materials, my Prince?"

Young Joffrey Baratheon gave the tinker a look of pure disgust. _Of course I want these materials you stupid fool, if I didn't I wouldn't give you a Golden Dragon for it._ Prince Joffrey refused to even answer the tinker's question and instead yanked the very small jar away from him and dropped the golden coin onto the floor with visceral disgust. Joffrey smirked as this old tinker without a trace of dignity dropped down onto his knees and picked up the coin in the snow.

It was not long until the feast. _Thank the Seven._ Joffrey began walking towards his surly dog, the burnt out fearsome sworn shield of his, Sandor Clegane. Joffrey looked at the huge well-built warrior of his, and he could not help to respect the fact that his dog was clever enough to refuse a knighthood. _No man would ever call such a creature such as this a knight._ Nonetheless the Prince liked the fact that Clegane never asked questions and always obeyed his every command without question. Clegane had done this as he looked at the Prince with a curt stare and without uttering a single word he followed the Prince as they walked towards the fearsome gates of the castle they called Winterfell.

 _Winterfell, now that is an apt name._ The castle impressed even him and looked a deep, dark foreboding structure compared to the dour white snow that littered all throughout the accursed North. Prince Joffrey had spent an entire month riding in absolute boredom as his father, the great conqueror King Robert Baratheon, felt the need to visit his childhood friend Lord Eddard Stark. _Why he would have the need to visit this frozen Hellhole only the Gods know._ The journey was dull, the company even worse. Joffrey was sick to death of seeing his little pretty sister Myrcella, or his childish baby brother Tommen. His Mother bore a permanent scowl during the journey, her golden twin Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard looked like he wanted to stab anyone for any reason. _Not like I do not know how that feels, I want to do the same._ Joffrey's ugly dwarf Uncle Tyrion Lannister was the only one aside from Father who looked the least bit amused about the journey, telling stupid jokes that only Myrcella and Tommen were stupid enough to laugh at. _That was only an act. Tyrion only told those jokes to cheer up his brother._ Joffrey smiled at that thought because the imp failed at that task and Ser Jaime never softened at all during the trek up North.

Joffrey would not have felt so angry if the trip was worthwhile. It wasn't. As they arrived to the great castle called Winterfell, only a small band of hideous Northman greeted them. Lord Eddard Stark looked distinctively unimpressive, a bearded man of average height, build and probably below average wit. _How that one killed Ser Arthur Dayne is a mystery._ Tales were told of Lord Stark's courage and bravery during the war and the subsequent rebellion by the Kraken's. _But that was many a year ago. This old man looks worse than useless now._ Stark was accompanied by his old wife, and their gaggle of ugly children. _Not all are ugly though._ Whilst Robb Stark, _the name a pathetic attempt to curry favour to my father no doubt_ , stared grimly at him, whilst his ugly sister Arya Stark looked like a horse, Brandon Stark looked like a squirrel, and Rickon Stark a mere boring babe, Sansa Stark did look pretty with her tall legs, innocent face, lovely smile and red fiery hair. _It won't be the only fire I see tonight._

Joffrey remembered as the Stark's and his house stared at each other and stood around awkwardly as his father quickly ran towards the Stark's crypt and paid his respects to that woman with Lord Stark. Joffrey could never understand why a legendary warrior like his Father would be interested in some Northern girl. _She must have been a rare wench to be so worthwhile._ The former Crown Prince named Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of his Dornish wife, and then a war were fought between them and neither man got her as Lyanna died anyway. _Life is full of disappointments, like this one right here._ Joffrey was disgusted he had to be a part of this mummer's farce as his father chased long dead ghosts, but he had a plan to brighten up the night. Joffrey laughed softly to himself, his hired hand paying no heed to his laughs and he went inside and prepared for the night ahead.

The Crown Prince took his time as he had a hot bath and then put on his finest red singlet; Joffrey chose this one as it had pockets stitched into the fine velvet. Joffrey's entire thought process throughout was how funny it would be tonight. He spied the contents in the jar. He sniggered as he imagined what would happen if it was set alight in the feast hall. Joffrey wanted to see everyone suffer as the bright flame engulf them all. He wanted to see pretty little Sansa cry as this wonderful night turn out badly for her. He wanted to see Lord Stark's embarrassment as his feast went to cinders. He wanted everyone to feel his pain for having to endure such a boring trip North. The substance was apparently some variant of wildfire. Not as strong, or as temperamental, but it would burn. _Aye, and burn nice and quickly._ Joffrey was ready for the evening's activities by the time some pock marked squire whose name he couldn't recall summoned him for the feast. He smiled and asked for a moment's privacy, the foolish squire accepted and that gave the Prince time to smuggle the very small Jar into his pocket.

By the door of the old Feast Hall everyone who was important was ready. His mother looked radiant with her emeralds as Lord Stark escorted her onto the dais. The Queen gave her host the contempt he deserved and clearly gave him no attention whatsoever. Next was his father who with more courtesy escorted Lady Stark and gave her a surprisingly gentle smile, it was no secret his Father enjoyed the company of whores but it was strange to see him look so dignified around a lady as renowned as Catelyn Stark. _Being polite for his precious friend I wager._ Unlike his mother, Lady Stark gave a respectful smile back to her monarch. Joffrey then smiled as the little babe Stark waddled towards the dais. The boy's tiny steps reminded him of his Uncle Tyrion waddling, but then his smile grew even larger as he realised that Stark will eventually grow into a man, whereas Tyrion was stuck as a dwarf forever. Joffrey's smile curdled as Myrcella, who admittedly looked lovely with her Golden hair and genuinely exquisite Emerald green dress, looked at Robb Stark with a timid smile on her lips. _No Northman is worthy of you._ Robb Stark smiled a sickeningly sweet smile back and they walked together to the dais arms linked and staring right into the others eyes. Joffrey felt pure rage. _I will burn him first. Wouldn't even be the first Stark burnt._ Joffrey remembered his father telling him about the war, and always remembered him purpling with rage as he discussed how the Mad King burnt Lord Rickard Stark as he had his eldest son strangled. _Aerys murdered the Stark's because he could, and Father took his crown because he could._ Joffrey smiled as he fingered inside his pocket. _I will burn you Robb Stark simply because I can._

It was now Prince Joffrey's turn to approach the main feast table, and he gracefully held his arm out for Lady Sansa Stark, who looked so sweet, so pure as she looked into his eyes dreamingly. Joffrey smiled back at her. _Keep smiling dear; keep smiling as your brother will burn into a crisp._ Joffrey fingered his pocket once more and they linked together and walked to the table. The Crown Prince did not even give any of the Northern heathens the satisfaction of even giving a single glance towards them; instead focusing his gaze on Myrcella's dreamy eyes on the loathsome Stark lad. Joffrey could not stop staring at that boy. He wanted nothing more than to see him melt before his eyes. His rage was not all-encompassing though; he turned his head slightly and could see his mother give him a non-approving look. Joffrey realised that his loathing was visible to everyone else. _As if I care._ Joffrey's rage briefly included his mother's silent scolding. _That bitch will have her day too._

Joffrey and Sansa sat down on the high table and Joffrey could barely focus on the younger children walking to the table, or his Uncle's and that other dour Northman walking to the table. Even the sight of Tyrion waddling towards the dais did not raise even a smirk on the Crown Prince's face. Joffrey did not care and wanted only for the tedium of this feast to end. Joffrey debated in his head whether to merely burn Robb Stark or to burn the entirety of the feast hall down. _Decisions, decisions._ This was the most important decision he had ever made to that point. The Prince no longer wanted to be merely a little boy with a little boy's tastes. He was twelve now and wanted to be a man. _I need to be a man now._

Joffrey was sick of his father ignoring him and wanted to show him what he could do. _It isn't the first time though._ Joffrey remembered as a young babe cutting open a pregnant cat and giving her unborn babe's to his Father. Joffrey never forgot the punch that Father gave him. Joffrey remembered the blood and the baby tooth that he spat out of his mouth. But he mostly remembered that aside from Mother no one did anything about it. Uncle Stannis looked so embarrassed that he looked like he would have gladly have jumped into any hole he could find, and even Mother's brother, all Ser Jaime did was escort both he and Mother out of the room. Nobody talks about it, especially not Father but they all remember. _One day that will be me. I shall be the one nobody ever questions._ Once Joffrey had murdered Stark, even if his Father did not know it was him, he would know. _Father will know that I have become a man, and he will treat me as such._

But would killing a mere boy give him any satisfaction? If Joffrey poured the substance sneakily on a curtain, therefore the ensuring fire would be considered an accident and will kill many more people, but if Robb Stark was burnt on his own….Would even Robb Stark's stupid Father and stupid Mother think it would be an accident? A small smirk emerged on Joffrey's face. _It would not matter if they suspect me or not._ His Father was King Robert Baratheon, the conqueror and most powerful man in Westeros. Eddard Stark was merely a Northerner, a lord that lorded over a frozen wasteland and a small band of heathens and savages. The very idea that Eddard Stark could even avenge his son against the entire might of the South was laughable. _No, I shall burn Robb Stark. Let Lord Stark see my power._

Joffrey now considered when he would strike. The servants were moving the plates across the main table as a stream of music began playing. Joffrey again stared as Myrcella was staring love-struck at that stinky Northerner. The Prince was stunned that such a high-born girl could feel anything other than disgust and contempt at a Northerner. _She is a dumb stupid girl, she has no taste._ As Joffrey brooded in his thoughts, he could hear Sansa making noise into his ear but he refused to listen to the nattering of a little girl. Joffrey bided his time and waited for an opportune moment to make his move.

Everyone was eating the first course of food, a collection of roasted Turkey's. Joffrey smiled as he spied the cooked carcasses. _These things were once living animals._ However as Joffrey did not fail to note, the Turkey's once had heads and a bunch of feathers throughout their bodies. _I wonder if this is what Stark will look like after I burn him._ The Crown Prince was growing further and further impatient. He was practically salivating at the thought; he was fingering the jar with greater anxiety. He was rubbing the jar up and down on his soft hand and as a tiny drop fell onto his hand, he saw Robb Stark staring stiffly at him. Joffrey was angry at the audacity of this fool staring back at him but his eye's positively brightened when he saw a great candle besides where Stark was sitting. _Perfect, it is time to do this now._

Joffrey stood up from his seat on the great bench and walked over towards the young Stark, his eyes trying in vain to avoid looking at the ginormous candle, but the naked flame tempted the young Prince and his eyes glared at the flame greedily. Joffrey just needed to get the substance of the small jar on Stark's clothes and 'accidentally' nudge him towards that candle. Joffrey could not wait any further and as he spied Stark he got the jar on his hand ready. He saw Stark and gave him a sweet smile. _This smile will be last thing you'll ever see Stark._ He got the jar firmly on his hand as his own shoulder was almost touching the candle. But as Joffrey prepared the jar he noticed that the inside of his pockets were soaking wet. _Oh no._ Joffrey got his hand out and lo and behold it was soaking wet. His hand drenched with the substance. Robb Stark just looked at him with a vacant expression. Joffrey panicked and as he was looking around at everyone: Tommen looked confused, Myrcella concerned and Mother clearly embarrassed by his antics.

Joffrey could only cough out: "Don't feel well, need to go bed." Joffrey turned his head but as he did his shoulder dropped the candle right onto his hand.

It came at once. Joffrey never knew such pain existed. The extremely hot searing substance gobbled up the naked flame from the great candle like a gluttonous child devouring a meal and Joffrey immediately screamed from the pain. Everything in the great hall stopped at once, or at least seemed too. The music died abruptly and all eyes were on him, he could see his Mother and then his little brother screaming, but all Joffrey could hear was the sound of his own screams. Joffrey began to run but as he smashed his burning hand desperately over his singlet trying in vain to stop the burning, he suddenly remembered that the substance came from his pocket and poured itself all over it. Too late.

His entire singlet shot up in flames and the pain magnified tenfold. Joffrey could not think coherent thoughts and he just released great screams of anguish. Joffrey ran as fast as his weakening skin would let him and as he held on to a curtain to keep him upright that too went up in flames. Joffrey fell on the ground and no longer had the strength to even scream. Joffrey could hear everyone else screaming and saw that it was not just he that was in flames, the curtain fire caught alight the other decorations in the room. All Joffrey could see was a great stampede of feet as everyone in the feast hall desperately tried to evacuate the building. Joffrey could see his mother being dragged away kicking and screaming by his taller uncle. Joffrey would have felt outrage if he could feel anything other than pain.

It grew even hotter and Joffrey saw the wooden tables being set alight. He saw Tommen passed out from the smoke. Joffrey saw scenes of wonder, Myrcella dragging out both Sansa and the horse-girl with rapid speed from the dais, he saw everyone crying and shrieking in agony. The darkness closed in, but Joffrey could still make out "Tommen!" It was Father's voice, there was anguish and grief in his voice, "Don't die on me Tommen please!" _But Father my name is Joffrey._ But before Joffrey could speak in protest, he saw in his dimming vision a support pillar collapsed onto his Father's head, crushing his head immediately, and saw the body of Tommen falling aggressively from Father's arms and thud down onto the ground. Joffrey heard the sounds and knew that the both of them were dead. _I am King._ But before Joffrey could say a single solitary word, silence and darkness enveloped him and despite the flames that engulfed him it felt oh so cold.


	2. Myrcella I

The Young Monarch Chapter 2

Myrcella I

All Princess Myrcella Baratheon could see were an orange haze of flame and the dark smoke rising behind her. Myrcella saw next to her in the smoke filled hall were the two Stark girls passed out on the ground. It was unbearably hot, the little Princess could not think. It had all occurred so quickly. Joffy suddenly burst into flame and then even quicker the whole of the feast hall had done so as well. Everyone had suddenly grown separated, she saw her Uncle Jaime dragging her screaming Mother away, and the only word coming from her was, "JOFFREY!" Myrcella panicked as she could not see where sweet little Tommen was, or where her Father was either. Everything and everybody was moving rapidly in this fiery pit.

All Myrcella could see near her was the two Stark sisters both on the ground by her feet seemingly asleep. Without thinking Myrcella picked up both tall pretty Sansa, and the shorter Arya, and paled at how peaceful and content Arya's face was. Myrcella remembered the look of mischief on her face during the feast, so full of life. _No, not today Arya, please._ Myrcella picked up both girls by their hands and with all the strength in her little body; she dragged them at full speed. Myrcella strained as she had never moved such weight before in her life. Sweat poured down from her face from both the physical exertion and the rising heat from the growing inferno. Myrcella looked up and saw an avalanche of bodies but she somehow found small enough spaces to get herself and the Stark sisters out of the hall and into the yard safely.

The yard was packed with people, both high born and low. Myrcella saw everyone either crying in anguish or shuffling along wordlessly desperately trying to find their loved ones. Myrcella kept dragging both Arya and Sansa in the packed yard but quickly she saw her beloved Uncle Tyrion and a tall young lad who looked remarkably like Lord Stark, the lad ran towards them at great pace and as he reached them he knelt down and checked the sisters with tears running freely from his eyes, "Arya, Sansa. Please don't die. I love you both so much." The cries ran quicker as he screamed out, "MAESTER LUWIN! ANYBODY! HELP!"

Lord Stark suddenly saw them and he quickly came to them, thankfully both Arya and Sansa began to cough. _Thank you merciful Gods._ Myrcella had never been happier to hear anybody cough, but knowing that Arya and Sansa was alive made her heart beat up and down like a jackhammer. The gruff hard looking Lord Stark had tears running freely from his own face, but that was clearly from relief. By this point both girls' eyes were flickering themselves awake. Lord Stark suddenly noticed her existence and gave her a deep stare. "You saved my girls?"

Both Lord Stark and Myrcella turned towards the voice and it was Lady Stark holding both Bran and Rickon Stark, and she saw her Uncle Jaime dragging Robb Stark who was awake but hurt and visibly dazed with a bloody gash over his right eye. Myrcella looked at her hosts and nodded her head softly up and down. Words failed to escape Myrcella's throat. Lord Stark then gave her the biggest most powerful hug she had ever received; his fairly large beard was rubbing itself on her face as Lord Stark was crying freely. Myrcella could see both her Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion looking at her, both had small smiles on their faces but she heard Uncle Jaime say very clearly in the anarchy going on outside in the packed yard, "I am so proud of you Myrcella."

Lord Stark quickly released his bear hug and gave her one last meaningful look and said quickly, "I am eternally in your debt Princess Myrcella." Both Arya and Sansa were beginning to stir and as they awoke both sisters looked bewildered at where they were, the boy gave Arya a hug and heard Arya say quietly, "I was so scared Jon." Jon replied back with, "It's all going to get better sweet sister." _Sister?_ Myrcella was very confused, but she did not have time to question it. Myrcella saw her mother far into the yard shaking and crying and with all her strength she screamed out: "MOTHER!" Myrcella's mother ran for the first time that the Princess could remember and she gave her an even fiercer hug than Lord Stark just gave her. Tears were flowing freely down from her mother's face, but as Myrcella was looking at her mother, she saw it. She saw a man without a head being dragged out of the feast hall by four serving men. The body was huge, both tall and wide and was wearing exquisite clothing. Myrcella knew straight away that this thing was her father. Myrcella couldn't find the voice to scream but she cried hard.

No thoughts were in Myrcella's sweet head, as she staggered towards her father. She could not stop staring at what was once her father. He was always so full of life, despite his widening girth he was always jumping up and down as he told stories about the Great War and now every trace of personality and character was completely removed from his being. _He looks like meat; this thing cannot possibly be Father._ Uncle Tyrion took her by the hand and looked straight into her eyes and said, "No child needs to see this." He put his hands on her shoulders and said: "Be brave sweet Myrcella, be brave."

By this point the stream of escapees coming from the roaring red flame had stopped to a halt and a whole bunch of serving men, and Lord Eddard Stark, were now beginning to formulate a plan as to how to stop the fire from spreading. Everyone moved quickly aside from Sandor Clegane who just stared at the fire uncomprehendingly, remembering. _He was burnt; one look at his face tells you that. He knows all about fire._ Ser Jaime went up to Joff's sworn shield and although Myrcella could not hear what her Uncle was saying, she saw her uncle screaming a hurl of insults, curses and commands as Clegane just stared at the fire in horror. Uncle Jaime eventually slapped Clegane right in the face with considerable impact and Clegane finally shook himself out of his stupor, but still looked petrified at the rising inferno.

Lord Eddard Stark ran up and down towards the survivors and gave a single command and that was for the men to quench the fire from the burning feast hall and all the able men began running desperately to nearby wells, and trying to stop the naked flames with water. Even her Uncle Tyrion and Winterfell's elderly Maester ran with all their might and followed the others. Clegane was wordless and appeared paralysed in fear but he saw one look at Uncle Tyrion and looked sufficiently ashamed enough to follow suit.

Lord Stark quietly asked his Lady Wife to get all the women and children to a safe place. All the women as well as all of the children huddled around each other for warmth and comfort. Myrcella noticed everyone shaking and crying in fear and the horrors of seeing everything. Everyone moved far away from the flames and quickly the drawbridge was lowered and everyone quickly ran through the bridge and onto the other side. The drawbridge raised itself back up, and Myrcella realised that they at least were now safe in the small snow that was being formed in the cold white night, Myrcella looked up and said, "My dear ladies and young lord's. Why don't we say a prayer for all the brave men out in the castle walls?" Most of the ladies eagerly clasped their hands together and closed their eyes, though Myrcella noticed her Mother looking at that suggestion with open scorn. Nonetheless Myrcella began her prayer:

"To the Seven, we ask simply that you give us all the strength to get through this, we ask for mercy and we ask that..." Thoughts of sweet little Tommen still in that castle plagued through Myrcella's mind and she briefly stopped her prayer. A few of the women peeked open their eyes and watched her, but Myrcella continued softly: "We ask that all of the departed are judged kindly and that they are all at peace. Thank you, amen."

All of the women echoed "Amen", and all looked up and noticed the bright flame receding in the background. _This nightmare will hopefully end soon._ Sansa looked at her and gave a shy grin, "Princess, do you mind if some of us sing hymns for the Seven's favour." Myrcella gave a soft smile and softly touched the older girl on her shoulder and said, "Of course." Sansa and a few of the other girls began to sing soft prayers of mercy, love and devotion. Myrcella could not find it in her heart to sing, but her heart did soften at hearing Sansa's beautiful voice.

A small hand held onto her own, and she saw Arya Stark holding her hand. Even though Arya was older than her, Arya Stark looked more subdued and was seeking comfort. Her eyes felt great pain, but before Lady Stark reached over to her daughter, Arya said to Myrcella: "Please don't let go." Myrcella looked at the wild looking Northern girl and said quietly, "Of course I won't." Arya looked straight at Myrcella and gave a very sad smile, the Stark girl's eyes were watery but she did not cry and Arya spat out: "Thank you, I don't know what happened. The smoke got to me and…" Myrcella gave a strong smile and put her finger to the other girl's lips and said: "Relax, your safe, your whole family is safe." Arya smiled softly and she hugged her. Myrcella enjoyed feeling the warmth emanating from Arya's body and she reciprocated the hug.

Arya stayed silent for some time and all Myrcella could hear was Sansa's beautiful singing. Myrcella saw the images of Father's headless body being dragged towards the yard repeat itself in her head but she did not want to break down again. Not whilst all the other ladies were being so strong. The thoughts of her deceased Father metamorphosed into thoughts of Tommen. _Where is Tommen?_ Myrcella grew very afraid by the fact that Tommen had not been found yet. But again Myrcella looked at the ladies and the young infants and there was a grim dignity as they waited for the fire to be quenched and for their men to return back to them. Myrcella's strong face was beginning to falter and Arya looked at her and quickly said, "I love hearing Sansa singing, I pretend I don't to wind up Sansa, but I do." Myrcella softened at hearing Arya's childish confession and softly asked: "Why don't you tell Sansa that when she stops singing?" Arya pulled a silly face of mock disgust, but Arya quickly softened and said, "You know what. I will." Both Arya and Myrcella turned and watched Sansa sing a soft prayer for mercy, but Myrcella did not fail to note Lady Stark's small smile towards them, but also Mother's look of contempt likewise.

Time simultaneously went by at a great hurry as well as being horrifically slow. Myrcella felt as calm as she could be without knowing where or how little Tommen was, but her mind was still dominated by a myriad of thoughts. _Where is Tommen? Why is Father dead? Why did the feast hall burn down?_ Myrcella kept her thoughts to herself, she just watched as all the ladies were trying their best at passing the agonising time. Lady Stark was hugging both Bran and Rickon, and Lady Sansa was continuing her sweet singing, but saw Sansa give both Arya and Myrcella a sweet smile, in which Arya gave a surprisingly tender smile to her bigger sister and they looked like they were going to be fine. Myrcella smiled as she remembered during the feast that Arya was pulling faces and even began flicking her food towards her. The last thing she saw before Joffrey's panic before he burst into flame was a slop of food from Arya's plate hitting Sansa's pretty dress and Sansa complaining to Joffrey. _They are sisters, of course they would fight. God knows I wanted to hit Joffrey enough times…_ Myrcella then saw Joffrey turning into flames and shrieking in complete agony. Myrcella saw Joffrey's skin turn black and saw him collapse onto the ground. She was under no illusions of what happened to him. _May the seven give him rest._ Myrcella then continued her gaze at the two Stark sisters _It would be nice to get closer to them. It would be nice to have them as dear friends._

Everyone suddenly grew silent as the flames were visibly disappearing, and in the moments they could not see the flame anymore, the man in charge of the drawbridge was shouting out from inside the castle's walls: "IT'S OVER! THE FIRE HAS DIED! THE FIRE IS GONE!" All the ladies and children cheered as loudly as they could. _It's over, thank goodness._ Arya tightened her hand and gave Myrcella a quick peck of a kiss on her cheek. Arya let go of her hand and ran towards her sister and hugged her as hard as she could. Sansa looked confused but as Myrcella gestured silently, Sansa took the hint and she folded her own arms over her and they shared a deep hug. _Aww they look so precious._ Bran and Rickon ran up to their sisters and they joined in on the hug and Lady Stark followed and Myrcella smiled as the Stark's had a great big family hug.

Mother looked over at Myrcella and she extended her hand out for her and Myrcella reached and held her hand. The drawbridge was brought back down and everyone walked back into Winterfell with a quiet dignity. Everything was perfectly still and quiet in the cold dark night. They walked back towards the hall and they saw that the entire hall had burnt it into a dilapidated shell. The men were sombre and all looked embarrassed and dropped their heads as Myrcella made eye contact towards them. _Oh no. Please no._ Lord Stark walked towards them with great dignity, her mother's hand squeezing hers with great force and then they saw it. _No._ Mother collapsed on the floor and bawled into hysterical crying immediately as a couple of serving men carried the perfectly still body of Prince Tommen Baratheon. He looked like a giant blond plump doll and not like the spirited cheerful little brother who Myrcella loved and adored.

Myrcella was stunned speechless as her mother was raving on the floor. Uncle Jaime ran towards them and he put his arms over her mother. Lord Stark bent down and put his large hands on her shoulder and gave her a massive hug. Myrcella could only focus on Lord Stark's laboured breathing. _He loved Father_. Lord Stark was visibly holding back tears as he said softly: "I am so sorry, Prince Tommen has passed away." Mother wailed and screamed "NOOOOO! NOOO!" Uncle Jaime was restraining her as she tried in vain to jump up and do…what? Myrcella could not say.

Myrcella felt like she was a thousand miles away from anything, everything seemed so far away, like an echo growing further quiet. Myrcella could see a sea of long faces, men and women that she scarcely knew in a castle that she had only ever set foot on today. Time lost all meaning as Myrcella was drowning under the pressure of her thoughts. _I have lost Father and both of my brothers._ The thought struck her dumb, but she saw Lord Stark stare straight to her.

Lord Stark stood up and took a sharp deep breathe. Tears were flowing from his face and though he looked primarily at her, he also addressed everyone else outside.

"I…I don't know what happened. King Robert and his son's….They have all passed on. But if it wasn't for the bravery and quick thinking of Myrcella saving my daughter's, then her pain and mine would be the same. Myrcella, your Father loved you and I solemnly swear to the Old God's and the New that I will do everything in my power to honour his memory." Lord Stark hesitated and looked across at Myrcella, her mother who had seemed to calm herself down and the entire court. He took another deep breath, and went down to one knee and said:

"In the north the children of a man's body comes before all others. I promise my undying loyalty and service Queen Myrcella."

 _Queen?_ Myrcella looked even more dumbstruck, everything was seemingly spinning in her head, but she saw her Uncle Jaime laid his sword right beside her and he knelt down too:

"Queen Myrcella, I was a Kingsguard for your father, and I pledge eternal loyalty and service to you and your Queensguard. My life is yours completely, I shall live my life to protect yours, even at the expense of my own if need be. My sword is yours in victory or defeat, from this day until my last day." The cheer came as a loud voice from somewhere cried out: "TO THE QUEEN MYRCELLA!"

Everyone bent down including her mother and chanted loudly, "QUEEN MYRCELLA!" "QUEEN MYRCELLA!" Myrcella watched everyone's reactions. Arya was chanting her name loud and proud, Sansa was soft and dignified. Everyone swore their allegiance and Myrcella realised one great truth. _Everything has truly changed, I am Queen._ Myrcella was struggling to hold in her tears, but she knew she must. _I need to set the right example._ She thought back on what her Father used to do and she quickly wagged her fingers upwards and everyone got up from the freezing cold. Everyone looked at her in clear deference. Her mother approached her and gave her a great big hug. Myrcella whispered, "I love you Mother." Her mother whispered back, "I love you too dear. I shall never let them hurt you." And despite the horrors of the day, Myrcella believed her.


	3. Jaime I

Jaime I

 _I have only seen that look from one man before tonight._ Yes, the soiled knight of what was now to be called the Queensguard, Ser Jaime Lannister, has seen his fair share of evil, cruelty and injustice. _And not just from me._ After the untimely and hideously cruel murders of Prince Aegon, Princess Rhaenys and their mother the gentle Princess Elia, he made a point of sizing up their murderers Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch after the carnage of the Sack of King's Landing occurred. All Ser Jaime saw was a dumb violent giant, and an ugly pig like man. _Brutish thugs: ten a penny._ Ser Jaime has also seen his fair share of rapers, thieves and sycophants throughout his life. _And opportunists, Gods know that is how every other bugger sees me after Aerys._ But Ser Jaime had only seen the true look of lustful cruelty, sadism and lunacy blended into one from the aptly named Mad King Aerys Targaryen before tonight. _That look on his face._ Ser Jaime was under no illusions about tonight's events. He knew that the former Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon had intended to murder the Stark lad; Joffrey's greedy smile juxtaposed with his blatant hate rang alarm bells in his head. Ser Jaime knew that Joffrey was Cersei's pride and joy, but as he burnt to a crisp, all Ser Jaime felt was relief. _If he had those sick desires at the age of twelve, who knows what he would have been capable of as a man, as a King?_ Ser Jaime did not want to be a Kinslayer as well as a Kingslayer, but he was relieved that he would not have to use his sword on a… _Son's blood, you can think it. Joffrey was your son._

Ser Jaime Lannister was lost in his thoughts as he stared in the freezing cold of Winterfell as Queen Myrcella hugged her mother, the now Dowager Queen Cersei. Jaime smiled as he saw the strong Cersei as she composing herself during the hug, Jaime was glad to see the Cersei that he always knew was in her. _Cersei is a fierce tigress, but Cersei is also a mother, and she has just lost her two sons._ Joffrey and Tommen were as different as night and day. If Joffrey was cruel and violent, Tommen was sweet and tractable. _I cannot think like that, whatever they were it does not matter anymore. They are dead._ If Ser Jaime spent his life living for the dead, he would have cut his father's heart out for murdering Rhaegar's family. _I fight for the living, I shall fight for Myrcella._

Myrcella was a sweet child who always strived to try her best and to do what's right. _How she held in her tears after seeing Tommen's body I shall never know._ The new Queen had dignity and courage. Ser Jaime saw in the corner of his eye Myrcella dragging out Ned Stark's daughters from that fiery pit, if she hadn't Ned Stark's daughters would have surely perished. _I am sure they will sing songs about that deed here for generations beyond count._ However the Queen did not live in a song. Queen Myrcella is an eight year old girl in a world ravaged by cruelty and greed. _Many men will defy her because she is a child. And many men will defy her when she is a woman because she was not born a man._ Ser Jaime was under no illusions that he will fight to protect her, and that he will fight soon.

Ser Jaime was lost in his own little world and was quickly snapped back into reality as he suddenly saw the Queen finishing her hug with her mother and both of them looked at both him, and the dour Lord Eddard Stark. Queen Myrcella looked dignified in the cold snow and she looked at her host and said, "It is late Lord Stark, there is much work to do to rebuild your hall as well as my councillors. I….I don't think I can get much sleep tonight. Can we go inside and make a start of the plans we all need to fulfil." Cersei gave her daughter a sharp look. _Cersei will be regent for many years, but Myrcella already has some notions of rule._

Lord Stark bowed gracefully and gave a soft smile to his newfound Monarch. "Of course, your Grace." Stark looked across at his people and said, "It has been a horrible day, but the worst is over. We shall rebuild tomorrow."

The fire did not spread beyond the feast hall. _Everyone here will be able to lie in the warmth of their beds tonight. But how many would be able to sleep?_ Ser Jaime saw the looks of anguish and despair of the survivors as they were given Stark's subtle permission to retire for the night. _Not too many died._ Aside from the King and the two Princes, about a dozen servants, a few singers and a couple of squires had perished in the flames that he knew of. As everyone was prepared to walk away Ser Jaime did not fail to note that both of his sworn brothers that accompanied him to Winterfell, the unremarkable Ser Meryn Trant, and the fat Ser Boros Blount, were completely fine. _Shame, the Queensguard could have used two decent Knights._ Kingsguard's were supposed to die protecting or even outright saving their King's. _Like these two would lift a finger to save anyone aside from themselves._

Ser Jaime saw Queen Myrcella and Cersei follow Ned Stark and his family, as well as the Greyjoy lad and the black haired lad who could only be Ned Stark's bastard, back into the castle and Ser Jaime dutifully followed suit. Ser Jaime softly smiled as Tyrion had spotted them in the distance and tried to catch up with them, waddling as fast as his little legs. Tyrion caught up with them and he walked alongside him without a word to say. _He's deep in his own thoughts as well._ Ser Jaime saw in front of him the youngest of the Stark daughters put her hand besides Myrcella's, and the Queen duly obliged and connected her hand with the Stark girl's and they both turned their heads and shared a warm smile and carried on wordlessly.

They had finally returned back into the warmth of the castle and Ser Jaime was amazed at how undisturbed and peaceful the rest of the castle was. If Ser Jaime had not witnessed that horrible blaze then the utterly unremarkable castle walls would of course not have been noted. _This castle has stood for thousands of years. This castle was around longer than the Casterly's themselves. How many generations of Stark's will this castle outlive I wonder?_

They had walked up the narrow stairs, and suddenly realised that Stark was taking his children to their bedrooms. Ned Stark looked at the Queen and softly said, "I won't be long your Grace." Myrcella nodded her acknowledgment and he saw Lord and Lady Stark escort the two youngest sons' and the girl's back to their rooms. Sansa gave a curtsy to the Queen and Ser Jaime was amused as Arya softly went down to one knee and gave a gentle kiss to the top of Myrcella's hand. Cersei went red with rage but Myrcella only blushed and said:"Thank you Arya."

Arya's face beamed as she got up and said, "Thank you your Grace. For everything."

Myrcella smiled and gave her a big hug and a soft kiss on her cheek and said softly: "Good night dear Arya." And she quickly said to the children going to bed, "Good night."

Stark, his wife and the three older lads had led the children to their bedrooms and due to the horrors that have just occurred, it was expected that their hosts would spend some time with them and the rest of the party waited patiently in the hallway. Myrcella looked alert and ready for what was to come but her face slightly softened and was also clearly thinking about the Stark girl. Cersei was clearly seething from Arya's antics to her daughter just now. _Myrcella just saved her life. A little gratitude should be expected._ Ser Jaime began thinking about the future, about what was to come. _Supposing that Myrcella can at least have a peaceful childhood, she should have friends of her age, of noble birth._ Ser Jaime thought about if Cersei could foster the two Stark girls. _From what Myrcella did for them, I cannot imagine Lord Stark turning down such a request. Keeping the Stark girl's close could do a lot of good._ Ser Jaime just looked at his monarch and turned his head to see her mother and her Uncle Tyrion standing and softly giving small talk to the Queen to pass the time. _This is what I fight for, all I fight for._ Ser Jaime could never acknowledge the truth but after years of being told to stay just far away into the background so no one would pick up the pieces, he was glad that he could protect and be there for Myrcella. After years of protecting a madman, and then a drunk, Ser Jaime smiled as he realised that he was now actively protecting someone he actually loved.

The time passed and pretty soon the elder Stark's had gotten out softly out of the children's bedrooms and Stark walked past them and hovered near the stairs and clearly motioned for some of his household guards to keep watch outside their rooms. Ned Stark did not need to communicate any instruction, these guards were men. These guards were clearly battle hardened and completely loyal to their lord and they respectfully stood by each bedroom door and stood at guard. Lord Stark led them back downstairs and they walked through the castle and they soon entered a small room. This room lacked the grandeur of the feast hall, but since that was burnt to the ground this would have to make do.

The room was already lit with many candles and a few people were already inside in preparation. Ser Jaime saw a few tall muscular guards, a small steward, an elderly warrior with whiskers on his face, and the even more elderly Maester of Winterfell. _Nowhere near as old as Pycelle, hopefully nowhere near as vile either._ As soon as they arrived everyone in the room immediately bowed their heads at Queen Myrcella and two of the three guards had walked straightto the door and stood on guard outside the room. Chairs were ready and as everybody was ready to sit Cersei immediately said glaring at Stark's natural born son, "I am not prepared to discuss matters about the future of the realm with a bastard amongst us." The Greyjoy lad smiled spitefully and Lady Stark looked relieved as the bastard immediately started walking to the door. Ser Jaime could see Lord Stark's look of sad disappointment, and Ser Jaime could see the gears turning in Myrcella's little head and with a small but determined smile she replied back: "If Lord Stark had invited him, I see no reason that he should be excluded. Could you please come back Jon?" The bastard named Jon turned around and the genuine smile he gave back to Queen Myrcella would have melted the snow outside. _This one is used to being excluded._ Jon bowed his head and without a word he sat down. Lord Stark's relief was visceral, but Cersei's rage and Lady Stark's contempt was as well. _I cannot imagine any daughter of Hoster Tully gleefully allowing their husband's bastard to be in their presence._

Everyone had sat down except for the men that were already in the room waiting for them, everyone in the room was waiting and watching Queen Myrcella expectantly, and despite a hint of shyness in the young girl's pretty emerald eyes, she began the deliberations with: "Thank you for your time Lord Stark. This…" The Queen was beginning to falter but an encouraging smile from Tyrion gave her the courage to continue, "This day has been terrible and I never expected this power to ever come to me… But I want to begin all preparations for my reign immediately." Everyone murmured agreement and this gave Myrcella even more confidence. "I am eight years old. I know I will not rule on my own for another eight years so I think a Regent and a Hand needs to be dealt with now." _Some rare good sense._ Ser Jaime never saw the lunatic Aerys give any interest in anything other than burning people alive, nor did he see Robert consider things other than what he understood: Namely eating, drinking, hunting and whoring.

Cersei immediately answered her daughter and with a sharply sweet smile she said, "But Myrcella, I shall be your Regent and Grandfather will be your hand." Lord Stark visibly paled at Cersei's response. _Don't worry Stark; I remember Aegon and Rhaenys as well, but I cannot imagine Father finding the need to harm his own Granddaughter._

Myrcella seemed to accept her mother's answer but she then said, "I know that father rode us up here for a month after Lord Arryn's death. Did Father discuss any of his plans with you?"

Cersei immediately interrupted and her façade of gentle calmness was begging to slip, "Myrcella, darling. Whatever plans Father had they were for him and him alone. Everything has changed now. You need your family to protect you."

Lord Stark looked at Cersei stiffly as the others looked embarrassed and wishing they were anywhere else but here. Lord Stark said in a voice of restrained anger: "Your Grace, your father did ask me for many things earlier today." Stark's anger softened as he looked at the young Queen: "But none of them shall ever come to pass sadly."

Myrcella nodded her head down; she allowed Stark's cryptic answer to hang in the air. The white Knight could tell from Stark's strained expression what Robert had planned. _Probably regarding Joffrey and Sansa I wager. It's no secret Robert wanted to be a Stark all his life, if it wasn't him marrying Lyanna, why not Joffrey and Sansa?_ Ser Jaime could see that Ned would share no more but also that Myrcella was thinking, she quickly put her head up and said: "I know it has only been a day my Lord, but I feel very comfortable around your daughters. I would really want Lady Sansa and Lady Arya to accompany me back to King's Landing."

This request provoked everyone as everyone seemed to have had an opinion, Lady Stark seemed supportive, "I think it would be good for the girls Eddard."

Lord Stark replied with an apprehensive, "I really don't know if that is a good idea right now."

Cersei smiled devilishly at Eddard's visible concern and answered, "You have nothing to fear my Lord. Children don't go suddenly to flame in the Capital." _She suspects him of Joffrey._ Any sympathy for Myrcella's request died at that comment and everyone began shouting. Myrcella tried to keep composed but was struggling to hold in her apologetic embarrassment.

Ser Jaime kept quiet as he began dissecting his sister's comment. Cersei's thoughts struck him as absurd. _The boy clearly planned to kill; he had it in his eyes. Only his stupidity caused him to kill himself._ The voices all rumbled into one: "It would be a great honour for both Arya and Sansa to grow close to our sweet Queen." Tyrion said as tried to soothe over the young lads as they raised their voices. _They have had some time to think since the blaze._

Robb Stark was angry but with some thought of courtesy to the young Queen said: "We have had a nightmare your Grace. The girls need to stay here, even just for the time being." Myrcella looked sorry that she had brought up the idea about Arya and Sansa, and looked ready to call it a night.

The knight of the Queensguard however thought about Myrcella's proposal and was struck with a singular thought: _Our enemies can take advantage of tonight._ Jaime could only stare at Eddard Stark's grief and his wife's initial sympathy seeming to sour quickly from Cersei's spiteful words. _This one is not stupid. I can just imagine some dear friend of hers giving her a few ideas and she will readily accept that Joffrey tried to murder her dear Robb, and maybe all of her family as well. And no doubt another fool will whisper sweet words in Cersei's ears that Eddard Stark wanted Joffrey dead._

Ser Jaime smiled, a light seemingly flashed in his head. It came to him.

"My lords." Jaime said, the others looked around and stopped what they had to say and listened to him. Myrcella seemed thankful for the distraction. He gave his Queen a soft smile, which she reciprocated and he continued:

"My lords, today has been horrible but I do see wisdom in Myrcella's suggestion." Murmurs of discontent followed but Jaime was quick: "Hear me out. Lord Stark, you promised to honour King Robert's memory." Stark nodded silently. Ser Jaime smiled. _I have him._ Ser Jaime turned his head to Myrcella's gaze: "Queen Myrcella, you are young but you are strong and think you both need to hear the truth and you shall accept it." Myrcella nodded, her face betraying no insecurity or doubt. "You are a child Queen, and many men throughout your life will seek to deny, control or outright kill you." Myrcella looked on as boldly as she could. _She is strong._ "Many people may willingly misconstrue what has happened today, and will seek to divide us for their benefit and afterwards kill us when we are weakened. I think that it would be good for the realm if you and your daughters accompanied us back to King's Landing Lord Stark to show the realm the truth." Lord Stark looked up and asked: "What truth?" Ser Jaime gave a respectful bow at his Monarch and to Stark. "That tonight was a great accident, but all parties are willing to accept the fire for the freak disaster that it was and be devoted to Queen Myrcella's rule as you promised Lord Stark."

Ser Jaime was relieved as the honourable Eddard Stark accepted his words and murmured his acceptance. The hard part was done and he was touched by Myrcella's thankful expression and Tyrion's impressed face with an approving smile. _You are not the only one in the family with brains Tyrion._ The rest of the deliberations went on without a hitch as they discussed how long it would be before they departed, and how many men Stark should send to accompany the new Queen. "As many men as you could spare Lord Stark." Ser Jaime replied during the discussion. _We need all the men we can get._ Jaime instead said: "People respect power Lord Stark. The more Northmen accompany Queen Myrcella back home, the more secure her support will be when she returns home." Lord Stark looked vaguely disturbed but said he will think how many men he could spare.

By this point Queen Myrcella was visibly tiring. Despite the horrors of the day, Ser Jaime had noticed that children could hide from their deepest anguishes if only for a few hours asleep. Myrcella had looked at everyone in the room and with a warm smile she said, "Thank you for your audience everyone. I am glad we have reached a satisfactory agreement." Everyone looked respectful and Myrcella got herself up and said, "It is late. I shall see you all in the morning." Cersei took her hand and they both got up and started walking and everyone inside bowed their heads respectfully and the sworn Knight followed his ruler out of the door.

Ser Jaime followed both Myrcella and Cersei to the guest quarters and was amused as Tyrion followed him as quickly as he could. Lord Stark got out of the room but did not follow them and instead gave a respectful bow but his face was an obvious mirror of concern. _That one has a lot to think about._ Ser Jaime believed that Stark would keep his word and accompany them to the capital, but some doubts plagued his mind. _The sooner we are back in the capital, the better._

Queen Myrcella returned to her sleeping quarters. A very fine large room, but was clearly intended for a child and lacked the grandeur of King Robert's intended quarters. Myrcella did not seem to care at all about that as she quickly sat down on the luxurious feather bed and looked like she could fall to sleep straight away. The servants have put Myrcella's sleeping clothes neatly on a great chair by the bed and he noticed that it was yellow and embroidered with the Stag of House Baratheon. _Do not think about it Jaime. She is your Queen, nothing else._ "Will you be alright on your own tonight your Grace?" Ser Jaime asked.

Myrcella nodded, "I think so."

Ser Jaime knelt down by his daughter and said, "Okay, if you need me do not hesitate; I have sworn to protect and obey you."

Myrcella gave him a sweet little peck of a kiss and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me earlier with the Starks that really means a lot to me. Good night Uncle." She waved for Tyrion and she hugged him and gave him a kiss and called out, "Good night." Which Tyrion reciprocated with a kindly smile. _He is very suited to being an Uncle._

Myrcella then hugged her mother and Cersei kissed her and Cersei whispered, "Good night sweet dove."

All three softly left the room and already Ser Meryn and Ser Boros were standing in guard. Jaime gave one sharp look at both men and said, "That is your Queen in there. You are sworn to obey." They both nodded and without a word they stood and guarded the door to her room.

The guest chambers were a separate building and fortunately the other chambers they had were on the next floor up. Tyrion looked at both Jaime and Cersei and said sheepishly, "I wish you both at least some rest. I will not be able to sleep; I am going to the library and hopefully immerse myself in a good book." He knelt down courteously to Cersei and said humbly, "I am so sorry for your losses. The Gods will give Joffrey and Tommen rest now. I will of course be in your service for anything you would have of me and all my prayers are with you and Queen Myrcella."

Jaime grimaced at Cersei's raw hatred as she grumbled: "My sons are at rest you say? What good has your service been for anyone? Or your prayers imp?" Tyrion got himself up and began to walk away. Jaime put a hand on Cersei's shoulder but she then said: "Tyrion?" Tyrion turned round. Cersei's eyes began to water but she coldly said: "It should have been you." Tyrion walked down the stairs and out of their sight.

Jaime was embarrassed and angry for Tyrion's treatment right then. _He is a sweet man; he deserves none of the scorn he gets in his life._ Jaime wanted nothing more to rest for a couple of hours and prepare for the trials ahead but Cersei took his hand and guided him into her bedchambers. It was a nice room, even in the cold dreary North this looked like such a regal comforting room. Cersei's eyes had cleared and she dragged her brother onto the bed. She began undoing his breeches. "Not tonight." Jaime said, putting his hand on hers. Cersei looked at him, the look stunned him. It was cold, and hateful, and expectant. Jaime had never seen his sister so angry, not from her husband's plentiful betrayals or by Father's plots. "Cersei you need to grieve for Joffrey and Tommen, this will not help you."

"YES IT WILL HELP AND OF COURSE I GRIEVE FOR MY SONS!" Cersei screamed out with unabated fury.

Jaime wanted nothing more than to leave the room. But Cersei tore off his breeches and put her soft small hands on his cock. Jaime did not resist as Cersei held up her dress and softly inserted herself into her brother's cock. Cersei shuddered with relief. Cersei looked straight into her brother's eyes and began moving herself up and down and rode Jaime's cock. She moved rhythmically up and down and felt great pleasure. Jaime felt relief and quickly became to come.

"STARK!" Cersei screamed out.

"What?" Ser Jaime replied.

"STARK, THEY KILLED MY SON'S, KILL THEM." Cersei screamed out. Despite Jaime's outrage he came almost immediately and Cersei screamed in pleasure and fury. Cersei stayed on top of him, panting but looking straight into her brother's eyes: "They…They killed your son's in this very castle….And you want them with us?" _Not this, not now._ Ser Jaime was not in the mood to share with his sister that her beloved son was a spiteful lunatic, and so he got his breeches back up and tried to roll off his sister.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" Cersei screamed, "WOULD YOU IGNORE JOFFREY AND TOMMEN'S DEATHS?" Ser Jaime only looked straight at his sister. He would not, could not say it. Cersei stared a hole right through his soul and he shuddered. He got Cersei off of him and he went straight for the door. Cersei glared right at him and spat out: "Joffrey's blood is on your hands if you do not avenge him."

Jaime bristled at that comment. He turned back to his sister and said: "My dear sister, if you think Ned Stark would burn his beloved Robert's sons; then I do not know what to say to you. Did you not see Joffrey glaring at Robb Stark constantly during the feast?" Cersei looked surprised but the look of her face clearly told him that she did. "Well I saw Aerys gave that very look to Robb Stark's own Grandfather and Uncle before their own executions, Lord Rickard was burnt alive by him if I recall correctly." Jaime allowed the words to linger in the air slightly and then continued. "Joffrey and Tommen died because of Joffrey's actions. No one else was to blame."

Cersei stared at him and growled out: "Get out!" Jaime duly obliged.

Ser Jaime walked down the stairs and saw both Kingsguard's on duty. "You are relieved. I won't be able to sleep. Get some for yourselves." The Kingsguard's nodded and promptly left. As they left Ser Jaime quietly opened the door and saw Queen Myrcella peacefully asleep. She looked so innocent, and so pure as she lay under the covers of the great feather bed. Jaime closed the door and stood on watch. _Myrcella is who I live, fight and die for._ Jaime stared at the halls and thought about the past, present and the future and though he gave up the habit as a young child, he softly prayed for peace and a long bountiful reign for his daughter.


	4. Arya I

Arya I

Fire and blood. Arya saw great blazes around her, but she could not get away because they were everywhere. The fires got throughout the castle and she saw friends and family becoming trapped by the ever growing flames. She saw Sansa's elegant dress catch on fire and heard her screaming as the fires quickly surrounded her body. She saw little Bran and Rickon trying to run away, she saw their wisdom and tried to join them but then a beam collapsed from the roof and landed right beside her. She was trapped. The fire began to consume the pillar and it grew so very hot. Arya was struggling to breathe; she seemingly had to fight the smoke for any breathe of air. As the fire surrounded her a hand came and picked her up. It was Myrcella; Arya could not fail to note the girl's beautiful long Golden curls as well as her expressive emerald eyes but it was her lovely smile that took Arya's breath away. Myrcella just smiled at her but then her golden blonde hair began to turn fiery red and she saw her skin begin to darken and her smile began to falter. _No. No. Please no._ The girl began to scream in pain and Arya tried to help her and as he she reached out to her the golden girl turned straight to ashes.

"AHHHH!" Arya screamed but thankfully Arya saw that there was no longer a burning inferno, but she was safely back in her bed in the calm darkness of night. _It was just a dream._

A guard came running into her bedroom with great haste, "Are you okay m'lady?"

Despite the darkness surrounding the room, Arya recognised the gruff voice as Cayn. Arya had never been so happy to hear the guard's voice. _I am being a silly little girl, I am nine years old. I need to be strong._ "Yes Cayn, I am fine. I…" Arya remembered the Queen's strength when she was presented with her little brother's body. _I just had a nightmare. I am fine._ The guard knelt down by her and in the close proximity she could make out the guard's scars by his right eye. _This man fought the Ironborn. Mayhaps even the Targaryen's._ "Cayn, can I ask a question?"

The man nodded his head respectfully, "Of course m'lady, anything."

Arya took a deep breath and asked: "What did you do before you went into battle?"

The guard's eyes showed his fear as he heard her question. The guard gave a comforting smile and knelt down closer to the girl and said in a surprisingly soft voice: "The man doesn't make the times, the times makes the man. I suppose it holds true for lady folk as well." The man paused briefly, considering his words and continued: "Bad things happen in the world m'lady, nothing will stop that. It is in man's nature. But everyone must accept the horrors that life throws us and put a brave face on it." He looked straight at Arya and she could tell the man was remembering the bad things in his own past. "It doesn't matter what I did beforehand m'lady. It was all about afterwards. You have a strong family and the bad dreams and the memories…Well they dim, they change and all the good things in your life come into your head at night as well." He smiled at her and Arya smiled back. "Get some sleep m'lady." Cayn rose up and went back to his post outside her room.

Arya lay back down on her bed and tried to process the guard's advice. She had no idea what time it was, or for how long she had slept for but it was still very dark outside. Time crawled along slower than a snail as Arya stared up at the high ceiling and realised that she would not be able to get back to sleep. _Not that I desire too anyway._ Arya did not want to revisit that nightmare again; it made her shiver just thinking about the smoke, the flames, and Myrcella's face melting.

Arya suddenly realised that she had no memory of actually seeing the fire on the inside of the feast hall itself and she could only remember waking up under fits of coughing. _I came so close to my death, and I was asleep throughout all of it._ Arya suddenly thought about seeing the body of the small fat boy Prince Tommen and seeing just how at peace he was, with his closed eyes and calm smile. _Did I look like that?_ Arya did not want to know and did not want to think about it.

Arya could remember seeing both the stars looming far into the sky and the great red fire contrasting with the calm white snow. She remembered Jon's smile of pure relief as her eyes woke up, but she mostly remembered her mother quietly telling her that it wasn't Father, or Jon, or Robb or even Father's ward the callow Theon Greyjoy that had gotten her out of that burning pit. That it was quiet, shy, precious, and delicate little Myrcella that somehow dragged her out of that burning building alive and unharmed. Arya was stunned at hearing the news because she remembered being so utterly unimpressed as she met Myrcella when the Royal family arrived. _She looked like a fragile little doll._ Arya assumed that she was going to be just another dull little girl that would follow Sansa around like a duckling and talk about pretty things like flowers, dances and songs about gallant Knights rescuing vapid maidens. _Well Myrcella rescued me from the fire and the both of us are maidens._ Arya smiled at the fact that a little girl had saved her, that Myrcella was brave and strong enough to do the brave act. _I can always give Queen Myrcella as an example whenever some fool boy calls girl's weak and soft._

The night was growing tedious and Arya grew restless as she just lay on her soft bed and stared at her ceiling. _I don't care how late it is or how tired I shall be in the morning. I need some fresh air._ Her lady mother always admonished Arya for how restless she was; never being able to stay still for too long, but Arya really could not help it. She knew that the rest of the castle was asleep. _Or pretending to be asleep at the very least._ Arya could not imagine many people being asleep after what has happened but she did not want to cause trouble or disturb anyone. _I will just be that much quieter then._

Arya got up from her bed and realised that her sleeping clothes would not offer adequate protection against the cold. She very quietly reached into her wardrobe and found a plain brown shirt and trousers and picked up appropriately warm furs and she quietly left the room. Cayn and another guard, Porther were standing on guard and saw her straight away. Porther walked up to her quietly but determinately and whispered in hushed tones, "M'lady should be in bed."

Arya replied immediately, "M'lady cannot sleep." Porther looked annoyed whilst Cayn gave her a sympathetic smile.

Cayn softly approached them and quietly asked Arya: "Where do you think you are going at this hour m'lady?"

Arya looked at Cayn and realised she had no answer. Arya just wanted some fresh air and not to be confined in her room. Arya looked at the guard and said: "I just want some time alone outside."

Porther was about to make a comment but Cayn looked at both and as he exhaled loudly he said, "You need to be very quiet." Arya smiled and began to walk outside when Cayn said: "Don't get yourself into trouble okay?" Arya smiled and curtsied softly at the guards in silent answer.

Arya got outside of the building and the freshness outside immediately hit her. It was cold and the coldness went straight through her furs and into her bones. _Its still summer how could it be so cold?_ Arya Stark had just been born when this great Summer began. Arya knew that she had never felt the true cold where the snow buries castle's from sight, and the cold grows so strong that women and children freeze even when next to a roaring fire. _Winter is coming._

Arya began walking about to warm herself up and very quickly she enjoyed being out of her room and as she breathed it felt good as she the rich fresh air carried itself into her lungs. Everything looked so peaceful, it was quiet and still. It was not until Arya spied the burnt out ruin that was the feast hall that she felt unrest again. Even from a distance the building looked a desolate monstrosity. Arya remembered all the feasts, all the japes with Jon and Robb, every time Sansa danced with a young lad and both complimenting the other at how well they danced. _It's all gone now._ Arya never realised how quickly things can be taken away, things that built up a life. _But the Queen has it far worse._ Even at her young age, Arya Stark knew how lucky she had been that she had survived, as well as the fact that all her family were alive. _Queen Myrcella has lost her father and both of her brothers._ Arya Stark knew what death was, she knew that when a person died, they would never come back. _I still have my memories, and very soon a new feast hall will be built in this one's place. Myrcella won't have a new father, or new brothers._

It suddenly felt a whole lot colder outside but the young Stark girl was not in the mood to go back into her bedroom. She began walking quietly around the many buildings within Winterfell's walls. Winterfell was a large castle but Arya knew it like the back of her hand. She went across building after building absent-mindlessly, without a clear purpose aside from killing time until dawn. She looked about and saw that light still came from her parents' chambers and although she did not want to get caught out, she was intrigued to know what they could be talking about at this dark hour. Arya softly reached below the chambers which was conveniently high above the ground. The window was open and Arya could hear voices talking with a considerable amount of heat.

"The only truths I know are here. The south is a nest of adders I would do better to avoid." It was father's voice, but it wasn't the soft calming voice as when he spoke to her during meals, nor was it the commanding voice that demanded respect and obedience as his Lordly voice gave out when issuing commands. It was anger. Anger and fear. _Father is afraid._ Arya had never heard her father afraid before. _But what about the South?_ Arya remembered the many times she had noticed Father bristled slightly just for a brief moment whenever Sansa talked about marrying a great Southern lordling or Bran talking about his dreams of being a Kingsguard. _Father loves the North, and Father has seen the South enough times to distrust it._ Despite being far above them Arya could hear the soft, calming wise voice of Maester Luwin, but Arya had to really concentrate to make all of it out:

"Ser Jaime has invited you back to King's Landing to accompany the royal entourage. He is afraid, he is afraid for Queen Myrcella, but not of you. Young child monarchs are always vulnerable. Jaehaerys was initially denied the crown by Maegor the Monstrous and Aegon the Third's spirit was crushed by a never ending stream of squabbling Regent's and Hand's. Jon Arryn's death is most likely stale news to the Lannister's, especially with what has happened right now. But you need to find the truth regardless. You owe it to Lord Arryn, his widow and their child, your Nephew."

Luwin's soft words ended but Arya immediately heard distinctly her mother's words as she said: "You say you loved Robert as a brother. Would you leave your brother's daughter to be moulded by the Lannister's? You heard Cersei earlier; if what Lysa said about Lord Arryn's death is true and that she was involved, do you think Queen Myrcella will remain a kind generous girl with her ruling as Regent?"

Arya heard her father beginning to move towards the window as he muttered angrily, "The Others take both of you." Arya quietly but quickly ran far away from the window and turned a corner.

Arya ran into cover and felt very afraid, everything was ordered perfectly in Winterfell. Her father's word was the law and everyone and everything followed his will perfectly. Arya could not understand why anyone would want to hurt sweet Myrcella or her Uncle, who despite having never met the man everyone agreed was a kind, trusting and dignified man. Arya was afraid of what could happen, and some part of her wanted to crawl back into bed and hide from the world. But Arya grew angry at such thoughts. _I am a Stark, I should never be afraid._

It was still dark, but Arya knew she could not go back to bed. _I need to make sure she is fine._ Talk of vulnerable child monarchs and deaths stunned Arya to the core, but she was now nine years old. _I need to be brave for Myrcella, as she was brave for me._ Arya felt the nerve to walk to the Guest Hall, but to do what Arya could not say. Regardless she walked in the cold snowy night and walked across the yard and eventually went inside the grand Guest Hall.

The Guest Hall was built long before the Stark's bowed to Southern Kings, and this building felt old, like a relic from another time. The guests were separated from their servants as the servant's quarters was on the spacious ground floor, close by just in case they were needed for life and death circumstances. _Like tonight._ The sleeping quarters for the children and bannerman of great Lord's or King's was on the next floor and the Lord and Lady Guest quarters on the top sharing a luxurious room. Arya was extra quiet to not disturb the servants and tiptoed up the stairs to the next floor. The staircase was long and winding but Arya soon got up and immediately noticed the Kingslayer staring at her from across the hallway.

The tall, blond and almost effeminately pretty Kingsguard looked preposterously out of place in the cold grey hallway and Arya almost laughed aloud at how strange he looked there. Lannister quietly but with quick pace went across to her and knelt down to her level and with a false smile said, "And what are you doing here at this late hour Lady Arya?"

The knight looked straight at her like she was a misbehaving child and that annoyed her no end. "I was just making sure that Queen Myrcella was alright." Arya replied as boldly as she could.

Lannister's smile grew more mocking and his bold green eyes probed Arya's brown eyes until she blinked _._ "Arya. I am guarding the Queen right now. No one can come in or out of her room without my leave and if anyone dared to go in without my leave they would have to answer with steel." His expression seemed to curdle at his own suggestion and a hint of doubt crept into his sparkling eyes. _Maester Luwin was right. He is afraid for Myrcella._ Ser Jaime Lannister was not called the Kingslayer for nothing. The man swore a sacred oath to protect his King and instead murdered him. A man who broke his own oaths and betrayed his own order and blatantly escaped justice was no true knight, father and Robb both insisted, and no such betrayer truly cared about anything or anybody aside from their own skins. But one look at Ser Jaime gave Arya pause. _He does care about Myrcella. But he would not harm his own niece, would he?_

Arya stared at the Kingsguard. _Queensguard, Myrcella is a Queen not a King._ Ser Jaime looked visibly annoyed at her and clearly wanted her to leave, but before he could say anything, the stone door opened. It was Queen Myrcella; she looked sleepy as she was rubbing her sparkling eyes and was wearing her sleeping clothes. _She is fine._ Arya felt relief. _Luwin's words were not true._ Lannister turned around and his stance immediately softened as he softly said, "Go back to bed your Grace. Lady Arya was just leaving."

The knight motioned for Arya to leave but the Queen moved closer to her and put a soft hand on Arya's shoulder. Arya relaxed at her soft touch. "You could not sleep Arya?" Arya looked transfixed at Myrcella's tender smile and kindly eyes. Myrcella just reminded Arya of the Princesses that Sansa wanted as her children someday, girls of impeccable beauty and courtesy. "No your Grace I could not."

Myrcella softly smiled at her and looked straight at her Uncle. Ser Jaime's head dropped as Myrcella took Arya by the hand and guided her inside her room as she called out to her Uncle: "I shall go back to bed Uncle and Arya shall be with me for the rest of the night. Good night Uncle."

Arya smiled at the Kingslayer's peevish face as he merely muttered, "Good night your Grace."

The room was nice and very warm. The bed looked inviting and wide enough to support both herself and the young Queen. Myrcella smiled as they walked hand in hand into the room. Myrcella's fingers felt so soft interlocked with hers and the Queen asked, "Want to lay down on the bed Arya?" Arya smiled and she took off her coat and kicked off her shoes and lay down on the soft inviting bed. Myrcella smiled sweetly at her as she stood over her and she lay down next to her.

Myrcella put the looming covers over both of them and the warmth hit Arya immediately, "The bed is so hot." Arya said.

Myrcella laughed quietly as she replied, "Well that's because you are so cold." Even though they had just met that day, Arya already felt so relaxed around the new Queen. Arya looked straight into Myrcella's eyes and she felt so much calmer than she had just before. _She is so nice._ Arya smiled contently towards the Queen and with a soothing smile the Queen asked: "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Arya thought back about what she had heard outside her parent's bedroom. _Young child monarchs are always vulnerable._ Arya thought about Father's thoughts about the capital. _A nest of Adders._ But Arya mostly remembered her mother's words and how Myrcella may not stay as this kind-hearted girl forever. _I don't believe you Mother._ Arya conceded with a half-smile that Myrcella would grow into a woman, but Arya simply could not believe that Myrcella could be anything other than this sweet, brave, open-hearted Queen.

Arya realised she could not say any such things to her. _She has been through too much tonight._ So Arya simply said: "I dreamt about the fire."

Myrcella sadly replied, "Of course you did." Arya would not break down and cry like a little girl in front of her so she put her hand back onto Myrcella's and held it firmly. Neither girl said anything for seemingly a long while as both looked straight at each other. Arya could not look away from the beautiful girl staring straight at her and neither did she want to. _Why would a pretty young Queen be so nice to me?_ It was no secret that people called her Arya Horseface and that some high born guests of her father even confused her for a stable-boy once. Everyone always complimented Sansa's grace, her courtesy, her sewing, her dancing and how pretty she was. Arya never got anything like that. Myrcella smiled again as Arya's face dropped from those thoughts and her spirits immediately lifted. _One smile from her is everything I need._

They both looked straight at one another and Arya was amazed that Myrcella was so patient around her. Arya eventually found the courage to say: "I could not tell you what happened during the feast. One moment I was in there eating, and the other I was waking up on the floor in the snow with the fire standing over us. I feel horrible just thinking about it… I cannot possibly understand how you are feeling right now, and I just want to let you know…" Arya paused, Myrcella smiled as she waited patiently. _I will say it._ "That I will be there for you, like you was for me. I will help and protect you. Forever." Myrcella's beautiful green eyes began to water up. _Oh no I said the wrong thing._ Arya felt so angry at herself. _I always ruin everyone's happiness._ Arya stammered for an apology but Myrcella put her arms around her and put her head on her shoulders and gave her a big hug.

The hug was soft and tender and Arya never felt as relaxed ever as Myrcella hugged her. Arya even blushed slightly as Myrcella lifted her head and gave her another kind smile. Myrcella kept the hug going as she said, "You are a kind sweet girl Arya Stark. Things have happened but I am sure that we will get through them together Arya." Myrcella leant over and gave Arya a kiss on the cheek, Arya could only smile dumbfounded, "We have a lot to discuss Arya but we do not need to rush, is there any more you wish to talk about tonight?"

Arya was in a daze from that kiss and could only look at the sweet Myrcella uncomprehendingly: "No your Grace…"

Arya did not want to leave this room but before she could say anything Myrcella softly said, "Are you comfortable sleeping here tonight Arya?"

Arya's smile widened. "Of course your Grace."

Myrcella smiled again and she put her hands over Arya and gave her a cuddle whilst lying down. "Are you comfortable like this?" Myrcella asked.

"Yes." Arya softly replied.

Myrcella smiled and Arya could tell Myrcella was falling back to sleep. "Good. Thank you for everything, I feel that I have made a lovely friend tonight."

Arya smiled and felt warm inside as her heart fluttered inside her, "I have made a lovely friend tonight too Myrcella."

Myrcella's cuddle tightened and with a lazy voice Myrcella softly whispered: "Good night Arya."

Arya could only say, "Good night my Queen."

Arya closed her eyes and relaxed as she heard Myrcella's soft breathing. Myrcella was holding onto her like a mother protecting her babe and Arya never felt so protected. Arya did not know what the future held for her, but she could not wait to explore it together with Queen Myrcella and with soft smiles on both of their lips they both feel asleep.


	5. Sandor I

Sandor I

"My Lord, I really don't think you should leave the castle." Piped some tiny stable-boy as Sandor Clegane brushed him aside to reach his horse. His Stranger.

"I am no Lord." Clegane said distractedly. The former sworn shield of Prince Joffrey Baratheon had no time to talk to some foolish peasant boy. Clegane already convinced the man in charge of the drawbridge to let him out under Lannister orders, all he needed was his horse.

The stable-boy was being insistent and he cried out, "It is very late and dark sir. Your horse could break a leg."

Clegane turned. Fury temporarily filled his head and despite the cold his horribly burnt face turned flame red in disgust. "I am no Sir, fool. Give me my horse or I'll kill you." The lad's trousers grew wet as he meekly handed him the reins to his horse and Clegane quickly left the stables and the drawbridge lowered as he approached it. Clegane got on his horse and rode out of the castle with all haste.

The hard wind smacked his face hard as he rode as fast as he could on the dark plain, the looming castle behind him dominated the land so utterly that it would appear the Stark's ruled nothing other than snow. _Foolish thoughts; who gives a shit who the Stark's rule over? Focus on the task at hand Clegane._ Sandor Clegane tried to focus on the heavily trodden ground just outside Winterfell's walls. Clegane knew who his target was though he only ever saw him at a distance. _The man who may have ultimately have destroyed the Lannister's could turn out to be some peddling tinker._ Clegane laughed hoarsely to himself. The fact that an entire dynasty has turned on its head overnight came from some alchemist's piss that some tinker was unlucky enough to possess seemed utterly absurd to him. _But maybe not, surely Aerion Brightflame must have purchased the wildfire that he was stupid enough to use to burn his insides out?_ People only remembered the great deeds themselves, and never stopped to consider that the deeds did not live isolated like an island in the stream, but that the smallfolk was needed to help get the greats deed be done. _Or Dogs, every Lord great and small has the need for a hound._

The night was dark and aside from a petrified stable-boy who handed over Stranger to the Hound and the man in charge of the drawbridge, no one knew that Sandor Clegane had left Winterfell. _Hopefully I will be back by Dawn._ Clegane had made a subtle round of the castle after Stark pledged himself to Myrcella and the tinker was nowhere to be found. Not that Clegane blamed him necessarily. _He was a peasant who had the honour of selling his wares to a Prince, shame he had to sell him something so utterly dangerous._

Clegane saw track upon track coming from outside the castle. The snows have occurred but it snowed far too lightly to hide the marks from that preposterous wheelhouse. The Hound used it as a marker to keep his progress. He knew that the tinker could not be far, but the land was so vast and desolate that he could have gone the Northern way instead of down south through the Kings Road and already hid himself. However Clegane would not be deterred and he rode on south regardless.

He went over a mile following the tracks of the wheelhouse. _If the tinker is smart, and who knows? The wretch may have kept his foot on the tracks._ It was too dark for Clegane to tell if the tracks had footprints on them, but he kept going. He kept his eyes as keenly peeled as he could. He realised that he should have brought a torch with him, but he didn't care to. _If I never see a fire again, it would be far too soon._ The moonlight was strong and bright, he could see some things, especially with the ground softly littered by snow. Clegane tried to remember what he saw as he approached the castle earlier. _The Kings Road, moors, fields, I don't know._ Clegane hit himself on his steel helm as hard as he could. _Remember you fool!_ Clegane thought harder and he could remember a few hovels scattered around very near to the castle. _That is my best lead._ Clegane smirked darkly at himself. _That is my only lead._ Clegane rode on.

Clegane rode as hard as he could. Stranger was a strong hard horse that did not tire easily. Stranger was as obedient to him, as he was to Joffrey. _Small good that did for him though._ Clegane was suspicious as to what the boy purchased; it looked too innocuous to be of any interest to the Prince. _Of course it would be dangerous if the Prince wanted to buy it._ Bells should have been ringing in Clegane's head. _I should have told Cersei earlier._ But what could the Hound say? That the Prince had just bought some peddlers junk? Now though the Hound knew he had one chance. _Cersei will blame the Starks, and I cannot imagine the wolves being foolish enough to think Joffrey burnt from thin air._ Joffrey's look of loathing towards the young Stark pup was nothing new, Joffrey was a hateful creature. But the smile that came before he burst into flames shook Clegane to the bone. _Stark may have made his precious oaths, but if he thinks that Joffrey intended to murder his son. Well mayhaps Myrcella may be shortened a head or burnt herself._ Clegane had sworn to serve the Lannister's, but for the first time that he knew, they were not in control. _They are surrounded by Northerners who if they knew the truth, they would kill all Southerners inside._ Sure Lord Tywin Lannister and his considerable army may give Stark pause and yes as far as he knew, no Stark had actually died. _But Joffrey was a guest and he planned to murder the wolf boy and mayhaps everyone else inside as well. Guest right can never be broken, and the North remembers._

Clegane rode on determined and very soon he saw footprints. Clegane stopped his horse with a sharp kick and he disembarked from Stranger. Clegane knelt down and examined it. _Very fresh. I am close._ Clegane got up and led his horse as he examined which direction it was going. Clegane smiled, it was heading towards the hovels they went past earlier. Clegane got on his horse and rode as hard as he could.

The hovels were not close. Whilst they were relatively near Winterfell, the man must have disembarked before the feast and must have hastened as soon as he saw the flame. Clegane stopped and turned and he could see Winterfell loom eternal. Clegane smiled grimly at the warning in his heart and carried on.

As he rode he could see marks opposite the man's footprints. They were large but visibly smaller than a horse. _A donkey, or some other pack animal._ The man must have had all his worldly goods onto the animal. Clegane smiled darkly, this was the best news that he had been given since this ordeal had started. _He could not have gotten very far._ If the man had stuck in this direction, Clegane will have him. He rode faster and harder.

Clegane eventually saw the tracks look more sharp, more focused. _I am near my prey._ Clegane rode and saw the tracks end right outside a peasant's hovel. Clegane got off his horse. He wanted the element of surprise. He snuck behind the hovel; it was small, dark and smelled like unwashed peasants. He heard hushed tones: "Listen Salla, it would be far better in the South you'll see." The Hound recognised the voice immediately. _The tinker._ Clegane gave a respectful distance as Prince Joffrey bought his materials, but he always remembered a voice. _Especially one as uncouth as yours tinkerman._ Clegane heard a little bratty girl complaining, "But we are Northerners father, we belong in the North."

The tinker immediately replied: "You have never seen Winter, I have. It is always Summer down in Dorne." Clegane suddenly realised that being stealthy was pointless. _I could cut this fool down quicker than he could spit._

The Hound charged into the hovel roaring as he unsheathed his sword and swung it wildly. Everyone in the stinky hovel screamed. Clegane could see the tinker, the little girl called Salla crying and hugging her mother, and a small baby on the mother's arms. He could not even begin to imagine how petrified they all were as the gigantic Clegane towered over them. Clegane marched around them and saw all matter of crummy worthless wares around this miserable hovel. All four of his prisoners huddled together as the mother pleaded, "What do you want?" The tinker looked at him and tears flowed from his eyes.

Clegane calmed himself and said hoarsely, "Ask your husband, he knows."

The woman and the child girl looked at the tinker wordlessly and the tinker pleaded, "You don't have to do this."

The Hound towered over them and he simply smiled, "No?" The tinker's words were a typical plea for mercy, but for some reason it tickled something inside of him. Clegane smiled. "Well now, you know I need to." The girl wailed horribly as the mother held onto both of her children. "You may not understand this tinkerman but what you have done….LOOK AT ME!"The wailing stopped, the girl was too petrified and everyone did as they were bid. "Your crummy jars of piss burnt down the feast hall of Winterfell, and guess what?" The tinker could only stare dumbly. "The King is dead." The man put his hands over his face in anguish. Clegane stared daggers into the man, and luckily his wife got the hint and nudged him to look back at him again. Clegane hated it when people did not obey him. Clegane continued. "Because of your actions a war is coming." The man looked tempted to put his hands over his face but Clegane darkly warned, "I would not do that if I were you." The man stayed perfectly still. Clegane continued his stilted conversation: "If you are accountable to your crimes then Queen Cersei can prepare for the betrayals to come. If not then innocents will be killed by the Stark's. Little Myrcella, do you want a child's death on your hands?" The man paled. He still had a conscience. _Good he is easier to control._

Clegane looked slightly softer at them. "You have a choice. You can either come with me willingly, confess your crimes and beg to Lord Stark that the Night's Watch could very well do with your talents or I will kill your entire family right to your face." The little girl screamed immediately and the tears came running down everyone's faces. All Clegane could hear was a loud bombardment of noise, it angered him no end. He did not want to waste any more time than he had to. "HURRY UP AND DECIDE!" The Hound roared. The tinker was clearly conflicted and was trying to think of some way to get out of this mess. _I am sick of this._ Clegane reached over and dragged the woman by the hair, she dropped the baby, and both her and the little girl screamed and as he picked her up by the hair, he took his sword and cut the woman's throat. Blood spurted everywhere all over the girl and the tinker. The woman was shaking hard and harder as the blood rushed out of her but the inevitable came and she quickly went limp and Clegane dropped the dead carcass onto the ground.

The tinker's eyes faded in fear and the man's skin looked paler than the snow outside. Sandor Clegane spied the little girl and she tried to run out of the hovel but Clegane simply hacked the girl with a cruel thud of his sword. The girl's skull went into two pieces and she dropped on the floor. Both mother and daughter laid side by side, their shared blood mixing together into a horrible pool.

The tinker collapsed on the floor and descended into wordless anguish. Clegane walked over to him and dragged him out of the hovel. There was surprisingly little resistance. _This one is dead already. Dead with fear._ The man stared upwards at the towering soldier and could not formulate words. Clegane simply said, "Your baby is too young to speak or remember anything. If you confess your treasons to the new Queen, then I will make sure some peasant adopts her. If not, well..."

The man was crying with burning hot tears. He mumbled, "You have taken everything from me…I care not now…I will take everything from you... I will start your precious war and your precious Lannister's will die." Clegane dropped him and heard a horrible thud as the man crashed onto the ground and heard him crying harder in clear agony. _Broke a rib, Stark's torturers will do plenty worse._

Clegane walked back into the hovel and heard the baby crying. He softly picked her up and walked back outside. He walked towards the tinker and gave him a sharp kick in the ribs. The man riled in pain but Clegane commanded: "WATCH!"

The man could see and began pleading, "No, no. Please no, no." But the words fell on deaf ears and Clegane stabbed the baby right in the heart and the baby screamed no more as blood splattered everywhere and the man just froze in complete horror.

Clegane let the baby's body drop onto the snowy ground and with his bloody hands he held the man's head and said: "When I make a vow, I stick to it. I vow that you will confess your treasons, that you put that substance over Joffrey, that you hated the Stark's and the Baratheon's and you wanted them to pay for your miserable shitty existence." The man whimpered and Clegane carried on: "You can confess as soon as morning breaks and you can have a nice quick execution. Or I will torture you myself, day in and day out. I will break you tinkerman. Don't think this is the worst I am capable of."

The man whimpered as he picked him up. It wasn't a terribly far ride to Winterfell, they would be back in the castle walls shortly before Dawn but he did not want to be bored stiff with the wails and pleading of a peasant. Clegane smiled grimly at the man and punched him right in the face. The tinker fell down like a pack of spuds and was unconscious. Clegane walked calmly back into the hovel, he saw that the man was packing his few worldly possessions away. _No doubt he expected a man like me coming._ Clegane gave a bark of a laugh. _No one expects me coming._ He looked at the clutter and on the ground he found it. It was a few jars of the substance. _The fool must have bought it in bulk._ This was the best scenario for the Hound. _I have the proof that this man set alight Joffrey, and not a case of me brutalising a random peasant._ Clegane took the jars wearily and found a sack and he put them in softly. _As long as I do not open these I shall be fine._

The Hound walked back outside and he dragged the still unconscious peasant onto the top of his horse and he got back on, and with extra care with his cargo of the horrifying substance, as well as his prisoner, he rode back to Winterfell.

The ride would not take too long, but still Clegane was anxious for this to end. He tried to calm himself down and he thought about the world. _Nobody will remember me. The histories only remember famous names. But I have changed the course of history._ Clegane rode and felt vindicated that he found the perfect man to take Joffrey's fall. _The Stark's and the Lannister's now have a shared villain._ Clegane had no illusions that the new young pretty Queen would have an easy time of ruling. _People will betray her and soon, it will only take one and the rest of the rats will follow suit._ But Clegane felt confident that now the Lannister's will be prepared for betrayal. _They will have an army of thousands upon thousands on their backs. Lord Tywin spent all of his life for his Grandchild to sit on that ghastly throne; he will not give in without a fight. I have stopped the Lannister's from being slaughtered in their beds; if they lose they will lose in the fields with swords in their hands._

Time went by quickly as he got closer and closer back to Winterfell. The tinker eventually began to stir, Clegane felt this so he slowed the horse and he held his prisoner's head. He got down from the horse and began walking it to the castle. He was only moments away from the castle. Light began creeping itself back into the world. _It will be morning soon and the entire castle shall be awake._ Clegane continued walking as he looked at the tinker. "We are nearly there. I want you to confess to, Queen Cersei, Queen Myrcella and Lord Stark that you killed Joffrey only for your amusement. Do that and you will die quickly." The man was gurgling but as he spat out some blood he called out: "Why me? Why did this ever happen to me. I'm nobody."

Clegane saw the drawbridge in the background. Clegane smiled, "Nobodies are always the ones who suffer. And you are the right nobody for this task."

Clegane could eventually see a guard on top of the drawbridge. The man shouted out and commanded: "Halt! Who goes there!"

Clegane gave a mocking bow and shouted: "Sandor Clegane." The man softly paused and then asked: "Who is that on your horse sir?"

Clegane bristled but before he could say anything the tinker said as loudly as he could: "Prince Joffrey's killer!" The man shouted instructions and the drawbridge began to open down and the man softly whispered, "I am here to confess my treasons."


	6. Eddard I

Eddard I

In the commotion of the feast hall burning into oblivion, his best friend and his two trueborn sons dying, and the accusations of his guests murdering who was a second father to him, Jon Arryn, Lord Eddard Stark did not find it in him to go asleep. Eddard sat miserably in his bed, no longer finding the spirit in him to even talk to his dear Catelyn who was also deep in her own thoughts. _Her sister believes the Lannister's murdered her husband, what do you expect?_

Time dragged on cruelly, but he also did not find it in his heart to rouse men into starting to rebuild the feast hall either. _Everyone needs this night to settle down, gather their thoughts. Grieve for their dead._ All Ned Stark wanted to do was to get each of his children and hug them and softly tell them that everything will turn out fine. _I will do that when they are awake._

Ned Stark was twiddling his thumbs as he was staring at the ceiling in his bedroom, he tried desperately to make plans in his head on what was required to rebuild the feast hall but it was the young Queen and the old Hand's death that was more prominent in his thoughts. _I have already made a vow to her, but what if I go south and find out Cersei or Jaime killed Lord Arryn?_ Eddard Stark had no idea what he could even do if he proved that to be the case. King Robert loved Jon Arryn and he could not imagine the great Robert Baratheon tolerating his killers in his presence, but the King was now dead. Eddard Stark knew that he could scarcely bring the complaint to Queen Myrcella; the child will firmly be in her mother and grandfather's hands by the time they arrived to King's Landing. _Cersei will whisper to her that I am a traitor and off come's my head._ Who else could help him if the worst comes to the worst? _Stannis?_ Lord Stannis Baratheon was a tough stern man who truly believed in justice. _But what power would he possess?_ The Lannister's were the wealthiest house in all the Seven Kingdom's and would not give up one of their own in the name of honour and justice. _The Kingslayer kept his office after murdering Aerys, the Lannister's spit on the very idea of honour._ Eddard wondered who else could help him. _Renly?_ He would have the might of the Stormlands supporting him but Eddard scarcely knew Renly. _I knew the boy, briefly. Would Renly even care if Jon Arryn was murdered?_

Eddard Stark felt truly alone. He felt sick to his stomach, he had not felt this bad since…. _Promise me Ned._ Ned grumbled at his memories and pushed it back into his head where it belonged. Every time Eddard Stark had to make a choice in his life, he made it immediately and thought to bugger with the consequences. _When Aerys murdered Father and Brandon I had a choice, fight or give in and I chose to fight back._ Now though, Eddard Stark was no longer a young man. He had a wife, he had children. He had responsibilities to others, to the North itself. But in the gloom of his bedroom he suddenly realised. _I have already made my choice._ He took a deep breath and he turned around.

"My lady?" Eddard softly said to his wife.

Catelyn Stark looked at her husband and asked, "What is it my love?"

Eddard looked anxious and apprehensive but he quickly said, "I owe it to Jon, and I owe it to Lysa and little Robert." Catelyn smiled proudly at her husband. Eddard knew that Catelyn knew what he was going to say next, but he said it anyway: "I will go to the capital. But I will stay and find out if there is a secret truth to Jon's death." Catelyn hugged him, Eddard felt like he could melt from his wife's touch and he hugged her right back.

The hug lasted some time but Catelyn eventually let go and she looked at her husband and softly said, "Ser Jaime invited you to accompany the royal family to King's Landing. You will need pretence to stay in the capital."

Eddard looked straight at his wife and began to think. _Everyone knows that I despise the south. If I had wanted a seat on the Small Council King Robert would have granted me one, Cersei knows that all too well._ Ned hated being deceptive, he always felt better when he told everyone the truth, but he needed an adequate excuse to stay in the capital. _I can hardly say: By your leave Dowager Queen I am staying here to see if you murdered Lord Arryn._

Eddard felt stuck and helpless until Catelyn smiled softly at him and said: "You loved King Robert and King Robert loved you. Ask for a seat on the Small Council to demonstrate that you want Robert's daughter to grow into a wise Queen."

Eddard smiled back at his wife. _It is hardly a lie._ Queen Myrcella rescued Sansa and Arya in the chaos of the fire and him expressing his gratitude by asking to help her grow into a strong monarch would not go amiss. Eddard smiled and he kissed his wife. "I will learn the truth. Things will get better Cat, I promise."

A knock came on Eddard's door. He was already interrupted by Maester Luwin last night with the news of Lysa's accusations. Stark looked out his window. _It is not long before Dawn._ "Who is it?" Eddard asked.

"Vayon Poole m'lord."

Lord Stark knew that his steward only dared address him before the day broke on matters of great importance. "I will be out in a moment." Stark replied. Both he and his wife were fully clothed, but he wanted to address his steward in a lordly manner. He opened the door and asked: "What news?"

Poole replied immediately, "Clegane found him."

Eddard was confused: "Found who?"

"The man who assassinated Prince Joffrey m'lord." Replied Poole. _Assassinated?_

Ned Stark was stunned and could not find the words to speak. _The boy burnt on his own, a freakish accident surely._ Catelyn came up to her husband and asked the steward: "The Prince went up in flames Poole. We all saw that. How could he have been assassinated?"

Poole explained as best he could: "There are rumours; we are putting the man in a cell for questioning as we speak. He confessed to murdering the Prince. Rumour is we think he contaminated Joffrey's clothes with a flammable substance beforehand."

Ned Stark was lost for words. _The lad was twelve. Who would murder a child? In such a horrific manner too?_ Ned Stark suddenly remembered Aegon and Rhaenys and their bloody deaths at the hands of Lord Tywin. Stark had never felt so removed from everything. _This is Winterfell. This is the North._ Within a single day of his King arriving half of the royal family died in his halls, apparently at the act of some plot. _Plots upon plots, first Lord Arryn and now this._ Ned Stark never expected anything like this ever arriving in his own home. _No one is safe._

Stark looked at his steward, "Give me a few moments, to put on some appropriate clothes, I need to deal with this. Where is Clegane?"

Poole looked down: "He went straight to Queen Cersei m'lord." _Of course he did._ Ned brusquely dismissed his steward and as the door closed Eddard threw off his sleeping clothes and hurriedly put on a grey doublet with a direwolf brooch to put over it. He was rushing; he wanted to know what exactly was happening. He could not help but wonder how could some unknown stranger murder a Prince, and why? _Could Viserys Targaryen have newfound friends? Some man who was wronged by the Lannister's perhaps?_ Eddard began getting himself ready whilst preoccupied by his uncertain thoughts. Cat was getting ready herself. Stark put a hand on her and said, "Be there for the children. I do not think you will want to see this." Cat looked annoyed but Eddard knew she was going to obey him. Eddard smiled softly at his wife and gave her a soft peck of a kiss on her cheek. Ned put his trousers and shoes on and he left his quarters.

Ned was walking as quickly as he could. _Lords need to act like lords. Lords do not run in their own castle._ It was beginning to light up, but looking at the sky it was going to be a grey and cheerless day. _And why should it be any other way?_ Stark was walking past the guest quarters and by a window, he heard raised voices in a clear heated argument. _Cersei and Jaime_. Stark went inside the quarters and with all speed he went up the stairs and was stunned as he saw Arya in her night clothes holding Myrcella's hand as Cersei and Jaime were arguing very loudly and the humongous Sandor Clegane looked conspicuous standing right beside them.

All Eddard could hear was a rabble of noise as Cersei said something to provoke Arya and Arya began to loudly argued back. Ned interjected and demanded: "What is going on here?"

Cersei stared deep hateful eyes at Ned and all of Cersei's rage was pointed directly at him with her exquisite emerald green eyes, "What kind of a Lord are you Stark? What kind of a man?" Stark bristled at Cersei's accusations and despite Jaime pleading her to stop she continued: "A lunatic murdered my son and your castle is so poorly guarded that your wild animal daughter could get in here at the middle of the night!"

Arya was fuming with rage and shouted out: "I wanted to see if the Queen was alright!"

Cersei gave a mocking laugh and she looked down at her and said, "The Queen's father and both of her beloved brothers died horrible agonising deaths. In what way, shape or form is the Queen going to be alright you stupid cow?!"

The shouting resumed between Cersei and Arya. Queen Myrcella, Ser Jaime and the Hound looked like they would rather be anywhere else right now and Ned separated both of them and shouted, "Enough! Look I do not know what has happened, but we all need to calm down!" Arya huffed and Cersei rolled her eyes indignantly. A tense quietness gave Eddard the time to say to the young Queen, "Your Grace, a man has been accused of setting up the fire…" Myrcella looked straight at him, her hand tightening herself on Arya's. _She is trying not to blink. She does not want to cry and look weak in front of her mother_.

"Accused? The scum confessed to setting up the fire." Boomed the harsh voice of the one they called The Hound.

Ned Stark turned around and looked at Clegane straight in the eye and asked: "How did you know who to look for?" Everyone in the room looked straight at The Hound expecting answers, including Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei. _Unless they are master mummers they know as much as I do._ Clegane looked down slightly. _He is afraid._

Clegane looked straight back at him and said, "I saw the Prince buy the materials." The Queen looked at Clegane with violent rage but he quickly added: "The Prince wanted some privacy so I kept a respectful distance and I saw this tinker grab the boy by the arm and rub it in a really weird way. I of course stormed straight there with steel in hand but the Prince did not want to cause a scene so we left the fool there." Clegane looked down again, "Prince Joffrey made no mention about his arm feeling wet, I did not notice. I think the Prince was embarrassed and I did not want to make him feel worse. As soon as…" The Hound looked at Myrcella and then at Cersei and Stark was surprised to see Clegane show some tact, "As it happened. I knew. So after everyone tucked themselves into bed I left your poxy Castle and got him back here to justice."

Ned Stark looked at everyone in the room. Everybody was trying to absorb this tale and Ned could see Myrcella tightening her grip on Arya's hand further. Myrcella was breathing very hard and looked like she was ready to cry at any moment but trying hard not to. Ned went down on one knee and quietly said, "Your Grace, why don't you wake yourself up, break your fast and get yourself ready whilst we deal with these charges?" Myrcella nodded and gave a short bow. Ned Stark looked at Arya and simply said, "It's time to break your fast Arya, come with me." Arya looked at her father and at Myrcella. Queen Myrcella let go of Arya and Ned escorted his daughter out of the guest quarters.

Ned walked calmly out of the guest quarters and as he did he looked down at his daughter and asked: "Arya, you know what had happened yesterday…" Arya looked down towards the ground; Eddard sighed and carried on with a softer voice: "Queen Cersei is grieving for her two sons and for her husband. Seeing you in Myrcella's room must have given her an enormous fright."

Arya looked up, some defiance clear on her face. "Father, I heard what you, Mother and Luwin talked about last night."

 _Oh Seven Hells._ "Arya you know better than to eavesdrop, but... How did you even hear? Were you outside by the door?"

Arya shook her head, "No Father, I was…Just walking outside for fresh air and I heard all these things about deaths and Uncle Jon."

Ned looked straight into Arya's eyes and held her by the shoulders. "Look Arya, you are young but you know our words."

Arya gave a small smile, "Winter is coming."

"Winter is coming." Ned Stark repeated. "Things are happening now, bad things. I do not know what is true and what is not. But I want you to know that I am doing everything to make sure that honour and justice flows in Westeros."

Arya looked down and in a quiet voice she could only mumble, "I just felt so lonely, I had a bad dream and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Ned sighed. All the memories of his own childhood flooded into his mind. Ned gave a little smile to his daughter and said, "I snuck into Robert's room in the Eyrie at the dead of night a few times. I felt lonely when I first arrived there; I was younger than you are now. But I liked Robert and I trusted him, and he made me feel a lot better." Arya smiled. _Myrcella did the same for her._ Ned Stark smiled at the fact that his daughter and Robert's daughter could share the same bond they did when they were young boys. Ned continued: "You will need to be brave for Queen Myrcella, she has lost so much yesterday, and she needs to put a brave face on it, and she is a Queen now."

Arya nodded, and promised solemnly, "I will Father."

Ned looked at her. "I have got to do a very difficult thing, run up to your Mother and she will sort out breaking your fast." Ned gave Arya a soft kiss and Arya smiled, and with his encouragement she ran off to his room.

Ned knew what he had to do for his next task. _I have to determine if this prisoner is who he says he is, or merely Clegane's catspaw._ Stark began to walk to the cells but he could see Queen Cersei walking there herself with an escort of Lannister guards headed by the fearsome Sandor Clegane in his horrifying hound helm. Eddard could not see Ser Jaime with them. _Perhaps he is minding Myrcella? Or perhaps he and Cersei quarrelled._

Stark began to walk over to Cersei who treated his arrival contemptuously, "What do you want Stark?" Ned stopped right in front of them. Cersei looked furious, "Get out of my way. I want to see the brute who murdered my sons." Eddard looked at the livid Queen. _I need to play the courteous Lord._

Eddard gave a soft sigh and said, "I want to accompany you. If what Sandor Clegane is true then this man came into my home to murder my guests and mayhaps my family as well. I want justice served your Grace." Cersei did not soften, pure contempt filled her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were seemingly accusing him and Stark resisted the rising anger rising through his veins. _Why would I want the Crown Prince to die horribly in my halls?_ Stark ignored this and instead said: "Let's find out the truth together."

Cersei spat out, "Fine, let's do that Lord Stark."

They began to walk towards the dungeons. Eddard Stark's captain of the guards Jory Cassel and old worn down Maester Luwin waited patiently by the door leading to the dungeons. Stark did not want control to be lost so he courteously said, "The cells are small and intimate down here. It would be wise if it was just us two dealing with him your Grace."

Cersei looked aggrieved but to the corner of Ned's eyes he saw many loyal guards and soldiers of his, and he knew that Cersei knew that fact. Cersei grumbled but said, "Lead on Lord Stark."

Lord Stark led Queen Cersei through the dank dirty dungeons. The smell was vile and in this darkened hallway there was already no telling if it was day or night on the outside. Cersei had a look of singular determination and seemed to ignore the damp grim feel of the dungeons. An ancient toothless gaoler known as Rikal knelt as Lord Stark and Queen Cersei approached. This gaoler was old when his father was young and despite his advanced age he still knew how to efficiently run a dungeon. The dungeons had been empty for some time and one gaoler was enough for now. "M'lord, your Grace." The man struggled to get back to his feet but he respectfully bowed his head.

Cersei was waiting impatiently due to the gaoler's decrepit body, "Is this man in here?" Cersei asked.

"Aye, your Grace. He has already been chained enough times to trap a dozen direwolves together. You will both be quite safe." Stark gave the command and the gaoler turned the key and opened the cell.

The cell was fairly large, and the smell was even worse than it was on the outside. A clear aroma of urine and faeces dominated the room. Stark gagged silently but Cersei to her credit could only focus on the man chained up to his chair. _The gaoler was right._ The chains seemed to consume the prisoner's body like a snake eating a large prey. The prisoner was absurdly small for such drastic measures and looked distinctly unimpressive. _This one could not fight his way out of a wet puddle._ The man had a horrible black eye and was softly moaning from some previous injury. _The Hound dragged him here with all haste._

The man either did not notice or did not care when they arrived in his cell. Cersei stormed right at him and slapped him with all her fury on his beaten face. The man whelped in pain and Eddard went straight towards Cersei. "Do not ever touch me Stark!" Cersei screamed out. The man was bobbing his head in impotent pain as Cersei held his face and looked straight at him and said, "Why did you do it?!" Stark was uncomfortable. _She has just lost her husband and her sons._ The man began mumbling and thus Cersei slapped him again. Blood came out of his mouth and a small sound clanged onto the ground. Stark could see a tooth lying in a pool of blood directly by the man's chair.

Stark walked over but the man softly moaned: "It was me."

Cersei screamed a fierce cry of agony and went straight to the man. Her soft small hands went straight for his throat and she began strangling the defenceless man. Cersei's strength was deceptive and the man was gurgling as his life could have easily slipped away. Stark grabbed her by the torso and she began guttering screams and Stark called out: "Open the door Rikal!" Rikal obliged and Stark carried the Dowager Queen out of the dungeons.

As the light streamed onto his face as he got out of the building, Ser Jaime was running towards him and screaming oaths and curses and called out angrily, "Get your hands off of my sister Stark!"

Ned Stark obliged and Cersei screamed back at him, "How dare you lay your vile hands on me Stark?" Ser Jaime and Cersei looked like they were ready for a confrontation but by this time a large contingent of Stark guards and soldiers surrounded them. Ser Jaime realised what was happening and he put his hands on Cersei's.

Eddard called out, "Jory, escort Queen Cersei and her brother back to their quarters. I shall ask a few questions to the prisoner, but I will judge this man and decide his punishment by Sundown." Cersei looked indignant but Jaime began walking and Cersei followed him back to their quarters with disgust in her eyes as she stared straight into Stark's eyes. Ned Stark wordlessly returned into the dungeon and within moments Rikal had the cell door open again.

Eddard Stark went back and saw this wretch looking down onto the ground, staring as the pool of his own blood by his legs grew larger. Every step in the cell echoed and the man softly turned his head as Stark approached him. Stark felt disgust staring at this thing and shuddered as this man gave a bloody smile towards him. _He was involved. Gods damn it Clegane was right._

Stark loomed over his prisoner and demanded: "What do you confess too?"

The man turned his head and spat out even more blood from his mouth and he turned towards Stark and said: "I confess to being born a peasant, whilst you and your precious friend having the luck to being born from the loins of Lord's."

The man spat more bloody phlegm out of his mouth and Stark's anger rose: "You are not here for being born a peasant!"

"Am I not? Every day you lordling's and your brutes in steel piss down on all of us smallfolk, we live, we serve and we die for all of you all the time and what do we get m'lord? Absolutely bugger all." Stark could only stare at this monster with pure fury. He could see why Cersei went for him straight away. "Yes I gave the substance to the Prince. I poured it over him and yes I planned to have him burn and for all of your precious brats to burn in complete agony. Are you happy now you ridiculous fool?"

The wretch stared straight into Stark's soul. He felt pure loathing for this stranger who he did not even know. Stark wanted to scream, shout and batter this man until he was dead on the ground. _But I am a Lord. I must act as such._ Lord Stark stared straight at the man and said: "You will be executed at Sundown."

The man laughed, "What's wrong with killing me now Stark? Bugger it I am ready now." Stark looked at this wretch with disgust and he just turned and walked away, he could hear the man shouting out; "Kill me, Kill me like I killed your precious King!"

He marched out without even looking at the gaoler and he marched unthinkingly back into his quarters, ignoring every single guard and servant around him. Stark marched into his bedroom quarters and he saw them all. His lady wife was holding little Rickon, Bran was watching his father in solemn quietness. Arya and Sansa were holding hands, Robb looked over his sisters, and his face with restrained anger as his face wound was scabbing along nicely. But it was the fact that Jon Snow was also in the room that touched his heart the most. It was no secret that Catelyn despised Jon and ignored him utterly, but the fact she allowed him in the room at all spoke volumes. Ned looked at everyone. _I could have lost them all last night._ Ned did not even want to imagine Cersei's or Myrcella's pain and was just thankful that he himself was not in their shoes.

Ned knelt down, his eyes beginning to water. _I must be strong._ He hugged Arya and Sansa first. _They came so close to their deaths last night._ He then widened his arm and Bran ran towards him, then Robb, then Cat and Rickon and soon in the deep hug even Jon gingerly approached and put his arm over him. _This is everything to me._ Brief images of Jon Arryn and the fire, and the monster down in his dungeon flashed into his mind, but he set them aside. "Everything will turn out fine." Ned Stark said during the middle of this family hug. For now they were all that he needed.


	7. Myrcella II

Myrcella II

The entire morning felt like a massive blur to the new Queen. Ever since she had gotten up, interrupted from her peaceful sleep and cuddle with Arya Stark, the whole of the morning had been a series of loud arguments and wild stories. _Until now of course._ Myrcella was sitting in her room, staring at a plate of cold bacon with her Uncle Tyrion sitting next to her. He was far more subdued than Myrcella ever remembered seeing him and he only spoke to encourage her to eat.

It was not always a cold breakfast, but Myrcella gingerly stared at the small plate of bacon and bread that Uncle Tyrion was good enough to send up to her. _I have no appetite at all._ "You need to eat your Grace." Her Uncle repeated softly, looking up slightly at her as they sat down by a table overlooking the window into the courtyard. Even at the age of eight Myrcella was taller than her Uncle Tyrion, but she felt protected as she looked into his mismatched but kindly eyes. They had been in the room on their own for quite some time. Uncle Jaime had stayed in the room after Mother stormed off, but he quickly regretted staying and ran outside as soon as Tyrion arrived with breakfast.

The silence was excruciating but Myrcella could not find it in her to say anything at the moment. It had finally hit her. _Father, Joffrey and Tommen are dead and are never coming back._ Myrcella felt anguish as she saw the bodies the first time. _Well I did not see Joffrey's…_ But as Myrcella cried her tears the pain at that time washed itself out of her body. Having Arya with her during the night Myrcella realised that this had greatly helped her. _She was talking about her own problems, I was thinking about Arya's fears._ With waking up and seeing everyone shouting and panicking and screaming about Joffrey being murdered by someone….Well, Myrcella felt the cold pull in her heart and she understood that she will never see Father, Joffrey and Tommen alive again.

The thoughts that someone would murder Joffrey shook her to the core. _Why would someone kill Joffrey?_ Myrcella did not know. She just looked at a piece of bacon and as she picked it up and tried to put it in her mouth, she just cried. Tears flow freely from her face. Myrcella felt the surprisingly soft hands of her Uncle touching her shoulders, and without a word she put her arms over her Uncle Tyrion and cried on his shoulder.

Tyrion cooed softly and Myrcella let all of her tears go as her Uncle softly stroked her hair. Her uncle softly saying, "Relax Myrcella let it all out."

Myrcella kept going, waiting for her tears to end. After a few moments Myrcella raised her head and smiled as she looked again at her Uncle's eyes and was lulled just looking at them. Myrcella's breathing was jagged and coarse. But she was calming down.

Her Uncle held her hand and said, "Listen Myrcella, I love you and I will do all I can to help you now and always." Myrcella's heart melted at her Uncle's words and she hugged him again. Her Uncle smiled and looked touched but he gave her a sad smile and he sighed: "But you need to listen to me Myrcella." Tyrion got up and pointed to the various people standing outside their building. "Every single person out there will be judging you every single moment of every single day. Ruling will be hard, but you cannot show any weakness. Do you understand?" Myrcella nodded, Tyrion smiled and continued: "I do not wish to sound cruel or heartless, but many people in this world are." He moved his finger over to Myrcella's head. _What is he doing?_ Tyrion elaborated, "Think of your mind as this room. Nobody outside this room can see that you have just cried. Well and good. But you will need to keep your griefs and your fears inside, or everyone will use it against you." Tyrion said this last part sadly.

Myrcella considered his words, but one part was nagging her. It wasn't courteous to ask but she felt she had to ask anyway: "Is that what you do Uncle?"

Uncle Tyrion gave an amused smile, "Of course, I am a dwarf and for that reason fools do not take me seriously. Fools will not take you seriously because you are a girl, but you will be able to prove them wrong."

Myrcella smiled and she held her Uncle's hand and softly whispered, "Thank you Uncle."

Myrcella's growing comfort as she looked at her Uncle in appreciative silence instantly evaporated as she saw her mother and Uncle Jaime storming into the quarters loudly arguing amongst themselves as a contingent of guards wearing the grey colours of House Stark escorted them into the building. Myrcella noticed her Uncle Tyrion's clear apprehension as her Mother stormed into her room, "Get washed and get some fresh clothes on, you need to come with me soon." Without a word of complaint Myrcella nodded and her mother instantly left the room.

Tyrion nodded at Myrcella courteously and said as he left her room, "Remember what we were talking about."

With complete privacy Myrcella quickly got herself ready quickly, washed herself up with a small pail of water a servant fetched up as soon as Uncle Tyrion left the room and despite a mountain of beautiful red dresses she found a simple yellow dress. _The colours of House Baratheon._ It was embroidered with both the proud lion of House Lannister but on the opposite side was twinned with the lone Stag of her house. _I am my Father's heir. They need to see that I am the King's daughter._ Myrcella had suspicions about why she was urgently needed. _That man._ Myrcella felt the tears rise in her again. _No I can't show weakness in front of Mother._ Myrcella put her hands in the pail of water and she washed her face until her tears washed away. _I am a Queen, I am a Baratheon._

The young Queen got herself ready and put on the yellow dress. As she put it on she tried to imagine what she would see when she would come face to face with the man who apparently killed Joffrey. Myrcella pictured some nightmarish creature, a skulking ugly creature that preyed on children just for fun. But Myrcella got annoyed at herself. She remembered hearing stories about the wars from her Father, Mother would always grumble or be angry with him; but Father always told her that it was men he fought, and men he killed. The only monsters that existed were those in men's hearts. _Whoever killed Joffrey was just a man. There are no Grumpkins, Snarks or Others. I will face to face this man, but he will still just be a man._

Myrcella was now fully prepared and she just stared at the door, she tried her very best to stay composed. She had felt very uncomfortable as her mother ranted and raved when she saw Arya in her bed, screaming about the man who killed Joffrey. And seeing her angry mood as she stormed back inside only made Myrcella feel worse. _I need to deal with this._ Myrcella took a deep breath and she opened the door.

All three Kingsguard's that accompanied her Father were standing by the door, as was Mother, Uncle Tyrion and Joffrey's fearsome Sworn Shield Sandor Clegane. The knights bowed their heads respectively as Mother took her by the hand and started leading her by the door saying, "Come on, we need to see Lord Stark." As they exited the building they saw a sizeable number of Stark guards surrounding them, Myrcella did not fail to note that they outnumbered her Mother's guards.

The captain of household guards of Winterfell looked at them, and before he could say anything Uncle Jaime simply said, "Do not worry; we are not going to the dungeons. We are going to see Lord Stark."

The man looked conflicted but he allowed them to walk past and as they did he bowed his head respectfully, and softly said, "Your Grace."

As they walked through the busy court yard every single man, woman and child bowed their heads softly saying, "Your Grace," as she walked past them. Myrcella knew she had to purport herself with dignity, and act like a Queen. _Everyone is watching._ Myrcella's face seemingly became a mask as she pushed her fears and worries of what she will find, and instead her face became blank as she walked through the court yard. The face showed a thin veneer of regal self-control, not allowing anyone to think that she would break down and cry at any moment.

Queen Myrcella and her Mother walked over towards the halls where the Stark's lived. Myrcella looked up at the window and she saw Arya by the window and as both eyes noticed the other Arya gave a cheerful wave and suddenly a smile emerged from Myrcella's stony face. For a brief moment her heart fluttered warmly and happy thoughts resumed in her head. _Gods I hope Arya and Sansa accompany me back to King's Landing._

Myrcella could clearly see Arya calling out to someone and just as they were walking inside, Lord Stark and the entirety of his family presented themselves. Myrcella saw both Arya and Sansa and she nodded politely at them. Lord Stark looked courteous but grim. Mother immediately asked: "When will that filth be executed?"

Lord Stark looked at Myrcella's mother coolly and with icy courtesy he said, "Very soon, but before then I have just been told that Tommen's body has been prepared by the sisters."

Mother's hand tightened harshly on Myrcella's fingers as Mother called out: "What about Joffrey?"

The elderly Maester of Winterfell got past the rabble, going slowly as the chains tied to his robe chaffed on him. He bowed respectfully: "I am so sorry your Grace but Joffrey's body…"

He looked down at the young Queen. Her heart tied itself in knots and with a sharp intake of breath, Myrcella called out: "Say it Maester. You must."

The Maester looked aggrieved but he said: "Nothing is left of his body, all we found were ashes." Tears came from Mother's eyes and Mother's face twisted in anger as she hiccupped loudly. The Maester also said, "King Robert's body is also in no way presentable for any vigil." Myrcella remembered seeing her father without a head, and she did not feel the need for the Maester to remind her of that. The Maester bowed his head, "Follow me your Grace, Prince Tommen's body should be prepared."

Everyone from both Baratheon and Stark parties followed the elderly Maester respectively to a very small sept built in the favour of the Seven. _Northerners follow their own Gods._ Myrcella knew that Lady Stark was a southerner; she is a sister to Lady Arryn. Myrcella was glad that the Baratheon customs would be followed. _The Seven were Tommen's Gods._ Myrcella came into the sept and she saw him. Tommen had already looked so pale as he lay on a beautiful wooden table. Mother broke down and cried and fell on the floor as she saw Tommen. Myrcella saw in the corner of her eye Uncle Jaime picking her up. The boy's blond hair looked so thin and the stones on his face... _Tommen's eyes were never that dark a green._ The stones represented the transition from this world to the next, the Seven Sided Star argued. All Myrcella saw was bright green stones. Myrcella could not bare looking at it and she moved her eyes down the rest of Tommen's body and he looked so small. Myrcella exhaled sharply. She stared at Tommen and time seemed to go at no pace at all.

After some time Myrcella watched everyone around her. The young children looked confused as to why Tommen was lying on the table. Sansa and Arya were close by, and the older lads Robb and Jon looked on respectfully. Robb gave a calming smile and Myrcella felt slightly more relaxed. Lord Stark respectfully went up to her and without words being said; he escorted her out of the sept.

The light shone through Myrcella's face, despite the sky being grey and bleak. Queen Myrcella realised that as she was escorted outside that her Mother and Uncle Jaime had remained inside. Myrcella took a deep breath and felt the cool Northern air fill through her veins. The lady Sansa had walked up beside her, and on the other side Arya stood next to her. Sansa was clearly nervous and could barely look at her but Arya asked: "How are you?"

Sansa gave an angry glare as she spat out: "Arya?!"

Queen Myrcella could only look at her friend and as Myrcella held Arya's hand she softly said: "I will be alright. I promise."

Lord Stark looked at Myrcella uncomfortably; he did not say what was on his mind. Myrcella turned away from Stark's awkward glance and she looked at the girls and the younger Stark children. Lord Stark turned and Myrcella saw her Uncle Jaime walking Mother out of the chapel. Lord Stark looked at his wife and softly said, "Take the children."

Lady Stark commanded kindly, "Come along girls." Arya looked hesitant but Myrcella softly nodded and she let go of Arya's hand. Both Arya and Sansa followed Lady Stark and the younger Stark boys.

As they left Lord Stark said: "Your Grace, the man who murdered Prince Joffrey and caused the fire is an unrepentant monster who accepts all responsibility." Mother gave a sharp look of anger towards Lord Stark but she clearly could not speak the words she was thinking. "This is a horrible thing to ask a child. But you are Queen. All justice in the Seven Kingdoms flows through you." Lord Stark said, Myrcella knew what was coming but it still felt so raw. "What judgement would you give Joffrey's killer your Grace?"

Mother immediately screamed, "Kill the monster! Burn him like he did my sons! Show the world what happens to vile traitors, I'm the Regent my word is law!"

Lord Stark stared at her Mother coolly, Myrcella noticed. Myrcella looked at Stark and whilst her Mother looked indignant and outrightly furious at being utterly ignored Myrcella said, "Send him out, I will see for myself."

It did not take very long for everything to get ready. Lord Stark issued orders and very soon every single person within the castle prepared themselves and emerged into the courtyard. Everyone gave a respectful distance around the young Queen and it looked nearly as busy as even they arrived yesterday. _Nearly._ Several of Ned Stark's smallfolk had died from the fire and Myrcella could tell the differences in number from before. By the gates was a noose, as well as a block besides it. Myrcella knew what they were for. Very soon her Mother's tears had turned to stone and she was clearly eagerly awaiting the traitor to emerge from the dungeons.

Myrcella felt cold as she saw Lord Stark emerge from the dungeons with the traitor. _He is so small._ The man was bound by the hands and by the feet with chains. He was at least half a foot shorter than Lord Stark and aside from his grotesque bruises, broken teeth and engorged purpled eye sockets, that he had most likely received in the dungeons, this man looked utterly unremarkable. _If I had seen this man two days ago without his wounds I would have forgotten him immediately._

Lord Stark took him by the stone pillar and Myrcella noticed Theon Greyjoy approach where Stark was holding a preposterously large sword sheathed, but even without seeing it Myrcella knew what it was. _Ice, the ancient Valyrian ancestral sword of House Stark._ Even without being able to see the blade Myrcella was in awe at the magnificence of the sword. Lord Stark gave a contemptuous look and the man smiled. Myrcella's blood boiled but the man spat out: "I confess, I smeared a flammable substance over Prince Joffrey's arm in the hope he would set himself alight. Look at that burnt husk there, he has the rest of my materials I used to kill Joffrey." Myrcella saw Clegane holding a bag and a jar emerged as Clegane took it out of the bag.

A random woman screamed, "TRAITOR!", and a rock was thrown from somewhere in the crowd and hit the killer squarely in the face, causing him to growl in pain as blood flowed immediately through the wound it caused.

Myrcella could only stare at this man transfixed. _This is what a murderer looks like._ This man made Myrcella's skin crawl but Myrcella could only stare straight at him. Her vacant staring was interrupted as Lord Stark looked straight at her and asked: "This man has confessed his crimes, what would you have done to this traitor your Grace?"

Mother immediately screamed "Burn him!"

Clegane walked closer towards them and Stark's guards tried to stop him but he gave a stare so dark that some of the men backed off.

Myrcella did not want chaos so she approached where Lord Stark, and she looked straight at this vile man and she asked: "Why? Why did you do it? Why Prince Joffrey? What did he ever do to you?"

The man could only laugh, he laughed long and hard despite the groans from the pain the laughter actually caused. The man looked straight at Myrcella and said: "Does it matter Little Queen? The powerful have always destroyed the weak. I am sick of being weak. You high lords are nothing more than a few pieces of coin in your purses and the fools that blindly accept your nonsense. Fire kills all. High born and low. I only wish you and everybody else in this miserable castle was burnt to the ground." People began booing loudly and Sandor Clegane began to march through the guards who were trying to surround him.

The man continued:"I am every peasant. I am every peasant who dreams of murdering the precious Lords, and little Queen, if your big bad daddy died in a fire, what do you think will happen to you?" Myrcella saw a grotesque splatter of noise as men were trying to hold back Clegane as he had a jar of the substance in his hand. A Lannister guard had a lighted torch in his hand. Despite still being day.

"They will rape you girl, they will rape you and murder you and your entire fucking family." Anarchy set in, "I only wished I burnt you beforehand bitch!" Myrcella saw the anarchy around her, Clegane had punched through guards. The man with the torch followed suit.

"Kill him." Myrcella commanded, "I order him to die."

Stark looked uneasy as he tried to get his sword ready but Clegane tried to unscrew the jar. Many men were wrestling him to the ground. Myrcella looked around her, she saw far in the castle she saw Arya looking through a faraway window. She saw Sansa praying. She saw Lady Stark panicking and shutting the curtains. Myrcella remembered. _Joffrey turned orange, and then his skin blackened. The screams. The smell._ Anarchy surrounded Winterfell. Clegane tried desperately and struggled through guard upon guard who dogpiled him.

Myrcella shouted: "Sandor Clegane, I order you to stop!" Clegane looked at her, he stopped. Myrcella looked at Lord Stark. "Behead this traitor now!"

Everything went silent. The guards got off of Clegane and he got up and sulked off away. The man with the burning torch walked away as well. Myrcella could hear nothing. Lord Stark unsheathed his great sword. Lord Stark put the man head over the block. Lord Stark swung his sword as the man loudly prayed. The sword connected cleanly in one stroke and his head rolled as a quick stream of blood rushed out of his neck. Myrcella watched without blinking, she looked up, she saw Arya looking through a folded piece of curtain. She breathed in and out. Myrcella nodded her head towards Arya and she nodded it back in turn.


	8. Renly I

Renly I

Bang Bang. Lord Renly Baratheon opened his eyes and whatever dreams the young lord had was lost forever as he was disturbed in the dead of night. _Something is very wrong._ Chills ran through Renly. Sweat beaded over him from this great unknown dread. _I need to calm down._ Even though he spent the majority of his life in the capital, first as his eldest brother's ward and then as a member on his Small Council, he had never got used to the city's great heat. Renly wiped the sweat from his forehead as hard and as deeply as he could and called out, attempting a lordly voice: "What is it Willem?"

"Lord Varys is without m'lord and demands words with you?" Boomed the hulking voice of his gigantic guard.

Renly took a couple of deep breathes. _This is not good._ "Give me a moment." It was very late, even Renly knew it would be absurd to put on any of his wonderful singlets, so he put on his late evening robes instead, and as he securely fastened it and lighted a nearby candle he called out, "Let him in, you can stay outside."

"Very good m'lord." Replied his loyal guard.

Varys seemingly glided into his chambers. The bald eunuch was wearing a deceptively simple grey robe that looked softer than a mother's touch. _A simple man of such simple tastes: bollocks. That robe alone cost more than what all my household guards make in a year._ But as soon as Renly averted his eyes from Varys' clothes and onto his thunderous face, Renly knew. _No. Not now, not yet._ Varys gave a respectful bow and said softly, "I am so sorry Lord Renly. It pains me to say this but of course I must."

Renly's face dropped and all he could mutter was: "Dark wings, dark words."

Varys sadly nodded. "It is the dead of night, but alas I have just received the news. Your beloved brother King Robert has passed from this mortal coil." Tears were streaming freely from the eunuch's face but the King's own flesh and blood could only stare dumbly at the news. _Not now Robert please._

Renly could only mutter, "When does Cersei intend to crown Joffrey?"

Varys' face contorted and his eyebrow's raised upwards. He took a deep exhale of breathe. Renly could not tell what Varys was doing, but he did not like it one bit. Varys put an arm around Renly and could only say in a voice barely above a whisper: "King Robert followed Prince Joffrey to the grave my lord."

Renly sharply looked at Varys, disbelief washed over his face. "Are you telling me that Joffrey has died as well?"

Varys only sighed and said, "I am telling you that King Robert, Prince Joffrey and Prince Tommen died at Winterfell." _All three?_ Renly looked poleaxed. _At Winterfell?_ Renly was flabbergasted and a wide variety of thoughts rushed through his head. _A hunting trip gone wrong? No, the Queen would not permit Tommen doing any such thing at his age._ Varys held Renly's hands. The softness of Varys' hands stunned him. _No maiden has hands so fair._ Varys looked straight into his eyes and said, "A fire. I do not know if it was accidental or an assassination but I do know that great King Robert, fair Prince Joffrey and sweet Prince Tommen are free from the woes of this life."

Something did not feel quite right, a thaw in Renly's mind until he said it: "What about Myrcella?"

Varys released his hand from his own. Varys looked stern, and Renly was amazed at how authoritative this effeminate ball-less wonder looked. _A mummer's trick, nothing more._ Varys said, "This is where things get difficult." Renly watched but Varys carried on, his voice deepening from a high pitch to a deep tone: "Myrcella got away with her life, and she found it in her to rescue Lord Stark's own daughters from this fire. Naturally Stark found it in him to crown the sweet girl, not with gaudy gold of course, but Lord Stark's voice carries more weight than all the treasures beneath Casterly Rock."

Renly's face dropped. He could not help it. Too many shocking developments. Renly knew there was a reason Varys came straight to him. He knew it, Varys knew it. _Can I even say it though?_ Renly knew one wrong step and he would be hurling towards oblivion. _If Varys is being truthful and Lord Stark crowned Myrcella, then it is too late._ Renly remembered the great warrior that Eddard Stark was and how respected and admired he was. _After Robert he was the most powerful leader of the Rebellion._ Stark crowning the girl was bad enough. Renly never trusted Robert's wife or her vile family either. _They hate me as much as I hate them._ Renly was not safe. The Lannister's had friends and informers scattered throughout the city. _And when they return?_ Renly could not imagine Queen Cersei or Tywin Lannister sharing the power of Myrcella's rule. _More like they will get some catspaw to cut my throat in my sleep._

Varys looked at the visibly shaking Renly and softly said, "I am going to inform Grand Maester Pycelle. I believe that we need a Small Council meeting." Renly nodded but Varys looked sternly at him and said, "We need to deal with arrangements now, so put on something appropriate and we can get everything sorted my Lord." Varys nodded and glided back out of his room.

The entire conversation floated itself in Renly's mind as a jumble of dream-like tangents and all Renly could pray was that he could wake up from this nightmare. _Why did you leave us Robert, why now?_ Queen Cersei had dug her claws deep into Robert and had surrounded his court with a delightful mixture of Lannister toady's and thugs. _I had plans. I had plans and the Gods spat on them._ The Lannister's were greedy fools who had fritted away all the gold in Aerys' coffers and replaced it with both Daddy Lannister's own gold as well as all the other debt-filled coin that Littlefinger conjured up. _He gives us three coins for the pleasure of us paying seven in return._ The Lannister's have beggared the realm and he could not even dare what they would do without having to deal with Robert's or Jon Arryn's occasional scepticism. _I need all the help I can get._

Renly mindlessly went about washing himself and he found a beautiful green velvet doublet, adorned with at least a dozen golden stags. _Better to remind them that I am a stag._ The Lord of Storm's End did not waste any time and he quickly put on his clothes and tried to remove the ravages of a rushed awakening from his eyes and marched down to the throne room.

Without a command half a dozen of Renly's finest household guards accompanied him. Every man was tough, shrewd and loyal right down to their bones. As he walked through the halls that were once Robert's, he felt secure. _But for how long though?_ Though there were precious few eyes around the castle at this early hour, the few eyes he spied filled him with dread. He saw servants shuffling along wordlessly, watching Renly Baratheon with half-hidden looks. _They know._ Word spreads fast in a castle, and he could just imagine the smallfolk peasants who worked and lived in this castle waking their friends up to tell them that there King and the source of the food in their bellies were dead. _Who knows who they truly belong to?_ He imagined that Varys, Littlefinger and the Queen have their own band of spies and whisperers and Renly tried avoiding any glare back at them lest he give anything away.

Soon he had walked through the Throne room and saw the Iron Throne clearly in the candled room. It looked grotesque, a giant stair that peaked at a horribly uncomfortable seat, supported by the weight of a thousand swords. Though it looked hideous, it did hold a certain primal beauty. _The man who sat on that thing has true power._ Renly simply could not imagine delicate little Myrcella sitting on that thing and be anything other than cut to shreds. _Even Maegor the Monstrous died from that seat, and he was the cruellest of all the Dragon King's._ Though Renly did eye the chair, as he was walking his eyes did not avoid looking straight at the throne until he saw him glaring back with visible contempt. _Ser Barristan. Always guarding the throne._ Though he was well above sixty and began to look weathered and winkled, Ser Barristan was still a foreboding warrior as his shining armour accentuated the legendary knight's frankly incredible physique. But his glare towards him spoke volumes. _He does not trust me._ Renly averted his gaze and continued his walk into the smaller room that housed the Small Council. _He has already made his choice._ Selmy was not a Lannister creature by any stretch, but he was rigid as only a true knight of the Kingsguard could be. Renly felt both horror and relief as he saw Ser Barristan avert his gaze but also followed him inside the council room.

As Ser Barristan followed him, Renly noticed that everyone else already was sitting down on the strong oak chairs. Old Grand Maester Pycelle was supposedly reaching his eighty second name day; it would not have surprised Renly if Pycelle was eight hundred and twenty years old. _He looks like he has all the world's worries on his shoulders._ The old man looked miserable as he sloped into his chair and his small dim eyes looked cloudy and suspicious. _He fears, but for whom?_ The other two men already sitting down had altogether more vigour than old Pycelle. Lord Varys was wearing his grey robe and looked ageless as he was watching Renly patiently. _No wrinkle on his face, or facial hair either._ Varys was stern, but the man besides him looked calm, almost passive. The up-jumped minor lord Petyr Baelish, _Littlefinger, everyone's favourite whoremonger,_ was wearing a flamboyantly garish yellow doublet adorned with many a mocking-jay. Despite his indulgent clothing he looked like he was bored as if he was waiting for any other Small Council meeting to start. _This is not any other Small Council meeting Baelish._ Ser Barristan's eyes were following his and he smoothly sat down on his seat without stopping to look at him. As soon as he sat down, all eyes were on him. _Let's get this over with._

Pycelle's old strained voice began the proceedings as he solemnly announced: "My Lords. We have all heard the horrifying news of our beloved Monarch King Robert and his sweet sons the Princes Joffrey and Tommen. May the Gods give them rest." Everyone murmured soft agreement and Pycelle carried on: "From what I understand Queen Myrcella is safely in Winterfell, but I think we need to make arrangements for her safe return to the capital." Everyone nodded and agreed. Pycelle turned from his seemingly omnipresent gaze and stared suspiciously at Renly, "I believe we need to get the Regent and the new Hand of the Queen up to speed with all council plans and we can accommodate our duties accordingly."

Pycelle's suspicious gaze fired up Renly's blood, but Renly would not show his anger. Through gritted teeth but already half expecting the worst Renly asked: "And who pray is going to be the Regent and Hand?"

Pycelle gave an odious smirk and announced proudly: "Why Queen Myrcella found it in the wisdom of her young age to delegate her grave responsibilities to her mother, and Queen Cersei has named her noble father Lord Tywin Lannister as Hand of the Queen." _Seven Hells, Cersei is quick._ Rage quickly consumed Renly but he would not rise to the bait. He noticed every single member of the Small Council staring at him. _They are all waiting._

Renly took a deep breathe but as soon as Pycelle was ready to continue his blather Renly interrupted and said: "When last I looked, Lord Stannis and myself were Myrcella's Uncles."

"Yes, what of it m'lord?" Pycelle said accusingly.

Renly smiled. _Play the noble lord._ Renly started: "Queen Cersei must be going through hell knowing all of her boysare dead." _I cannot imagine Cersei mourning Robert though._ "Mayhaps Stannis and I might lighten Cersei's load whilst she grieves for her beloved children."

Pycelle stared daggers at Renly, and Selmy's stare was no doubt as accusatory. Littlefinger gave a sympathetic smile, whereas Varys' face betrayed nothing. Pycelle announced gravely: "It is a long distance from Winterfell to Kings Landing. Queen Cersei is a mother, but she has a strong mind and will be equal to the task of guiding Myrcella's rule until she comes of age."

Pycelle's gaze would have made Renly shiver if it was caused by a man of note like Ser Barristan Selmy. _Pycelle is Cersei's pet. He will stop me or Stannis from even getting a single sliver of power._ Renly wished Stannis was here right now, and not at Dragonstone. _I need you now more than I have ever needed you._

Renly looked at Pycelle, disgust washing over his face, but he could only mutter, "Lead on my good Maester."

Pycelle continued on, droning about coronations and welcome parties but Renly paid the Maester no heed. Lord Renly was deep in his own thoughts. _Myrcella's reign is purely for the Lannister's profit._ Renly knew that Cersei would whisper to Myrcella about her Father's brothers and could not imagine anything complimentary. _I shall be excluded, most likely killed at the earliest convenience._ Renly knew in his heart that he only had two options. Bow to Myrcella's rule and try to stay as far away from the capital, retreat back to Storm's End and dare not lift his head outside his castle's walls. _Or._ Renly could not imagine Stannis standing for this. _I have a few Tyrell's, a hundred good men. Overwhelm this skeleton crew inside the castle and hand it over to Stannis._ But he had a deep fear in his heart. _Stannis has no desire to please and play the game. He would crush houses he despises._ Renly thought of Ser Loras. He thought of him softly lying in his bed, his muscular but lithe chest bare as he moved the covers over to keep himself warm. He then imagined what Stannis would do to him. _Stannis never forgave the Tyrells for the Siege. Heavens know why, they were only following orders._ Renly could imagine Stannis declaring war on the Tyrell's as well as the Greyjoy's whilst fighting the Lannister's simultaneously. _Stannis cannot win. All of his enemies will unite just to be rid of him._

Renly was growing further and further anxious as the council meeting carried on at an unreasonably slow process. Renly suddenly realised that Ser Barristan had not said a single word throughout the council meeting. Renly was terrified of Ser Barristan and he knew that he would guard the throne to the very last strength in his being. Renly tried to distract himself with pleasant thoughts but Pycelle simply called out: "Is there any other business?" Luckily no one uttered a word and Pycelle announced: "We shall meet again in five day's hence. May the Seven bless us in these challenging days ahead."

Everyone got up. Renly had never felt so alone in all of his life. He tried to walk as quickly out of the room as he possibly could, he got out of the room but as soon as he did Littlefinger saw him and called out: "Lord Renly, may I have a moment?"

Everyone else watched them. Renly turned and stared at all the hostile faces but Renly tried to pretend to hide his own fear and courteously replied, "Of course Lord Baelish."

Petyr Baelish walked towards him, and softly walked with him discussing things about Myrcella and all the things a grieving little girl needs from her beloved Uncle. Renly tuned out. _This is a distraction, play along._ Renly talked softly as the other men walked by and when even the long hard stare of Selmy was far away Littlefinger gave a sharp smirk and said, "It is all yours, all for the taking."

Renly stopped in his tracks. "What is up for the taking?"

Littlefinger gave an ever sharper smirk, "Why this, this glorious keep, this wonderful city. Westeros itself, your Grace."

The words stunned Renly. Renly whispered, "What you are talking about is treason."

"Only if we lose." Baelish replied. Despite dawn only about to rise, Renly was sweating profusely. Littlefinger continued: "I know what you were thinking in there. About how we could possibly humour Myrcella's claim to the throne."

"Claim? It is hers already." Renly answered back.

Littlefinger looked like a devilishly clever man, a man who was teaching as well as helping Renly. "You know as well as I do that the Lannister's will murder you and your brother." Renly nodded at that fair assessment. "And you also know that your brother, whilst a great warrior, will alienate every ally you could possibly have. And trust me; you have need of every ally you could get your hands on." Baelish smiled at Renly, and said softly: "Let me help get you the Gold Cloaks. They will help you take the castle, and that will give you the time to call in your friends the Tyrells, and give you further time to make alliances. The Martell's would gladly shed Lannister blood, and though they are far away, I am sure the Greyjoy fleet would be useful to smashing the Lannister's fleet to rubble."

Renly could only look at Baelish and could only mutter out, "The Starks?"

Baelish's eyes brightened up. _This is why we are talking in the first place._ Littlefinger was scarred in a duel against Lord Eddard's older brother. _He wants revenge against the Stark's._ "Lord Stark will accompany Myrcella here. But he will be of no help to you. He will side with either Myrcella or Stannis at a push. He will not break tradition and side with a man far down from the line of succession."

Renly bristled, "He did with Robert."

Littlefinger smiled, "That he did."

Renly was growing nervous. _Why would Baelish wish to help me? Most likely he is helping himself._ Renly stared at Baelish's eyes and said in a non-committal manner, "I need to think about it, I don't know. Why would the Gold Cloaks help me?"

Littlefinger smiled, "They help who pays them." Renly tried to walk away but before he could Baelish shouted out: "Do you think the realm would bow to a Lannister girl?"

Renly turned back. "The realm might bow for Robert's child." Littlefinger gave an enigmatic smile. The smile sent shivers down Renly's back and he walked out of the room and back into his chambers.

Renly could remember no detail of the walk because of how engrossed he was by his thoughts. He seemed to walk by instinct through the castle and he eventually reached his room. As he opened it he was met by the welcome sight of Ser Loras Tyrell. As soon as the door was shut, Loras gave him a fierce hug and patted him on the back of his shoulders repeating, "I am so sorry my love." Renly moved away from his friend, but not before giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. Loras looked so at peace, so innocent.

Renly wanted this moment to last forever, but alas he knew it wouldn't. "How many retainers do you have at your command?" Renly asked.

Ser Loras looked confused, as if not comprehending what the question actually meant. Loras said vacantly, "Around sixty. And I have other guards, servants and the like, why?"

Renly took a deep breath. "We need to go, now!"

Loras looked slightly less confused until he breathlessly called out: "The Lannister's, it's all too late isn't it?" Renly paused. _My great plan._ Renly and Loras have long conspired to introduce Loras' sister Margaery to the court at an appropriate age. _To introduce her to Robert._ It was no secret that Robert despised his wife Cersei but he loved her family's money. _If only Margaery was two or three years older, we could have won this war already._ Destroying the Lannister's influence could only be achievable by the help of another great source of wealth. _The Tyrell's are the only house that could compete with the Lannister's coin for coin._ Alas, that dream was dead and new ones would grow in its place.

Renly looked at Loras and said, "Loras, things have changed. We need to go to Highgarden now."

Loras smirked. _Am I that transparent?_ Loras smiled as Renly's face contorted to bemused annoyance. "Renly, Renly. We all know what needs to be done. If you thought otherwise you would have taken a ship to Dragonstone." Renly's annoyance turned to anger but Loras looked as if he was prepared. "I do not blame you. Stannis has all the charm of a decaying corpse."

Renly was not shocked, many shared such an opinion, but it was his brother. "Stannis is my older brother." Renly said seemingly in a trance. _I remember him giving me his share of food during the siege. I remember him tucking me into bed and staying with me as I cried missing home when I first arrived in this miserable cesspit of a city._ Renly did not hate Stannis, he truly did not. But it would not matter now. _If I fail I will be remembered as the man who betrayed his older brother, as well as his niece._

Loras gave a bemused look at Renly and said in a comforting tone, "Very few will flock to Stannis. You know that. Only a small band of mediocre and powerless houses will dare join him. Stannis will be crushed by the Lannister's. If Stannis has the sense the Gods gave a stag, he will unite his strength with yours and either call you King or if he truly cannot you could always make him take the black." Renly felt slightly reassured. But only slightly though. _If I want to be King I must accept that my claim comes from strength of numbers, not by lines of succession._

Loras smiled again, "Why don't we take it now. Whilst the castle is threadbare."

Renly remembered Littlefinger's offer. He paled at the thought. Renly took a deep dark breathe and said, "Baelish gave me the offer of him buying off the Gold Cloak's."

Loras smiled, "Take him up on the offer."

"No!" Renly snapped. Renly saw Loras flinch and said in a more soothing way to reassure him, "We have no reason to believe that this is not some trick to show his favour to the Lannister's. More likely if I approach Janos Slynt he'll either stab me or arrest me. No. But even if Baelish is genuine, I am cut off. The Lannister's are closer to King's Landing than Highgarden, they will surround us with me without an army nearby and I will reign for weeks instead of decades. No I shall get my army and I will take this city permanently, Loras gather your men, we ride for Highgarden now!" Loras respectfully nodded and quietly left Renly's chambers.

Renly did not have much time, but neither did he need it. Most of his worldly possessions were at Storm's End and though it would sadden him to sacrifice his wonderful clothes, fine strips of cloth were not worth a life. Renly got his sword. Unused, unswung but that was likely to change. _Kings have blood on their swords, even mad Aerys was martial as a young man._ Renly was quick. He would have to sacrifice his household staff, but that could not be helped.

Within the hour Loras returned, "Everything is ready. All of my Father's knights are with us. The horses are ready." Renly smiled. He gave Loras a long kiss on the lips.

Loras smiled his beautiful smile at him and Renly said, "We shall win. Your sister will be Queen, you shall be by my side and we shall have all.

Renly and Loras got out of the room and discreetly but hurriedly walked out of the castle. The drawbridge was already prepared as the first light shone through. No one was out to stop them; Renly took that as a good sign. He looked at the castle. _I shall be back to claim what is mine, but with an army at my back._

Renly rode out and he saw Loras' knights and retainers already on horseback, ready, waiting. There were at least seventy but Renly did not make a count in his haste. _Let's do it._ Renly lead them on and the others respectfully followed. They rode through the streets in great haste, ignoring everything around them utterly. As soon as they got to the most southern gate of the city, a single Gold Cloak was waiting on guard by the gate. _Does this man know?_ The guard noticed them, the retainers looked edgy and a couple already had their hands on their swords. The Gold Cloak took off his helm and called out: "Open up the gates lads it's Lord Renly." He bowed respectfully, "I'm so sorry about your brother and nephews m'lord. Let's hope Queen Myrcella rules well."

Renly bristled. Renly took a deep breath and called out: "You have my thanks friend. Let us pray that the Gods grant Myrcella great wisdom." _The wisdom to surrender her crown without a fight._ But as Renly rode through the gates and out of the city he knew his words were a lie. _Myrcella will fight and so shall Stannis. But you must fight to get what you want. And I want it all._


	9. Sansa I

Sansa I

"You're stitches are crooked again Arya." Droned the repetitive mantra of Septa Mordane. Sansa looked up from her own work and watched the scene unfolding. _Mordane has said those words ten thousand times to her, why can't Arya learn?_ Arya looked up at the septa, and gave a look.

Arya was clearly agitated from her lack of skill and lack of ability to get any better whatsoever, but whilst the old Arya would bicker, moan or have the occasional temper tantrum, Sansa saw Arya briefly look at Queen Myrcella who gave her an understanding nod and Arya swallowed her throat and simply said, "Then I shall try again Septa." Arya got another bit of cloth and the Queen began a soft conversation to her and Arya smiled, laughed and relaxed as she got on the task at hand.

Sansa smiled. _I have waited long enough for this moment._ Sansa always cringed inwardly as Arya made a mess, shouted very loudly about any stupid thing that came to her head, and overall acted not even the least bit ladylike. _Now though._ Ever since the Royal family arrived, _ever since that night happened,_ Arya has transformed radically. Arya was acting so courteously around everyone. Arya was never rude to the Septa anymore; she never interrupted anyone or flicked her food at others. _Arya even complimented my singing._ It had only been a week but still. Sure Arya still enjoyed playing outside, and Sansa even saw her get dirty whilst showing Queen Myrcella something in the yard, but Arya seemed to change. _It was because of her._ Sansa put on a dignified look but was inwardly beaming as she saw how peaceful Arya looked doing her sewing as Queen Myrcella was softly talking about something to her. Arya just smiled at the young Queen and said something back that must have tickled Queen Myrcella and they shared a laugh together.

Despite Sansa's sisterly joy in seeing Arya's transformation, it struck her as very peculiar how the delicate and very beautiful Queen Myrcella seemed to have become so fond of the rough and seemingly boyish Arya. It struck Sansa as odd that she had not been so close to her. _It isn't as if Myrcella has been ignoring me._ During the dinners in the improvised quarters, the Queen ate with the Stark family and she was the image of courtesy. She praised her guests, always gave everyone the time of day, including her bastard half-brother Jon and was always listening to everything Sansa had to say. _Father always talked about how close he and King Robert were as children. It must gladden the good King's heart wherever he is to see his daughter getting so close to his truest friend's family._

But still despite her soft thoughts, Sansa wanted to have the bond that Arya and Myrcella were building. _I will have my chance soon enough._ Ever since Sansa could walk and talk, she had dreamed of visiting, and eventually staying, at the beautiful sun filled south. _Especially King's Landing._ Sansa Stark was chuffed to pieces after Father announced that she, Arya and Bran will accompany the Royal Family back to the Capital. They would be departing in a few more days and Sansa could barely contain her excitement. She would finally see the majesty of the Red Keep. She would finally see the pretty Southern flowers and finally see the great courtesy and honour of a Southern Knight. _All the things that dreams are made of._ However as Sansa was sewing, her soft dignified smile faded as memories overtook her. _I shall never have my greatest dream now._ Sansa had dreamed of marrying Prince Joffrey and eventually after an appropriate time becoming the Queen. However Joffrey was gone and will never lighten Sansa's life. The Prince, as well as his Father and brother were victims of a cruel madman who despised them simply because they were Kings and Princes. Myrcella was given condolences. _As was the Queen Mother._ However since the execution of the horrible traitor, Queen Cersei had stayed solely in her room, having her meals far away from anyone else. _Could anyone blame her? Her husband and children were killed._ Sansa could not imagine anything worse. _If it wasn't for Myrcella's sake, the Queen Mother would most like fling herself from the nearest tower._

Queen Myrcella was clearly troubled and grieving for her family in her own way, but whenever she was near Arya her eyes lightened up and seemed even happy. _Poor girl, Myrcella has lost her older brother. She might even see Arya as the elder sibling she now lacked._ Sansa put her hopes and dreams of one day being Queen herself to the back of her mind. _That can never happen now. Myrcella is Queen now, and one day she will have a consort of her own that will love, cherish and protect her._

Sansa's little friends, particularly silly Jeyne Poole believed that her big brother Robb was to be consort. Sansa had to explain to Jeyne how stupid such an idea was, "Jeyne, Robb will one day be the Lord of Winterfell. He could hardly be the Lord of Winterfell and the Consort in King's Landing."

Jeyne could only stupidly ask perhaps the dumbest question Sansa Stark had ever heard in her twelve year life. "But why couldn't Queen Myrcella rule from Winterfell."

Sansa had to explain through gritted teeth how everything worked to a steward's daughter. "Because Queen Myrcella's seat is King's Landing. And one day Robb's seat is Winterfell. The two great castles can hardly be matched all those many miles away."

Jeyne put her head down and softly muttered that she understood, but she still evidently did not. Sansa believed that little Bran would be the perfect consort for Myrcella. They were both the same age, Bran will not inherit the family lands and also Bran had dreamed of being a Kingsguard ever since he was big enough to hold a stick. _Marrying the Queen would be the same as protecting her. One day Bran will be a man and will hopefully be strong enough to stop any evil scum from doing what they did to Joffrey._

Sansa was deep in her own thoughts, it was not quite evening but it was still some time before supper. The Queen had softly excused herself and said, "Septa Mordane. I will be required to prepare myself for dinner soon. Could the ladies Arya and Sansa accompany me back to my quarters?"

Sansa's eyes brightened and a full blown smile raised itself on her lips as the Queen softly smiled at her. A blush even rose from her cheeks. Mordane looked at the Queen softly. The Septa wasn't one to disregard a Queen's wishes and said reverently, "Of course your Grace. Sansa, well done as usual on your fine work." Sansa with strong courtesy replied, "Thank you."

Mordane looked sharply at Arya, "One day you will get it Arya, one day."

Arya was clearly angry, Sansa thought she would lose her temper, but Arya with a sharp smirk curtsied and said with a voice smothered with sarcasm, "One day I shall, and I shall give my first good one to you to celebrate your great patience and teachings." Myrcella smiled, trying exceptionally hard not to giggle. Mordane looked suspicious but she gave Arya and Sansa permission to leave with the young Queen.

All three girls walked out of the small room with dignity, but as soon as they were sufficiently far enough Arya and the Queen laughed heavily. Both girls were having the time of their lives as Arya was giggling, "I could not believe you was going to hold that laugh in." Myrcella was laughing harder and patting Arya on the back. Sansa was growing uncomfortable but Arya gave her strange smile towards her and said, "Thanks for playing it so completely serious in there Sansa, I thought I was going to laugh just from seeing your face."

Sansa was getting annoyed now, "You need to get better Arya. Your stitches are far too crooked and the Septa has been trying very hard with you."

Arya rolled her eyes angrily but the Queen softly put her hand on Arya and Arya seemed to calm down. "It was only a jape Sansa, just passing the time." Queen Myrcella put both her hands out and Sansa took the right hand and noticed Arya already got her grubby fingers interlocked with Myrcella's slender ones.

They softly walked outside the building and walked across the yard. Royalist guards were all over the place watching them very closely. Myrcella looked so blissful as Sansa and Arya were holding her hands. Myrcella gave Arya an appreciative smile and said, "Thank you Arya for inviting me to that sewing session."

Sansa smirked at the very idea of Arya inviting someone else to join her in a task she clearly loathed. Arya smiled back and confirmed Sansa's thoughts when she said, "Thank you for coming your Grace. I couldn't imagine anything more boring than sewing, but when it's with you…It isn't truly that bad."

Sansa noticed Arya's blush but focused on her hand as Myrcella tightened her grip on her. "Trust me, the thought of staying in my room all day makes sewing seem like the highest peak of the seventh Heaven in comparison." Sansa saw the Queen's face drop and her peaceful smile evaporate. Sansa was struggling to figure out what to say, but then Arya leaned in to the Queen and gave her a small hug. _How dare Arya presume to hug the Queen unannounced?_ But Queen Myrcella put her free arm around Arya and she saw Myrcella squeeze Arya's shoulder tightly and give Arya a small kiss on the cheek.

Sansa was stunned at seeing this sight, and tried to distract herself in any way that she could. The thought came to her and Sansa softly asked: "How is your Mother your Grace?"

The hug ended and Arya took the Queen's hand again. Myrcella sighed; she looked down at the ground, "Not very well in truth…" Myrcella paused and took a deep breathe. "She hasn't said a word to me in days." Sansa could only absorb this information silently. Myrcella was just looking down on the snowy ground. Sansa could not imagine what was going through the Queen's mind. _Half of her family are now dead, and she is now a Queen. Something she never could possibly expect._

Queen Myrcella looked down on the ground more and more. Her sad frown was growing upwards and she let go of both Stark sisters and within moments she formed half of a snowball and with surprising quickness she put it down Arya's shirt and called out: "I declare a Snowball war."

Sansa was stunned by the scene but Arya could only laugh and in her laughing she called out, "Very well your Grace."

Both Arya and Myrcella began running and both girls dropped down to make snowballs and eventually began throwing them at each other. Both initial attempts missed but Arya's face brightened up and Sansa knew that she was going to aim for her. "Arya, Arya. No." But Arya threw it anyway and got Sansa right on the face.

The cold shook Sansa but before she could say anything she heard laughs. _Boy's laughter._ Sansa turned and saw Robb and Theon Greyjoy sharing a laugh as Bran ran up towards them, holding his wooden sword, at full pelt and began making snowballs of his own. Bran and Arya began firing at each other and Myrcella took a cheeky throw at Robb and hitting him square on the face. Theon Greyjoy laughed heartily and Robb with a courteous bow dropped down and made a snowball of his own and softly hit the Queen on her coat.

Everyone was laughing as squires began running in and making snowballs of their own. Sansa smiled and even she gingerly reached down to the snow and formed a little snowball of her own. She saw Arya to the back of her and she hit Arya at the back of her ears. Myrcella bellowed with laughter as Arya turned and an evil grin formed on her face. She quickly reached down and retaliated and got Sansa on the chest. Even Sansa was laughing at the game and was throwing snowballs with the best of them as the yard was filled with several youngsters playing their games. As the game was reaching its conclusion, Sansa saw from the top of the building her Mother and Father looking down at them all with genuine smiles and laughter. Sansa smiled back and gave a little wave but in the distance Sansa saw the Queen Mother watching them from the balcony outside her own room. _Gods she does not look good._ The beautiful blond Queen that arrived had seemingly aged fifteen years in a matter of a week. _She looks half a Stork, her skin looks blemished and her hair is growing thin._ There was no smile from the Queen Mother's face. She looked at the children with visible contempt and she walked back into her room. The Queen Mother's rapid decline took away any enjoyment Sansa had previously had.

Very soon the game had concluded. No victor was declared nor was there an honourable surrender. _The great war just fizzled out._ Robb, Theon and Bran walked back to where they were practicing and the girls continued their walk back to Myrcella's quarters. Myrcella and Arya were laughing softly and making japes about the snowball war. Sansa was still stunned by her glimpse of Queen Myrcella's mother but tried her best to smile and be pleasant around the Queen.

They were waking softly by the building that housed the Queen but as soon as they got there, the fearsome half burnt man that some called the Hound was waiting for them by the door. The sight of this man put goose pimples on her arms. _I cannot look away._ Sansa would not act with any discourtesy around this man. _He was Joffrey's Sworn Shield and he did avenge him at the least._ The Queen gave a small smile and said to both Sansa and Arya, "I shall see you at suppertime."

Both Stark girls nodded but the Hound called out and said, "Pretty girl." Sansa froze; both she and Arya knew who he was referring to. The Hound continued, "The Dowager Queen wishes for words with you, Sansa." The Hound spat out her name, almost as if it was a curse.

Arya got uptight and walked up to the man and said, "What is this about Hound?"

Myrcella got between them and said, "Don't you worry Arya, it will not be too long."

Myrcella took Sansa's hand but Arya sullenly said, "I'll be waiting here and watching Hound." The Hound snorted with derision but Myrcella led Sansa into the guest's quarters.

Sansa allowed the Queen to guide her up the multiple flights of stairs, as the Hound followed behind them. Queen Myrcella opened the doors and called out, "Hello Mother."

Myrcella's Mother did not turn around. She was looking outside the window and she said in a quiet tone, "I wanted to see Sansa and Sansa alone."

"But..." Myrcella began to reply.

"Leave us now my Queen." The last word was definitely a curse by the former Queen. Sansa was shocked wanted to leave this awkward scene. Myrcella's eyes began to water but without a word she stormed out of the room as the Hound walked by the door, completely covering it.

As soon as Queen Myrcella left the room and was out of sight, the Queen Mother turned around and looked at her guest. Up close the Queen Mother looked even worse. The beauty she had when she arrived at Winterfell that transfixed Sansa was rapidly fading. _Her skin looks even worse close up and her eyes…They look like the eyes of a ravenous bird._ The Queen Mother came closer and eventually touched Sansa on the shoulder. "It is good seeing you again little Dove." The Queen Mother softly said her voice barely above a whisper.

Sansa immediately bent to one knee and respectfully bowed. "It is a pleasure to be received by you your Grace." Sansa raised her head and saw a smirk grow on the Queen Mother's face.

"Your Grace. I like that, shame my own daughter cannot seem to remember that, I am her Regent don't forget. Everyone else already has." Sansa stayed on one knee, afraid to say or do anything that may upset her. After what seemed to be an eternity the Queen Mother said: "Rise." Sansa gratefully did and soon got recomposed standing up.

The Queen Mother put her hand harshly on her chin, seemingly inspecting her, treating her like a piece of cattle before the slaughter. The Queen Mother's cruel eyes examined Sansa closely and Sansa held her head down and her eyes gazing onto the floor. The Queen Mother could only laugh, "You have good breeding Sweet Sansa. Impeccable manners as well. Your mother must have taught you well."

Sansa could only mumble, "Yes your Grace." Sansa gazed eyes at her and felt a deep dark fear. She began to tremble and wanted nothing more than to leave this room and go back to the safety of her Father's arms.

The Queen Mother smiled and said, "You are trembling sweet child. I can't blame you. It isn't your fault."

Sansa was now confused, "What isn't my fault your Grace?"

The Queen Mother's smile curdled. Rage infested her eyes openly, "Joffrey, the fire, all of it. I know Myrcella saved you and that sister of yours. I have spent the last week thinking and wondering, and do you know what I have been wondering?" Sansa couldn't say it. Her throat was constricting and her mask of courtesy was slipping as her eyes grew red from repressed tears. The Queen Mother did not wait for a reply. "I have been wondering why you and that little brat Arya was spared?"

Sansa began to cry and nodded her head down, "Aww am I hurting you? I'm sorry. But look at me Sansa…LOOK AT ME SANSA!" Sansa looked straight at her, and all Sansa felt was fear. The Queen Mother lowered her voice and continued: "Why was it that my sweet sons Joffrey and Tommen, and why a King as well was burned to death, but you and your sister were spared? Why? What makes a pathetic little girl constantly begging for approval and that wild animal sister of yours worthy of life? Why did my daughter choose you two over her own blood?" Sansa could only look on with hot tears flowing through her eyes. Guilt washed over her. _Myrcella saved me and Arya from the fire._ Sansa could only remember falling asleep from the smoke. Sansa assumed that if it wasn't her future husband that would rescue her in her hour of darkness, it would be Father or Robb. _Not a little girl, not a Queen._ But Queen Myrcella did, and Sansa and Arya were alive, and Myrcella's Father and siblings were not.

The Queen Mother continued her rant: "Myrcella chose you a vapid pointless little girl, and Arya… How anyone could love that little beast, even your Mother must be ashamed of her frankly, but there you are Myrcella chose the two of you and Myrcella, the Queen of the Seven Kingdom's, actually seems fond of that beast, they seem to be joined at the hip. What Myrcella sees in her I truly do not know. There are many mystery's in life like why did Rhaegar fall in love with your wild Aunt Lyanna?" Sansa was confused from the strange change of conversation, but she did not utter a word. The Queen Mother continued: "My point is Sansa, that life is not a song, it is a cruel random cauldron where the ingredients are greed, spite and murder."

The Queen Mother paused, Sansa was relieved that she was not being bombarded by her vile words. Eventually the Queen Mother said, "Did you know my brother married a whore?"

 _What?_ Sansa was gobsmacked and could only mutter, "Ser Jaime?"

Cersei raged in anger and took her angrily by the arm squeezing it sharply, "You stupid bitch! Jaime loves me!"

Sansa could only cry in pain but the Queen Mother softened and released her grip and said, "No it was that lustful Imp…Tyrion. He was slightly older than you but half your height. He married a whore. Would have been the shame of the family, but my Father raped her and sent her away of course." The ease the Queen Mother spoke such words sent shivers down Sansa's spine. "My Father taught Tyrion a sharp lesson. Did you know Ser Jaime abandoned his family to join the Kingsguard?"

That Sansa knew. _Everybody knows that._ Cersei smiled, "I told him to do that. Jaime obeyed me utterly but soon he spat on his vows and murdered Aerys. Now Father convinced Robert to allow him to keep his white cloak and to live his life in eternal dishonour. Father gave him a sharp lesson also." Cersei stared back at Sansa but her face had calmed, all the rage disappeared and she finally said: "Now Sansa, my daughter abandoned her family and allowed her brothers to die to save a pair of poxy girls. I think mayhaps Myrcella needs to be taught a sharp lesson also."

Sansa paled, all tears were frozen out of her body. She could only stare at Cersei uncomprehendingly. Cersei smiled at her and said, "Sandor?" The Hound walked by the door and nodded respectfully. "Please escort the lovely Lady Sansa out of the door."

The Hound nodded and walked Sansa down the stairs. As he did and left Cersei's sights he softly said, "Find time for your family little girl." The voice turned sad as he said, "Before it is too late." The Hound took her to the door.

Waiting outside patiently were Arya and Queen Myrcella. Sansa could only stare at them. All of her fears, all of the Queen Mother's words filled her head. She bent down to one knee, she gave Arya a hug and all of her tears ran down her face. Arya was patting Sansa's shoulders as Sansa could only cry out, "I….Love you Arya. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Arya tightened her hands and she put her arms closer together and gave her sister a big hug. Sansa felt protected, so protected in her little sister's arms. Sansa took a deep breath and as she did, the Queen came up and with great courtesy she had her hand out, and Sansa took it and Myrcella helped her up.

As soon as she was up Queen Myrcella gave her a big hug in return and a soft peck of a kiss on the cheek. Sansa's breath turned less and less ragged and Myrcella said, "I will never let them hurt you." Sansa looked at her, and she remembered everything Cersei had just said, "Why?" Sansa asked.

Myrcella looked hurt at the question but she held her hands onto hers and with a deep smile she simply replied, "Because it is right. Because I choose too."

Sansa smiled and Arya took one of her hands and the Queen the other. They were walking back to the improvised feast-room but Sansa took a deep breath and as she felt her sister's grubby lumpy fingers, and the Queen's delicate dainty digits, Sansa smiled. "Thank you your Grace." She turned towards her sister, "Thank you Arya." They both smiled, Sansa could hardly remember the last time Arya gave her such a kindly smile. Sansa smiled back at them both and they walked on. _You cannot forget your manners. I am a lady, and courtesy is a ladies weapon._


	10. Barristan I

Barristan I

"Why in the Seven did you let Lord Renly and his retainers ride _South?_ Ser Barristan Selmy demanded to the foolish young Gold Cloak. As soon as he saw Renly in the throne room in the early hours he knew. _I knew what was in his heart,_ _and still I had let him slip from my fingers._

The Gold Cloak was young, inexperienced but most important common born. "Do you think I would dare presume to command a Lord about Ser?" The Gold Cloak answered back. _No, you have been taught your entire life to bend to a noble's will._ The eunuch Varys looked even more unimpressed than he did. Ser Barristan had known Lord Varys since just after Duskendale and he had never seen him so clearly furious.

Varys looked at this young man, not even a single hair on his chin, so young he was. He simply stared at this man, with eyes colder than steel and quickly spoke in escalating rage: "Do you know what you have done fool? You have condemned the entire Seven Kingdoms to a terrible war. Tyrell versus Lannister. East versus West, North versus South. Family versus Family. And of course thousands of people are going to die because of your grievous error. Surely you must have realised that Renly was not going to ride to his beloved niece because the Queen is currently in the Gods damned North!" Selmy looked concerned as the watchmen hanged his head down in shame, still not quite accepting the gravity of the situation.

"This young man did what any other of the Gold Cloaks would have done. You are dismissed." Selmy said in a soft resigned voice. The young Gold Cloak nodded his head in thanks and quickly left the small council chambers before anyone could say otherwise. It was too late to contain the situation now. _They have half a hundred knights with them, the Gold Cloaks keep the peace, they need five times the number to get them. And if they do somehow get them, the Tyrell's will take offence, say that they were the provoked party and will start the war saying they are merely defending themselves._ Selmy had debated whether to hunt Renly and his merry band himself, but he did not want the throne to be left alone. _This is Queen Myrcella's seat; I cannot run the risk of losing that as well._ Queen Myrcella's family had no representation in the Red Keep. If the castle is taken they stand to lose everything. _I swore a vow. How could anyone call Myrcella Queen if she cannot even keep her own castle?_ Selmy relaxed himself knowing that there was only one course of action. _Protect the castle; hold it until the reinforcements arrive._

As soon as Varys whispered to him that Lord Renly had fled south of the capital in all haste, he had gone to Grand Maester Pycelle with the news, but Pycelle already sent multiple ravens bearing the news to Casterly Rock. Ser Barristan mused at the strange ironies of life. _Not so many years ago Lord Tywin sacked this city, and now he could be the only one able to stop it happening again._

Selmy mused on all this and realised that the Small Council meeting was still continuing. Nobody had said a words since the Gold Cloak gratefully left their sight. The wait was awkward but Selmy was used to keeping a quiet guard. He was also used to watching others. Varys was infuriated; Pycelle looked miserable and even more downtrodden than he looked earlier. Baelish's expressions Ser Barristan could not read. The Master of Coin was seemingly bored and indifferent to the crisis that was unfolding in front of them. _But there is something hidden beneath his eyes._ Selmy did spot him talking to Renly earlier in the day, but despite the man's undeniable talents with coin, Selmy could not imagine a Lord Paramount of the Stormlands being moulded by someone who's Grandfather was a sellsword. _But I did not imagine what Varys could have done to King Aerys either._

Finally the Grand Maester lifted his head ponderously and said: "I have dispatched ravens to Casterly Rock, and to the many loyal houses of the Crownlands and the Riverlands. This city needs be protected. I fear the Gold Cloaks will not withstand an assault by Renly and the Tyrells."

The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard agreed but before he could even say anything a long almost giddy drawn out laugh came from Lord Varys. His face was full of scorn and laughed so very hard. The very image unsettled the Lord Commander. _I have never seen anything like this from him._ Lord Varysalways struck Ser Barristan as always in complete control of his emotions and demeanour. _Mayhaps this is a trick of some kind?_

Varys turned his head to one side, and then to the other. A vile smirk emerged from his lips as his laughter stopped and he said in great fury, "Who are we kidding Grand Maester? Look at us, let's truly look at this mummer's farce here." Selmy turned around at the three other men in the room. Selmy gulped in realisation. Varys confirmed his fears. "A Eunuch, a moneygrubber, an old Maester, and forgive me Ser Barristan I do not doubt your valour but you currently command four swords including your own." _He is not wrong._ Ser Barristan felt exposed; wars were won through strength of arms which came traditionally with greater superiority of numbers. _The Conqueror had a minute army to begin with though._

Littlefinger laughed softly, "My dear Lord Varys, have you lost heart? The Lannister army will protect the city as quickly as Lord Tywin can summon his army, and we all know he shall be quick." _Tywin was quick enough to sack the city for Robert._

Varys looked unimpressed and just stared across at Baelish with clear contempt and said: "The Gold Cloaks loyalty is compromised, only a fool will trust them after that foolishness with Renly. A Castle seat is where the monarch draws his…Sorry her strength, but we have no protection and frankly no reason for staying here. I suggest all those loyal to Queen Myrcella to move out of the city and provide a strong passage of safety from the North, mayhaps Riverrun would serve our cause well."

Littlefinger laughed louder. Ser Barristan could hardly process the idea that Varys wants the Small Council to abandon the Iron Throne to Myrcella's would-be usurper. Littlefinger looked amiable, even kindly as he said in a soft murmur to Varys. "My Lord I know you are a student of history, you know that Aenys and Maegor struggled with insurrections and rebellions after the Conqueror's death. They were Kings of a new dynasty and many thought if Aegon could take the realm quickly, why couldn't they? This is true of Myrcella as well my dear Varys. Robert took the Realm from the Targaryen's and Renly is thinking that he could do the same to Myrcella. We need to show our strength and stay in the capital." Ser Barristan agreed completely with Baelish's suggestions and Pycelle was nodding his head with zeal.

Varys' face turned to stone and he calmly said: "If you were a student of history Baelish then you would know that Maegor was trapped in the capital. I do not need to be a student of history because that is what happened to Aerys Targaryen. Westeros is a massive place but you would be amazed that you can simply run out of country, and that is what will happen if we remain here. We are on the brink of disaster. Renly will be ready before Tywin and even if not, we offer no use to her in this city. Myrcella will need good men and ready past Moat Cailin. Riverrun would serve, Harrenhall too. King's Landing is far too close to Dragonstone and nowhere near close enough to Winterfell." _Dragonstone?_

Ser Barristan did not even consider Lord Stannis Baratheon, but before he could have thought about it, Pycelle boomed angrily and said:"I have never heard such cowardice in my life Lord Varys, Not even from a eunuch. You would deny sweet Myrcella her own seat. If we leave it unoccupied an enemy will steal it from her, that is plain. I move to determine who actually is on our gentle Monarch's side." He stared harshly at Varys. "Or who would surrender the throne without a fight. Who votes in favour to remain in the capital and keep the Queen's government working?"

Pycelle rose his arm up with surprise swiftness, and Ser Barristan did likewise. Baelish looked apologetic but he rose up his hand regardless.

Varys looked unimpressed, he simply stared harshly at Pycelle and said, "Do as you wish, try to run a capital where the Gold Cloaks will likely cut your throat to pledge his loyalty to Renly. I will go to Riverrun and I will sort out how we actually win this war." Varys bowed ponderously at Pycelle who looked at the eunuch with unrestrained hatred. _Someone is betraying the crown._ Ser Barristan would have ordinarily have gambled on the amoral spymaster to be the betrayer. _But Jaime did tell me that it was Varys who begged Aerys to keep the gates barred, Pycelle spoke up for Lord Tywin._ The past was dust, Aerys was long dead and Ser Barristan supported another House.

As Varys left the room, Pycelle raged, "Why don't we arrest that man. He will ride south for Renly mark my words."

Littlefinger smiled amiably, "I doubt Varys would break his word…Not so quickly at least. Let him ride north, he can prove his loyalties there." Littlefinger smiled at Ser Barristan and he calmly said, "I think now would be a good time to conclude the Small Council meeting. We all have great duties to fulfil for the realm." Pycelle nodded and Ser Barristan stood up.

The meeting commenced and Ser Barristan walked back to his quarters. Ser Mandon Moore was waiting outside the council room and followed his Lord Commander without saying a word. The walk was not long, but Ser Barristan's mind was a mess. _How did it come to this?_ Two months ago a prospect of a war was unbelievable. King Robert was past his physical prime, but was still young and hale. His Lord Hand Jon Arryn was still alive and ruled the Kingdom's in a peaceful tolerant manner. _The Princes were still alive._ Ser Barristan remembered Summerhall. He could not believe another such catastrophe could possibly happen again in his lifetime. _The last time a great fire wiped out half the Royal Family, spiteful pretenders rushed from the sea to try to take it all. Now Renly looks like this generation's Maelys the Monstrous._ Ser Barristan smirked briefly as he walked through the halls he had lived in for most of his adult life. _Maelys was hideous, Renly is comely. Maelys was a warrior, Renly is not._ But Renly could have a bigger army, and this one was already on Westerosi soil. _Renly will have a greater chance of success than Maelys ever did._ Selmy's knees began to buckle but he thankfully reached the Kingsguard's quarters, and as soon as he entered the chambers and despite the surprised look of concern of Ser Arys Oakheart looking on from a chair, he bent down to one knee and prayed a silent prayer. _I pray I have the strength to kill Renly, like I did with Maelys._

Ser Preston Greenfield chuckled at the sight of the Lord Commander's praying and Selmy's face turned bright red. He got up from his knees and said with anger rising in his voice, "This is a time of horror Greenfield. I need all the help I can get."

Greenfield chuckled again and said, "You shall get no help from the Gods Ser. Only steel can answer your prayers." _He is not wrong._ Ser Barristan looked at the brothers of the Kingsguard who did not accompany Robert to Winterfell. _Greenfield is tough but a fool. Moore is truly dangerous. But Ser Arys…_ Ser Arys Oakheart looked afraid and nervous. _He hails from the Reach. His family could declare for Renly. Kingsguard's are sworn to their kings but family bloodlines and loyalties run deep. Just ask the Kingslayer._

Ser Mandon Moore looked at his Lord Commander with his horrifyingly soulless eyes and asked, "Her Grace Queen Myrcella is far into the North. Lord Tywin Lannister is closer, sure, but he will need time for his army to unite and arrive at the city gates. What can we do in the meantime?" Ser Barristan considered every word from his sworn brother and watched. _His eyes betray nothing._ Ser Barristan had never met a man in his entire life whose gaze was as lifeless and cold. _I will have use of him in the battles to come; the sight of him will haunt our enemies on the battlefield._

The Lord Commander looked at Moore and said, "Reinforcements from the Crownlands will arrive in the capital very soon."

Greenfield laughed. Selmy was furious but Greenfield simply said, "Some Knights may come and help us, some soldiers too. But let's be honest, many Lords will simply wait and see who wins first. No, I believe training the Gold Cloaks to withstand a siege is imperative. Fifteen Hundred Gold Cloaks are in this city. With the right training they could withstand many times that number."

Ser Barristan was stunned at Greenfield's suggestion. "Ser Preston, Casterly Rock is closer to King's Landing than Highgarden. Neither Lord Tywin nor Lord Tyrell could muster soldiers out of thin air. Armies take time to grow." Ser Preston pouted and looked half a boy as he sulked. _Greenfield must think I am a fool, but he does not know._ As well as Renly leaving the city, sometime before Lord Arryn's death rumours had floated of extreme corruption by the Commander of the Gold Cloak's Janos Slynt. Slynt was born a commoner but he played the Lord as he embezzled coins and took bribes for promotions and positions. Slynt's forces were competent enough at keeping the peace, but were too greedy and self-indulgent to be a force against properly trained soldiers. _Though I could replace him._ It was not Ser Barristan Selmy's place normally to make radical changes to anything outside of his command of the Kingsguard. _But these are not normal times._ Would the Dowager Queen or Lord Tywin Lannister truly care if he replaced a corrupt Gold Cloak for one who would be more useful in a siege? Selmy assumed not. _I have not got much time to do this; I need to be as discrete as possible._

As they talked inside their chambers, a knock was heard on the door and as Barristan opened it Petyr Baelish and a man he had never seen before came in. Baelish nodded and said, "My good knights. I know how much you love your sweet monarch." The men murmured their agreement and with a brash smile Baelish said, "This fine gentleman could be a massive help in securing Myrcella's rule." Selmy looked at Baelish's companion. _Tall, strong but looks utterly unremarkable. He is no Knight; otherwise I would have seen him on the field._

However Selmy would take whatever help was needed and Selmy asked: "What is your name?"

"Seamus Waters, Ser. I am a Captain of the Royal Fleet." Replied back Baelish's companion. Selmy smiled. _The Royal Fleet, they would be a great help for us._ Waters continued: "Lord Renly has abandoned his Queen and Niece, but it is in my opinion that Stannis Baratheon poses the greater threat to the Queen."

Greenfield laughed but it was the cold voice of Ser Mandon Moore that said, "Renly might entice the Tyrell's, but he is too selfish to set himself aside for his older brother. Who could Stannis get to help him take the throne?"

Waters nodded but he calmly said, "Lord Stannis is a warrior with a warrior's instinct. Renly has never fought a day in his life and will make mistakes." Selmy smiled. _Insightful man._ Even with a great army at his back, Renly was arrogant and proud and had no knowledge of war. _He will not heed his war council and will make a massive blunder. Stannis though…_ Lord Stannis' allegiance was unclear, but he could not imagine Stannis allowing his little brother to stake a claim to the Iron Throne and him doing absolutely nothing. Stannis was a commander and withstood the Tyrell army before, and even crushed the Greyjoy Fleet at sea, a remarkable achievement. _Stannis is the danger. I must eliminate him quickly._

"What is your suggestion?" Ser Barristan asked.

Waters smiled, "The Royal Fleet can be ready to disembark for Dragonstone by the morrow Ser. We can trap Lord Stannis on his island, allow him to pledge his allegiance to Queen Myrcella or kill him if he does not. We can deal with Stannis, whereas you can deal with Renly."

Ser Barristan smiled; he looked at his sworn brothers. Greenfield looked interested, Oakheart distracted by what his family would do and Moore looked bored. As did Lord Baelish. Ser Barristan looked at the young Captain and said: "I accept your proposal. You have my consent to sail for Dragonstone." Waters bowed and thanked him. Ser Barristan looked at Petyr Baelish and smiled, "You have my thanks Lord Baelish. You may have won us the war."

Baelish smiled and nodded, "Thank you for your wisdom in accepting this Ser Barristan." Both guests left the quarters and all the Knights looked at one another.

A small smile reached Oakheart's lips. Even Moore cracked a rare smile, and Greenfield laughed and called out, "Now after that important meeting of state, I think we need a drink after all of that. New Queens, rebels. It is a lot to take in for one day." Greenfield paused, but the jovial smile changed into a contemplative smile. Ser Preston continued: "But I have faith, and I really think that we are really going to win this one. But I do know that we need some of that sweet sweet wine, does anyone have any objections?"

Every Knight booed jokingly, even Ser Barristan laughed as heartily as the others. A smile reached Ser Barristan's face. Ever since Robert's ascension to the throne, as well as the quick demises of his former brother's; Ser Barristan tried to keep any personal attachments away from his sworn brothers. _It's hard to see a Kingslayer as your brother._ But today as Ser Preston got a fine skin and poured it into four glasses onto the Kingsguard's fine oak table, Ser Barristan felt the brotherhood alive with these men in this room. As the last of the wine poured into the glasses, all four knights raised their glasses, and as was the custom the Lord Commander led the procession.

"To the long bountiful reign of Queen Myrcella Baratheon; the first of her name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men. May she reign long in peace and with great victory."

All the other knights bashed the glasses and chanted out, "Victory!" _Aye, one last victory, one more fight, for victory._


	11. Jon I

Jon I

In the busy and packed out yard bustling with men and women trying to get everything ready for the Royal departure, the bastard of Winterfell Jon Snow realised that so much has changed in his life. Before the royal visit life seemed so simple for young Jon, but with the great tragedy at their own feast-hall, everything seemed to have changed. _Who could have known what was to come?_ Jon Snow expected the royal visit to be a formal affair where King Robert would feast, drink and name Lord Eddard Stark as the new Hand of the King. Jon was under no illusions. Despite Robb being heir to Winterfell and their own closeness growing up, Lady Stark would not tolerate her husband's bastard living in her halls when her husband would be far away for so long. _I did not expect this though._

A couple of days before, just before his supper, Jon was summoned by the new young Queen Myrcella Baratheon. Jon was surprised that a Queen would pay any attention or interest to any bastard whatsoever but he could never ignore a Queen's request. He went to her quarters, guarded fiercely by Ser Jaime Lannister. Jon remembered that the easy smile and arrogant swagger he witnessed before the feast was gone. _The fire changed him._ The Kingslayer looked edgy, uptight and defensive. _He also looks older, like he has been carrying the weight of the world on his own shoulders._ Ser Jaime gave one look at him, judging him like a piece of meat. It did not faze Jon. _I have been judged all my life._

The Kingslayer brusquely said, "The Queen is expecting you." Lannister opened the door and Jon Snow walked in.

Queen Myrcella was a child, _younger than Arya._ But she looked dignified. Jon remembered being unimpressed as she saw her at the feast, looking head over heels in love with Robb, but now with her calm demeanour, especially so near from her Father's and Brother's murder, Jon was impressed by the quiet resolve of his monarch. Queen Myrcella was already ready for Supper and was wearing a beautiful Green dress and her hair looked exquisite. She gave a charming smile and said: "Thank you for coming Jon; may I have a word with you please?" _A Queen asking a bastard's permission?_

Jon smiled as he bent his knee and replied, "Of course your Grace."

Myrcella smiled as she said, "Please rise." Jon did as he was bid. The Queen smiled at him and said softly: "I have been told that after I disembark for King's Landing, you plan on joining the Night's Watch?" Jon smiled. _How many other monarch's would give two hoots about a bastard's plans?_

Jon simply replied, "Those are my intentions your Grace."

The Queen smiled but it was a shy smile and she simply replied, "Those are noble intentions Jon, but…" Jon looked confused but Myrcella said after her pause, "I have heard that life at the Night's Watch is a life of hardship and sacrifice."

Jon looked determined and proud, "I am unafraid of hardship or sacrifice. I wish to do my duty to the realm and join the Night's Watch."

Myrcella's smile turned from shy to sad and she replied: "Even so, you are fourteen?"

"Yes." Jon replied.

Myrcella looked determined and said: "Surely you would want to see some of the realm beforehand, so would you do me the honour of accompanying me back to King's Landing?"

Jon was speechless. He had never expected such a request. He had bent down to one knee and said breathlessly, "I am not worthy of the honour your Grace."

The Queen smiled and bade him to get back up. "I want you to come with me Jon, an honoured guest. So do you consent?" The Queen had asked him. Jon felt conflicted, it was always his dream to join the Night's Watch but this was an honour. _And it would be nice to see the South with Arya, Bran and Sansa._

Jon stammered, "I….I have already given my word to my Uncle Benjen." Myrcella looked saddened by Jon's answer. _Well I did give my word to him, but he did say I had all of the rest of the royal visit to change my mind._ Jon wanted to hear what his Uncle would have to say about this so Jon offered back: "But…I…I will discuss this with my Uncle your Grace." Myrcella smiled warmly to that news.

"You got to take the offer Jon." Uncle Benjen pleaded with his nephew after Jon had explained him the Queen's offer. Jon was still conflicted, but his Uncle was persistent. "Jon, you have your whole life ahead of you. I was older than you when I joined the order."

Jon just said in response, "I just don't want to abandon you or the Watch."

His Uncle smiled but it was a half-earnest, and half-mocking smile. His Uncle looked at him and said, "The Wall is over eight thousand years old. It can survive another few years without you, or ever if you choose not to go down that road. Jon, the Wall is filled with lads who regretted taking their oath. Spend time in the South. See what life is truly like, and if you choose to take the black afterwards then well and good, an experienced man will have chosen to have taken the black and not a boy who doesn't know what the words he will swear truly mean. Go South young lad."

Queen Myrcella was happy as Jon changed his mind and sheepishly asked if the offer stood. Arya, Bran and even Sansa looked ecstatic when hearing the news that he would accompany them to King's Landing. Aside from being given the opportunity to accompany his family to the capital, Sansa's personality change was the big surprise since the horrible fire. _Should it be a big surprise? Surviving something like that whilst so close to death._ Jon remembered the horror of seeing both his sisters on the ground unconscious, but he also remembered his great relief when they coughed themselves awake.

Jon always loved Sansa, but their relationship was a very cold and strained one. Sansa only really spoke to Jon when the children were on their own together and played their childish games. Whenever Sansa's mother was nearby though... _I know enough about Lady Stark's cold glazes._ Sansa never gave Jon such open coldness but it was not a pleasant relationship as Sansa ignored Jon and they never bonded as Jon did with the rest of his half-siblings. _Ladies are not taught to be overly kind to their bastard brother._ However since the fire Sansa seemed to have mellowed out. She seemed slightly less interested in being prim and proper. Her relationship with Arya had definitely improved and they even smiled at one another. _I did not expect to see that happen any time soon._

Jon smiled looking at the hustle and bustle of people moving to and fro, and in the bustle Jon saw his father talking softly to Sansa. His father looked kind and warm-hearted as he listened to Sansa's every word. _He has put on his fatherly face, not his Lordly one._ Sansa was talking to Father about something important. Sansa looked pensive and though Jon could not hear what she was saying, she looked pleading and he saw her Father smile warmly at her, and gave her a very strong lingering hug. As they hugged Father's eyes noticed his and could see him whispering something to Sansa and she smiled at Father and then turned and smiled at him.

Sansa ran towards Jon with some haste. _I cannot even remember the last time I saw Sansa run._ Sansa ran earnestly towards him and she called out: "Jon, can I have a few words?" _Why is everyone being so nice and polite around me all of a sudden?_

"Of course Sansa." Jon replied. Sansa looked excitable, genuinely excitable such as what Arya and Bran looked like when playing their games. Jon smiled brightly at that thought. But then Sansa's face dropped at that and her smile turned into a sad frown. _Oh what have I done now?_

Sansa quietly said, "You have always been so nice Jon, always been so nice to me. I don't know why." Jon felt embarrassed. _I am sullen, distant and suspicious by nature._ Sansa continued: "I have treated you unfairly, it is not right. You are my older brother Jon, I am truly sorry for everything I have ever done and I want to make it up to you." Jon was stunned. _I never imagined Sansa speaking so frankly._

Jon could only mumble, "Wow, that's really great to hear."

Sansa gave a small smile and said, "I don't know exactly how I can make things up to you, Jon but I will."

Jon smiled heavily. His face was hurting from the massive smile coming from his lips and all he could say was, "There is nothing you need to do Sansa, you have just given me what I always wanted."

Sansa hugged him extremely hard and Jon basked in Sansa's warm hug and he reciprocated in kind. The hug lasted some time and Sansa just looked straight into Jon's eyes and flashed a kind smile. "The fire almost stopped this from ever happening Jon. I won't ever let things get like what they were before Jon, I promise."

Jon smiled and said back, "I promise too."

Sansa smiled and she said, "I need to make my farewells to…"

Sansa looked flustered. "You can say it Sansa, your Mother."

Sansa just looked up and said: "Yes, I'll see you when we depart Jon." Sansa walked back after giving another soft smile at Jon.

As Jon was watching his sister walking enthusiastically back towards her parents chambers, Jon was interrupted by a familiar voice. "A sister begs your forgiveness for every insult she gave you and every thought of contempt that ever crossed her mind. I would pay all the gold in Casterly Rock for Cersei to say anything like that to me." Jon looked down and saw the Queen's small Uncle Tyrion Lannister walking along the castle's yard.

"How much did you hear Lord Tyrion?" Jon asked.

"Heard little enough, but everyone in the yard saw your tender little scene." Jon looked flushed but Tyrion just laughed, "Moments like that are rare, believe me. Just smile and accept the good things that happen. You have accepted the bad long enough." Tyrion smiled a toothy smile. Jon could not fail to note that Tyrion Lannister looked grotesque, a stunted hideous dwarf with mismatched eyes. _He may have wealth and a famous name, but he knows all about the bad as well._ The dwarf walked away from Jon, softly laughing to himself.

Jon Snow walked over by the kennels, and saw Ghost waiting for his master patiently. Jon smiled and called out, "Here, boy. Here, Ghost." Ghost looked at him and obediently followed his call.

Jon heard a laugh and heard a familiar voice call out, "You finally got Ghost to do your bidding?" Jon turned around and saw his elder brother Robb with a big grin on his face. Robb went over to him and gave him a massive hug. The hug was strong and lingering. Robb smiled at Jon and said, "I cannot wait to hear of your adventures down South. I cannot wait to hear everything.

Jon was struggling not to laugh but he gave an enigmatic smile and replied, "Some things, not everything." Jon smiled and both brothers laughed and Robb patted his brother on the back, but Jon saw Rickon holding Shaggydog by the scruff of his neck, whilst looking confused at all the busy movement around him. Jon went up to his brother Rickon and softly went up to him and gave him a hug as well. Rickon just looked up as Jon ruffled his hair and smiled sweetly at him. "I cannot wait to see you bigger Rickon." Rickon looked nervous but Jon just said, "I love you Rickon, and I shall see you soon."

The whole of the family were ready for their farewells now. All the children had packed their belongings and were all ready to depart. All of the Stark children had their direwolves with them by their sides. All were trained sufficiently enough but Jon smirked as he noticed that they favoured their masters. Nymeria was clearly anxious as Arya was trying to calm her down. Jon laughed as Sansa and Lady were standing side by side looking calm and regal. Bran looked excited and was petting Summer anxiously. Due to his bastard status Jon was not with his family for the official farewells. _It is all for the best._ Jon Snow was not in the mood to experience another icy glare from her. _I am nearly a man grown; I don't need to be scolded like a child anymore._

The children said their farewells to Lady Stark who said kind encouraging words to her leaving children. Robb looked half a Lord already despite his young age as he said all the official words and bade farewell to his true-born siblings with a quiet dignity. _Robb was born to be a Lord, and he will become a very good one._ Rickon Stark however looked like any confused three year old boy who did not quite understand the gravity of most of his siblings leaving him. _He still has Robb with him and his Mother too._ Lord Eddard Stark hugged little Rickon and gave soft words of encouragement to Robb. His Father hugged his wife and courteously kissed her hand softly. Lady Stark gave a tender smile but as she darted her eyes around the mass of men waiting, Jon strategically hid his head behind one of his Father's guards. _I don't want to spoil the moment._

When Lord Eddard made his farewells, Queen Myrcella moved to the head of the procession. She looked regal wearing a lovely red dress. She walked with her Uncle the Kingslayer, and Myrcella walked past everyone in a dignified manner until she saw the Direwolves. Myrcella gave one look at Summer and her eyes widened at the sight of the animal. _The Queen is afraid._ She stopped in her tracks and was breathing harder, just staring at the direwolf. The wolf looked at Myrcella kindly enough, no anger or growls came. Ser Jaime gently tapped her shoulder and Myrcella moved her gaze to Arya who gave an encouraging smile. Myrcella quickly moved her eyes away from the wolves and hugged Rickon, Robb and Lady Stark, offering kind hearted compliments and thanking her for her hospitality.

Despite the pleasantries, Jon heard whispers by the men around him about the Dowager Queen's noticeable absence. The Dowager Queen had not been seen outside of her chambers since the execution of her Husband and son's killer. _It is not just that they are whispering about._ A servant had overheard the Dowager Queen loudly arguing with her brother Ser Jaime about the future. When that whisper happened, ten more sprung up. One whisper alleged that the Dowager Queen had consorted with known cutthroats in her chambers begging her favour, and that she believed her husband and son's killer to merely be a catspaw. _But for whom, who knows?_ Jon could not imagine who would want to massacre the Royal Family and to make an enemy of the Starks and all of the North. _But who knows, only a fool would make an enemy out of the Baratheon's, Lannister's and the Stark's?_

Another whisper was that the Dowager Queen had gone mad with grief of the death of her family, the servant who spread this tale, an elderly maid who had served Jon's Grandfather, spoke in hushed tones and only speaking because she had not noticed Jon in the room said one evening, "Queen Cersei is just staying in her room all day, mumbling about fires and some superstitious nonsense about prophecies and wood witches, I overheard it all."

Her friend laughed at her openly and said, "You are a worse story teller than Old Nan."

The maid just stared aghast and said, "I remember hearing the whispers about Aerys. He stayed in his castle for years; the isolation is not good for the soul. Neither is fire. Mark my words, when Lord Tywin sees his daughter he will take full custody of the Queen. Lord Tywin despises any weakness. And heaven knows m'lord Stark still has not forgiven him for the sack…Winter is coming for all of us."

Jon remembered that whisper, and chose to follow his gut feelings and keep this whisper to himself. _It's just servant's talk. Idle whispers, nothing more._

But Jon felt cold as he remembered seeing Sansa and the girls a few nights ago after Sansa was invited to receive the Dowager Queen and Jon had never seen Sansa so frightened in his life. Sansa's red hair looked afire due to how pale her skin was. She had obviously cried due to how red her eyes were, but she did not say anything over dinner. Jon also remembered seeing how protective Arya and Queen Myrcella were, holding her hand and clearly comforting her as they left together after they were excused after supper. Jon remembered seeing Arya touching Sansa's shoulder as they had left the improvised feasting chamber. _They were never close. But something has changed for the better._

The fact was however that the Dowager Queen had walked onto her monstrous wheelhouse at the crack of dawn and was waiting inside with her household guard. Jon Snow remembered how vibrant Cersei had looked when Father accompanied her before the feast started. _She looked amazing, but her face was cold and her smile insincere._ Jon Snow could imagine her vanity in hiding her grief from the outside world. Jon reasoned that Cersei could not hide herself from the rest of the realm forever. _Particularly if she wishes to serve as Myrcella's Regent._

As Jon was pondering about the realm, Queen Myrcella had finished her farewells and she walked alongside Lord Stark to the gates of Winterfell. Everything was ready for a swift departure. As everyone was walking behind their monarch's lead, Arya ran towards Jon and beamed as she said, "I can't wait to see the south now!"

Jon smiled and said, "Me neither Arya, I cannot wait."

The Queen abandoned her royal dignity as she called out excitedly, "Come on Arya! I want you with me!"

Arya looked at Jon, Jon gave a small smirk and said, "Go." Arya did and ran past the many servants to reach her friend.

Jon saw Bran come nearer to him and Bran held out his hand to Jon and Jon accepted it. Jon had noticed Lady Stark's smile curdle as she saw Bran holding Jon's hand. Jon strove to ignore her. _Not today, I am not letting her make me feel awful today._ As they walked Bran said oblivious to his brother's sudden tension, "I can't wait to see what adventures we find in the South!" Bran had dreams of knighthood and Jon smiled, forgetting everything, as he imagined little Bran becoming big, strong and a legendary knight.

"I'm sure you will have a great time finding out."

At the end of the procession, Jon saw a gigantic chariot held by a large number of horses. It was completely unlike anything Jon had ever seen before. It could comfortably hold dozens of people and had a pavilion to protect against the elements. He saw the Queen walking towards it, beaming as she was holding Arya's hand as the two girls were sharing a private joke amongst themselves. Behind them he saw Father with Sansa, and Jon saw as both turned their faces and called out, "Come on Bran, Jon." Bran looked excited and Jon humoured his little brother and walked at a heightened pace. The girls stopped by the chariot and walked eagerly up the stairs.

Sansa flashed a shy smile towards Jon and Father just looked at Jon and said, "I am truly glad you are coming Jon." The Queen was sticking out by the stairs to the main part of the chariot's quarters with Arya and they were waiting impatiently.

"Come on everyone." Arya called out.

The Queen smiled at Jon and she called out, "Plenty of room in here Jon."

Jon saw Arya beam heartily from what the Queen said and she tightened her grip on the Queen's hand. Jon smiled at his sister and he followed his father's lead up the stairs onto the chariot. The stairs were too steep for direwolves so Father commanded a servant, "Keep the Direwolves safe and out of trouble, make sure nobody bothers them, my children will chain them up when we stop." The servant nodded, the wolves understood Father well enough and they stayed outside.

As Jon walked into the Chariot's pavilion, Jon noted that the view was not much inside aside from seeing forwards where the horses were riding from. The views inside the chariot were beautiful with a wide range of Myrish carpets and beautifully soft chairs. Jon sat down on one such, and Sansa eagerly sat down next to him, with Bran on the other side. Jon saw opposite him Arya and the Queen holding hands and whispering to each other and giggling amongst themselves. Ned Stark had a bemused smile, but that dropped as he saw the Kingslayer coming into the chariot and the Knight quickly explained: "Your Grace, I shall accompany your mother in the wheelhouse. Uncle Tyrion and Ser Boros and Ser Meryn will accompany you today."

The Queen nodded solemnly. It was a poorly kept secret that the Queen and her Mother were having difficulties since Myrcella defied her mother's wishes for a quicker execution for the traitor. _The Dowager Queen will feel better when she is back home at the capital._

Myrcella's stormy face brightened as her Uncle, the Imp Tyrion Lannister came up alongside the two Kingsguard's to sit on guard protecting the Queen. Bran was clearly awestruck at the two Kingsguard's, whereas Father looked uneasy at being at such proximity with such men. The Queen smiled and spoke briefly with her Uncle and then Myrcella called out to the riders on the separate front box of the chariot: "We are ready to depart my good man."

The rider answered back: "Very good, your Grace." The man shouted loudly at the horses and pulled his harnesses and the army of horses began to move.

The girls cheered softly and Arya just held the hand of the Queen with a peaceful smile on her lips. Jon looked around at this company and Jon felt content. _I am travelling with my family._ Jon had always felt a strong affinity to the North but Jon felt highly excited about going to the South. He looked at Bran's wonder, Sansa's quiet look of hope, Father's kind patience, and Arya looking peacefully at the Queen's excited smile. Jon smiled in turn. _This is my lot in life._


	12. Stannis I

Stannis I

In the dark loom of the room during the early hours of the morning, the wait was agonising. _I am so close to it all, but yet I must wait further more._ The rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, Stannis Baratheon, the first of his name and the rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, grinded his teeth as he sat by the scale model table of Westeros. _The Conqueror had the right of it._ Westeros was not truly Seven Kingdoms, yes there was the great snow in the North and a desolate desert in Dorne but it was all one land. _There are no natural borders, no great oceans separating any part of it._ Truly Westeros was one Kingdom. _There can only be one ruler of Westeros now, Aegon the Conqueror has seen to that, and I shall rule it all._

Stannis Baratheon's anger came as he waited for the rest of his bannerman to arrive to the Island stronghold of Dragonstone. _Of all the insults Robert gave me throughout my life, this is the worst of them._ Dragonstone was poor, isolated and a difficult place to mass an army. _The Targaryen's gave this useless piece of rock to their heirs to stop them from being able to rise against their rightful King._ By rights Stannis Baratheon should have been given Storm's End after his older brother ascended to the Throne, not to be handed to the youngest brother Renly _._ Stannis shivered in rage thinking about the sheer unfairness of the entire situation. _I was the loyal brother; I tolerated his excesses and all of his insults. I obeyed every command and fought all of his wars. Now a usurper has stolen the realm right from under me._

The anger resonated as while Stannis could only wait now for his bannerman to arrive to Dragonstone, he had acted quickly and got out of King's Landing as fast as he possibly could. Ever since Lord Arryn's murder at the hands of Robert's Queen and Robert's subsequent journey to the North, Stannis quickly sailed away from the capital and back to Dragonstone and discretely ordered his bannerman to prepare their forces and their ships. _I knew Cersei would murder Robert._ Stannis expected that Cersei would strike soon and take the throne for her family, and that if he stayed in the capital then some dear friend of theirs would either kill him in his sleep or arrest him. But hearing that aside from Robert, that Joffrey and Tommen were murdered as well truly surprised him. Lingering thoughts briefly mused themselves in Stannis' mind, thoughts about how Cersei's children could have got involved, at one point he even believed the fire was an accident. _Nonsense, it was too conveniently timed. Cersei is dangerous and if she is mad enough to parade three illegitimate abominations of incest around, she would burn down Eddard Stark's halls. Her children being in danger or not._ _Cersei blew her chance, Joffrey was young but he was male._ Stannis smiled, it was harsh and bitter, but it was a smile nonetheless. _Viserys the Second denied Daena, and Aegon the Second denied Rhaenyra. If I play my hand correctly I win. Cersei was too dramatic, too showy and it will cost her dearly._

To win though Stannis needed all of his bannerman to supply him with a large host of fresh soldiers. If Stannis was one thing though, it would not be a fool. A couple of thousand fighting men had arrived in the last couple of days, and at best a couple more thousand men would arrive further. The Lord of Dragonstone had meagre support at best. _I cannot conquer all of Westeros with this rag tag band of misfits, but if my plan works my support will grow tenfold._ Stannis knew he just needed to take the initiative and strike the first blow. But he also knew that he did not have much more time left. _Lord Tywin will be marching eastwards to the capital by now, I have one more night for the rest of my bannerman to arrive, and after that I must take my chance._

As Stannis stared out at the window, he saw ships out to the distance, many ships. Stannis nodded uncertainly. He saw what seemed to be possibly forty ships, maybe fifty, sailing swiftly towards Dragonstone and then it hit him. _This is Robert's fleet._ Even in the darkness they clearly showed the royal banners. _A Golden Stag._ The cruelty shook Stannis into a bitter rage. _The Lannister's mock me even now by falsely bearing my family sigil._ _Myrcella is the Kingslayer's seed, a feigned pretender, an abomination of incest._ Stannis stared wildly at the approaching fleet. Stannis got up from his chair and walked quickly outside the room. As he did his castellan and Uncle by law Ser Axell Florent arrived even more frantically and was breathlessly trying to say something.

"Your Grace have you seen what is approaching?" Ser Axell was panicking, and gave the look of a man who would do anything aside from fight. _He has never fought in a siege. He doesn't truly know my resolve, even now._

Stannis could only stare contemptuously at his Uncle by law, "We have enough men to contain a siege for months." Ser Axell did not look convinced. Stannis' blood was boiling. _How was I convinced to make this fool my Castellan?_

Stannis was not in the mood to play games, not now. So he calmly said to the Knight, "But if this is to be our end Ser then I want it to be such an end..." Stannis paused, he knew he would die one day, he had only hoped after a long fruitful life. "Get the men ready for a siege." Florent nodded and moved promptly.

Despite Stannis' rage, he was genuinely impressed that he was to be neutralised from the war almost immediately. _Well played._ Queen Cersei and her child were still presumably guests of Lord Stark, still far away in the snowy wilderness. _And Cersei made a botch of her coup to begin with, so who sanctioned this?_ _Varys? Baelish? Lord Tywin?_ Stannis' begrudging respect died at the realisation that whoever planned this did not matter in the grand scheme of things. _The result is I am now completely isolated on this rock. But I will never bow to a bastard borne of incest._ _I will go out fighting with steel in hand._

Stannis marched into his quarters and found his sword. It was a large fearsome piece of steel. It was not made from the fabled Valyrian Steel, but it was an impressive form of craftsmanship nonetheless. Stannis lacked his older brother's lusts for violence, but even he could not wait to at least cut through at least some of Cersei Lannister's creatures. _Let them come._ As Stannis picked up his sword he saw his young squire, little Devan Seaworth, by the door. He was common born with a plain face but he was a loyal lad and knew how to obey orders. Stannis then felt a little sad, he was fond of the boy. _He would have made a worthy Knight eventually, worthy of his Father. Shame he will never likely see that day now._

"Get Bryan and get my armour." The lad nodded and dashed as fast as he could. As Stannis watched him run, his wife came down the very narrow staircase in her sleeping gown and just looked at him. _Another frosty reception._ Stannis was used to Selyse's contempt. _The marriage was never warm; this siege will not improve that one bit._ She said nothing to him, and nor did he say anything to her. Eventually she nodded and went back upstairs. _She knows._ Stannis gulped at how frail she looked. She was skinny, and her hair was so thin it looked like it could fall off of her scalp by a gust of wind. _She was hardly the healthiest woman, but she is clearly sick._

Stannis then heard Selyse arguing with her daughter up atop the staircase. "Father is very busy, go back to bed now!"

Stannis took a deep breathe. _I want to see her._ The King wanted at least some small comfort before he would have to deal with the incoming fleet. Stannis marched out of his room and called out by the staircase, "Shireen?"

"Father!" Shireen shouted. His wife moved down purely to shoot him a look of disgust but Stannis did not care. _I want to see her._ Shireen came down and immediately hugged her Father. Stannis was confused as Shireen put her arms around him. Stannis never understood hugs. He saw Robert give them to many a man, but never to him. Stannis was uncomfortable but he could see Shireen took comfort from touching him, so he gingerly put his arms over her, as softly as he could. _She is a delicate child; I don't wish to hurt her._

Stannis allowed the hug to continue but then said in a stern fashion: "Shireen, it is very late."

Shireen looked sad and said: "I know Father but I heard the commotion and I saw all the ships coming towards us…"

Stannis interrupted his daughter and said as calmly as he could: "I know. I saw the ships too." Stannis saw the doubt and fear in Shireen's eyes. She was a child, and she was disfigured by the greyscale, but the Princess Shireen was not stupid. _She knows what shall happen._ Stannis quickly said: "Shireen, I want you to do a special duty for me."

Shireen looked excitable, but also a brief look of pride washed over her face. _She wants to do me proud._ Shireen calmed herself down and said with gravity that only small children could muster: "Of course, anything Father."

A small smile reached Stannis' face. _The realm needs good girls like her._ Stannis said softly, "A lot of people inside the castle are panicking right now. I need you to set a good example and stay calm and go back into your bed chambers. I shall see you in the morning Shireen."

Shireen looked at him and gave him another hug and said as she was hugging him, "Of course Father. I can do that." Stannis awkwardly bent his knees and as he was on his daughter's level Shireen gave her Father a kiss on the cheek and she ran back the staircase saying: "Good night Father."

 _It won't be a good night._ Stannis did not have the heart to say that, not to her. But Stannis could not find it in him to lie, so he strategically said: "Have yourself a good night Shireen." Shireen ran up the stairs, and as she did Selyse just stared furiously at him. Any calm that his daughter had given him had evaporated. Stannis could only stare angrily at his wife. He knew that Selyse tried to hide Shireen from the rest of the world because of her disfigurement. _But she is the Princess Shireen of House Baratheon, my daughter and my heir._ Stannis loved his daughter and did not care about her physical appearance. _Cersei is comely, and look how vile she is._ Selyse continued staring at him with unconcealed rage. _I am not in the mood to deal with any nonsense from my loving wife tonight._ Stannis refused to say a single word to his wife, his Queen, and she quickly got the hint and sulked off back upstairs.

Eventually the Seaworth boy brought Stannis' other squire, as well as his armour but also his father as well. Ser Davos Seaworth looked stricken as he was already prepared for battle with plain boiled leather and a helm on his head, with a sword at his side. _There is no false airs with my Onion Knight._ Ser Davos Seaworth was no warrior, but he was reliable, honest, loyal and not without some shrewd cunning.

"Your Grace." Davos said respectfully after a bow. Davos' son was already preparing his armour so Stannis said respectfully back:

"Ser Davos. Is the castle prepared for a siege?"

Davos shivered, the man was clearly petrified but whatever Davos truly wanted to say he merely nodded and blurted out, "Yes, your Grace. All the men are being positioned at every necessary part of the castle as we speak. The Royal Fleet should be near the castle's walls very soon."

Stannis nodded, he did not want to hear Davos lose heart. _Not him. Not my Onion Knight._ Stannis said simply: "Good, I have need of you by my side." The lads had gloved him and helped put on his own protective armour. It was plain steel that he had since before the Greyjoy fleet. Nothing flashy, no dramatic sigils or designs carved into the steel armour. Stannis Baratheon was a soldier and his equipment represented that. _Everything I have has a purpose; there are no frivolous trinkets with me._ Stannis had always been aghast at Renly's vanity as well as Robert's excesses. _The enemy will not see pomposity or gluttony. They will see a commander._

Stannis was ready for the fight to come and nodded as Davos replied, "I am yours to command your Grace."

"Good walk with me." Stannis replied immediately with a look of grim determination towards the inevitable.

They had walked to the battlements, dawn was breaking but a strange image caught even Stannis' unaware. There were at least forty ships all bearing the proud Golden stag, but they were anchored and a small rowing boat was sailing with a few men and they were bearing a peace flag. _Strange, why would this army treat with me?_ It was true that Stannis had not yet openly declared his intentions towards the Iron Throne yet. But as much as Stannis despised them, the Small Council were run by competent politicians who thought of every possibility. _They may wish to see if I would bow to Myrcella. As if I would bow to a bastard._ The thought struck with him rage, but Stannis grimaced as another thought immediately ran from his brain straight into his stomach, tying it in knots. _They may well try to stab me with a knife now and destroy my cause in one stroke. They very well could do that, that peace flag means nothing, the Lannister's lie. Look at Kings Landing's sack._

Stannis saw the couple of thousand men formed by the castle walls and Stannis commanded to the nearby Ser Axell:"Ser Axell I want a dozen good men by my side. Ser Davos accompany me as well." Quickly and wordlessly all the men appeared and walked behind him. The dozen good men were grim battle-hardened soldiers and no expression on their faces betrayed any emotion. _If only I had a good Hundred Thousand soldiers with me._

They had walked onto the harsh beaches of Dragonstone and the small ship had arrived, still bearing a peace flag. The flagbearer Stannis recognised immediately. _Sheamus Waters._ Stannis' fears were evaporating before his eyes. _A tough sailor and a credible fighter. But most importantly he is loyal. Loyal to me._ Waters served on Stannis' flagship during his attack on the Greyjoy fleet and proved a loyal capable soldier. He had risen in the nine years since the war and now had command of his own ship, and had the respect of all good men of the Royal Fleet. _Finally, I am getting exactly what I needed._

The man had dropped his peace banner and every single man who arrived with him had walked on the beach and bent their knees as well towards the sight of King Stannis Baratheon. "Your Grace." Waters said softly. Stannis smiled. _A slice of obedience and good fortune in one measure._ Stannis savoured the obedience but he quickly waggled his fingers and announced: "Rise."

The sailors subsequently did so. Waters looked on reverently towards Stannis and though Stannis would have liked to milk it for all it was worth, he did not have the time, so he asked immediately: "What is your business here Waters?"

The captain laughed, "To pledge my undying loyalty to you and your cause your Grace. To offer you the support of the entire Royal Fleet that rightfully belongs to you." Stannis turned his head and saw that Ser Davos was too perplexed to even speak. Stannis took that as a good omen. _If my loyal Onion Knight is surprised, hopefully Tywin Lannister will be too._

Stannis approached the captain, his loyal soldiers following in a protecting manner towards their monarch. Stannis said simply but gratefully: "Thank you for taking the initiative and showing loyalty towards your rightful King."

Waters nodded and a great beam of a smile shone through, "Always proud to serve. Every single man that sailed with us on this fleet shares my sentiments your Grace. Myrcella can never rule, we all suffered during the Sack all those years ago…" Stannis saw the man's hesitancy, but he nodded at him to implore him to proceed with what he had to say. The Captain looked on and continued, "My father he was murdered by some Lannister brute during the Sack, cut in half like a piece of meat. And my cousin was raped by another Lannister monster. She was a sweet pretty young wench, she died shortly from her wounds, she was ripped to pieces on the inside your Grace."

Small tears were forming from the Captain's eyes. Stannis knew no words to comfort the demons of his Captain's pass, so all he could do was put one hand on the Captain's shoulder. The Captain looked at his monarch and his eyes dried as a determined smile reached his lips. _I have him completely._ The Captain continued: "Many of my sailors are smallfolk from the Capital, and we are sick of licking Lannister boots all our lives. We want vengeance, we want justice and we want to serve the rightful King."

Stannis smiled, a bombardment of thoughts raced around his mind. _The rightful King. Westeros will learn. The Lannister's will finally realise that their hubris and avarice has led to this moment. I will take back what they have stolen from me. I shall be King and no one will ever push me aside ever again._ Stannis simply said: "Let's get something to break our fast. We have much to discuss and not much time to discuss it in."


	13. Myrcella III

Myrcella III

The morning was cold; Queen Myrcella assumed that the rest of the day would warm up. It didn't. Within the couple of weeks when Myrcella travelled to Winterfell with her family and the subsequent return trip back to the capital it had gotten colder, far colder. Myrcella huddled herself in her furs and was shivering but her friend Arya was taking it all in her stride and was playing around without a care in the world. _Arya's a Northerner; this probably isn't even cold to her._ A small smirk rose from Myrcella's mouth as she realised that it was still summer. _I wonder if the heat of King's Landing would affect her._ Myrcella laughed as she imagined Arya sweating profusely in the capital whilst she would be just fine, and laughed as she imagined herself gloating over this to her dear friend.

It was getting close to suppertime and the Queen wanted a bit of free time with the Stark children. So as Ser Boros and Ser Meryn was watching from a respectable distance, Myrcella alongside Arya, Sansa and Bran rode to a nice grassy knoll just outside the main column of the royal escort. Arya and Bran were playing a game, running along loudly cheering. The young Queen initially did not partake in the game, but with some cajoling from Arya she joined them as Sansa was watching with a smile on her face. It was so cold that Myrcella had to move about to get any warmth in her body whatsoever. The game was mindless but the children were feeling stifled from being trapped in the chariot all day. Myrcella smiled at the thought. That was not strictly true as the Stark children were allowed within reason to explore and play around the beautiful countryside as they travelled southwards. All of the young Queen's advisors thought it was prudent for Myrcella to stay in the chariot unless accompanied by an escort, and even then Myrcella's Uncle's said that a Queen needed to keep up appearances and show a royal dignified example.

"There will be plenty of time to play with the Stark children when you are back in the capital." Uncle Tyrion told Myrcella. Fear was evident in her Uncle's voice. _He fears the worst could come._ And so Myrcella stayed in the chariot. On the second day as Arya and Bran grew slightly restless stuck in the chariot they decided to explore, Myrcella was forced to stay in the chariot and Sansa kept her company. _It wasn't too bad._ The two girls had lovely chats, as Sansa talked about her dreams of a great Knight asking her hand in marriage and Sansa giving birth to beautiful little girls and brave little boys. Myrcella could not say who her dream man was as she currently did not have one. But as Sansa was talking she seemed a little withdrawn to Myrcella. She was enthusiastic and courteous, but hiding some unutterable sadness. _Probably still thinking about what Mother said to her._ As they camped for the night, Arya and Bran were breathless as they talked about all the exciting things they did and saw. All of the wonderful holdfast's, old towers and charming villagers who lived nearby, Myrcella listened enthusiastically but she could tell that Arya was feeling guilty for having left her in the chariot all day, Bran however remained oblivious. Arya chose to stay with her and her sister in the chariot on the third day travelling. It was now the fourth day and all the girls were bored witless sitting in the chariot all day so the Queen asked for a bit of time outside the chariot.

The day was sunny without a cloud in the sky, but it was growing darker quickly. _We should probably go shortly._ Myrcella remembered what had happened on her first day at Winterfell. _Joffrey was left alone with just his Sworn Shield and that monster smeared that substance on him._ Myrcella was growing anxious but one look at Arya playing around and laughing calmed the young Queen's heart and she continued running around joyfully with her little friends.

As the children were playing in the grass they could see their breathe hanging in the air and Myrcella marvelled at how beautiful the country was. The fields looked so crisp and calm, the snow had melted from the ground but the mountains in the distance were full of snow, and looked like they had been for time immemorial. Myrcella was amazed that this was part of the same realm as King's Landing. _This place is so beautiful. When I have reached my majority, I will visit every Kingdom in Westeros._ As Myrcella was thinking she saw Arya running so happily, her face so content at everything around her. _Arya will accompany me on those journeys of course._ Myrcella's face dropped as she realised that Arya would be married, and have a husband of her own by the time they reached adulthood. _It doesn't matter. I could command any Lord Arya would marry into allowing Arya to accompany me on my travels._ As Myrcella was watching Arya play with her brother, Myrcella simply could not imagine Arya ever getting married. Myrcella could only smile watching Arya playfully wrestle her brother to the ground. Arya was older and slightly taller than Bran so Arya quickly got victory and overpowered Bran.

Myrcella was laughing but said to her friends on the ground, "It is going to get dark soon, we should be getting back."

Arya stopped wrestling her brother, she had let go of him and looked straight at her. Myrcella felt breathless from Arya's gaze and for a while neither girl could say anything. It truly felt to Myrcella that she was looking, really looking, at Arya for the very first time. A great smile rose on her face and it grew even larger as Arya smiled right back to her. Everything else, the camp, King's Landing, Westeros, it all seemed so far away as Myrcella was staring at Arya. Her heart began to flutter wildly.

But before Myrcella could say anything, Bran touched Arya and yelled out: "Last one to the ponies is a rotten girl."

Bran was already running towards the horses, and Arya began to do so as she called out: "We shall see who is the girl Bran." Myrcella cheered on Arya loudly as Arya began to chase her brother. It was a close contest as both children dashed with great intensity but Arya was just able to overtake Bran near the end and reached her pony first.

Myrcella could hear Arya cheer loudly: "Now who is the girl Bran?" Myrcella laughed as she walked back to the horses by Sansa's side. They walked at a regal rate and soon reached up to the ponies and they all got on and rode back to the camp followed by Ser Boros and Ser Meryn.

The ride was brief and uneventful. It was getting closer to sundown. Shadows were appearing, but Myrcella could still make out Arya's face as they rode side by side. Myrcella was a reasonable rider but Arya looked so at one with her animal. Arya just seemed so at peace right now, that all Myrcella could do was just watch her in quiet bliss.

They quickly reached the camp, and all the pavilions were already ready for the night. Myrcella felt hungry and could not wait to eat anything, as they got off of their animals and a small army of stable-boys took the animals, Myrcella and Arya began conversing amongst themselves.

"I cannot wait to see what your Father has prepared for supper tonight." Myrcella said whilst practically salivating. The young Queen had not even seen her Mother since before they had departed Winterfell, and there was an unspoken agreement that the Queen would eat her supper with the Stark's every night. Myrcella greatly enjoyed everyone's company, and already had the routine where she would sit and eat her supper right next to Arya. Supper was a good laugh as Bran asked his Father to tell stories of courage and justice, Sansa would sing prettily and even Jon would share tales and japes of Arya and the rest of the family, to Arya's embarrassment. Myrcella loved seeing Arya's face go red, but she also loved seeing Arya's face calm. Or smiling. Or laughing. _Or just seeing Arya's face in general._

Arya's belly was loudly rumbling and said, "I have been dreaming of supper all day." Arya smiled and as Arya put her hand closer to her, Myrcella immediately grabbed it with her own hand and with just one look both girls smiled and they walked to Lord Stark's tent.

The large tent was flowing freely with Stark servants, but as they entered, the children saw not only Lord Stark and his son Jon Snow, Myrcella's Uncle Ser Jaime Lannister was conversing softly with them and as they entered her Uncle bowed to her.

"Your Grace, your Mother would like for you to sup with her tonight." Her Uncle said to her. The invitation was most unexpected for the young Queen. Myrcella had not even seen her mother since before they left for Winterfell. The Regent had always stayed hidden away in her room; she had snuck into the great wooden wheelhouse at the crack of dawn and she had outrightly refused to see her daughter since the execution. Myrcella had seen her mother just before her audience with Sansa and Myrcella had remarked that she had never seen her mother so haggard, so thin. Things had gotten to a very bad place between Queen Myrcella and her mother. _I want to get everything good between us again._

Myrcella was still holding Arya's hand, but she could see that Uncle Jaime knew what her question was going to be. _And I already know the answer._

Uncle Jaime quietly said: "Your Mother has not seen you in quite some time. She wants some time with you. You can play your games with Arya, Sansa and Bran tomorrow."

Arya looked at her, her eyes were vaguely disappointed but Arya softly said: "You need to do this Myrcella." _Arya knows about what her mother said to Sansa._ It was no secret there was bad feeling between Arya and the Regent but if Myrcella's hopes of the girls and Bran staying at the capital were to come true, then everything needed to calm itself down.

Arya continued her gaze at her. Arya's eyes were so soft, so calming. Myrcella did not seem to notice as she bent down to one knee and softly kissed her hand:

"See you tomorrow your Grace."

Queen Myrcella could only blush, and her heart was beating in her chest stronger and stronger.

Myrcella could only mumble: "Definitely. See you tomorrow…Arya." Arya smiled sweetly at her, Myrcella seemed like she was floating, and her Uncle politely escorted her out of Lord Stark's pavilion. The walk was not long but they marched through a procession of loyal Lannister men at arms, and all Myrcella could think about was Arya. Myrcella was fond of Robb when she had met him for the first time during the Winterfell feast. But more and more Robb's voce and face began to fade, but Arya's face seemed to brighten in Myrcella's mind. _She is dear to me._ All Myrcella could think about was Arya cuddling her on that first night in Winterfell and all she could do was smile warmly at the memory.

Myrcella and her Uncle reached her own private pavilion. Uncle Jaime bent down and said: "Your Mother wishes to eat soon, so get yourself ready, wear something lovely and I shall escort you to your Mother's pavilion."

Myrcella smiled and said softly: "I shall not be long Uncle." Myrcella entered her pavilion alone; a soft pail of clean water was in there. She washed her face and Myrcella quickly sorted herself out and she looked at her considerable wardrobe. Myrcella quickly looked over everything and she decided on a beautiful red dress. _The colours of House Lannister._ She quickly got everything ready, and as she stepped outside her pavilion, her Uncle Ser Jaime was waiting dutifully. He looked stricken, as if other thoughts plagued his mind, but he courteously held his arm out and said, "Are you ready your Grace?"

Myrcella smiled and she tucked her arm onto his own and said: "Lead on Uncle." The Queen and her Uncle walked through the assembled camp and walked past both Lannister and Stark guards and servants. Everyone within reach had stopped whatever they were doing and bowed their head respectfully. It did not take long for them to reach the Regent's glorious pavilion, a great big tent made with bright red fabric with a gigantic lion adorned on the centre. It was thrice as large as Myrcella's pavilion and looked impressive. What didn't impress Myrcella was that her Uncle Tyrion was waiting for them outside of the great tent. A flash of rage swept through Myrcella's head. Myrcella could not imagine why her Uncle would be treated so discourteously. Myrcella turned her head and saw Uncle Jaime's face filled with clear embarrassment of the situation.

Tyrion bowed his head respectfully and raised his own arm up to her. "Would you do me the honours my dear Myrcella?"

Myrcella smiled. _He is a sweet man._ Myrcella courteously put her hand over his and answered with a smile: "Of course Uncle." Myrcella walked into the pavilion with both of her Uncle's in tow, Myrcella already taller than her Uncle Tyrion, but looking up at her very tall Uncle Jaime and smiled as she realised she would never be anywhere near his height.

They walked in and already Myrcella felt the horrid gaze of her mother staring straight through her. _She looks ghastly._ The Queen Mother looked far thinner, far older and her features resembled that of a starved plucked crow. The sheen of Myrcella's mother's hair had seemingly faded, and looked like it was ready to go gray at a moment's notice. Her hair looked even thinner than before and her skin looked so pale it was almost translucent. The Queen Mother was wearing a dark black dress. _A mourning dress._ But an even darker grin rose from her smile and as she sat down ready for the great feast that was in front of them.

Myrcella just stood there and the Queen Mother called out softly, "Is that anyway to greet your mother, give me a hug." Without great enthusiasm Myrcella let go of her Uncle's and she walked over to her mother. Her mother put her thin arms around her and pressed herself onto her. The hug was cold and her mother's long, sharp fingernails were digging themselves into Myrcella's skin. It took a great deal of effort for Myrcella not to yelp in pain. The hug was eventually released and Myrcella sat down on the seat beside her mother, favouring her arm from where her Mother dug in her fingernails.

The servants had already begun putting food onto everyone's plate. Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion sat down on the small table and saw the succulent looking roasted boar being carved into. The delightful smell engulfed the entire tent, and the plates were already filled with mountains of green vegetables. Even the Queen Mother's plate was filled to the brim. _Hopefully Mother's appetite is back._

Eventually all the plates were ready and everyone was prepared to eat but the Queen Mother looked sharply at her three guests and said, "I think we should have a prayer before we eat this meal. Would anyone object if I pray a few words of thankfulness?" Uncle Tyrion and Uncle Jaime both gave a confused look between them; Myrcella did not fail to notice. Religion was not something generally practiced in the family in private, Myrcella knew. Myrcella had once overheard her Uncle's making mock of the High Septon, with Uncle Tyrion making a jape of how the portly High Septon wanting to show his faith by transcending his mortal body by feasting himself to an early grave, whereas Uncle Jaime stoically responded that the High Septon was merely a fraud, who peddled fiction for his gluttony and greed. And her mother was also unobservant of any religious customs. _All acts of piety are always within sight and earshot of the High Septon._

Regardless the young Queen could only say: "Of course Mother."

Everyone bowed their heads, and her Mother began the prayer: "Oh the great Seven, we are thankful for this bounty of a pig. You all do so much for us. You helped roast this pig, as you roasted my sons." Myrcella opened her eyes and unbowed her head at that line, as did both of her Uncles, her mother carried on without a hitch: "You give us the wisdom of parents, but the wisdom of children to ignore their mothers to appease a band of Northern strangers, you…"

"Cersei, enough is enough." Her Uncle Jaime interrupted her.

Her mother looked nonplussed and said: "I was only calling out a family prayer." Myrcella felt her Mother's cold eyes glimmer and change into barely restrained fires of fury as she stared wildly at her: "Only reminding everyone about my beloved boys, the Princes Joffrey and Tommen."

Uncle Tyrion looked outraged and said with anger hidden with a thin veneer of courtesy: "No one has forgotten your children dear Cersei." Mother shot Uncle Tyrion a look of pure hatred, her fiery eyes turned icy cold again.

Uncle Jaime coughed out, "I think we should be eating Cersei." Mother looked at her twin brother and she got a fork and she began eating her peas wordlessly.

Everyone began eating and though the food was truly scrumptious, the atmosphere was so cold that everyone clearly wished they were anywhere other than in the great pavilion. In the silence Myrcella began to imagine herself back in the capital, a nice warm afternoon, playing games in the cool outdoor breeze with Arya. Myrcella smiled to herself imagining Arya wearing Southern fashions as her brown hair was blowing freely in the breeze. Myrcella sighed as she imagined Arya chasing her in the wonderful gardens of King's Landing, chasing her, gaining ground with each step until she caught her and softly wrestled her in the ground…

"Myrcella?" Her Mother called out. Myrcella realised that she had been daydreaming, and felt herself blushing into a crimson red. Her mother looked at her, the gaze was predatory and Myrcella felt so vulnerable. Her mother's soft voice undercut her cold gaze as she said: "You are thinking about her aren't you?"

Myrcella could only nod. She felt that everyone in Westeros was looking at her, so penetrating were her Mother's sharp eyes.

Her mother gave a soft smile and said: "I know what you are thinking Myrcella. Truly I do. I have seen that look before from your Father as we were riding here."

Her Uncle Jaime looked at Mother with a bemused look but mother kept going: "Your Father loved Ned Stark with all of his heart. He truly did. I know he loved his drinking, his feasting, his hunting." She looked at Uncle Tyrion with a spiteful smile. "And his whores as well. But your Father loved Ned Stark far more than any of those things. Don't get me wrong that was an all-encompassing love, a selfish love. He never cared a jolt about his true born brothers; he never loved me for a start." Cersei snorted as she turned her gaze solely at Myrcella: "I know he was utterly indifferent to you and your brothers as well. But he loved dear old Eddard. Your Father wanted truly to be a Stark. That was his chief desire. But he was never a Stark. And guess what Myrcella, neither are you."

Anger rose itself in Myrcella's face, but her Mother laughed at her: "You and Robert have far more in common than any man will ever know. Robert never truly loved Lyanna Stark. He loved the idea of marrying into his dear Ned's family. I know what you are thinking Myrcella. You are thinking that one day you can marry a Stark and you will get everything you truly want in your heart. But there is one singular problem with that, and do you know what that problem is Myrcella?"

Myrcella stared straight into her Mother's eyes, Myrcella's fiery rage melted into her Mother's icy cold eyes as her Mother savoured with a biting smile: "You can never have what you truly want, you can never marry _Arya._ "

Myrcella shot straight up from her seat, Myrcella felt that she herself was afire as she marched out of the pavilion but her mother called out: "I know you hate me Myrcella, but you need to know this."

Myrcella stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to, but she did. She took deep breathes. Thoughts could not formulate themselves in her head. She turned around. She looked at her mother. She looked so calm, so at peace. She simply said: "Robert would have married Eddard if he could, but he couldn't so he planned for the next best thing, marrying Lyanna. No doubt you will beg Lord Eddard Stark to allow his daughter's to be fostered at the capital. You are praying that you and Arya could have a wonderful few years constantly in each other's company, seeing you grow beautiful and elegant, and the Stark bitch becoming more and more like a backwoods troll each day. You might even be clever enough to ask Lord Eddard if you could have his second son as a consort as a pale imitation of who you truly want. But you need to know that the Starks are our enemy."

Myrcella laughed harshly and spat out: "Are you serious, how could you possibly even think that?!"

The Queen Mother looked serious and said: "Yes I know you saved Lord Stark's bratty little girls instead of your own blood, but Lord Stark's true love was never his children, it was never his wife, it was never even Robert. Lord Stark's true love has been and always will be his precious honour." Her mother stared accusingly at her Uncle Jaime. Uncle Jaime's stern face cracked and he stared down at the ground. "If Lord Eddard stays in the capital, he will deny you your crown Myrcella and hand it straight to Stannis. Lord Eddard's precious honour means so much to him that he would gladly impale you through any one of the Iron Throne's jangled edges in front of your precious Arya if it means he does his precious duty to his precious honour."

Myrcella's rage was sapping and turning itself to misery. Myrcella did not know why her Mother was saying any of these horrible things.

"Your family is all that matters Myrcella. The Targaryen's had the right of it. Keep the bloodlines pure; don't let strangers contaminate the family line. Always remember that Arya Stark is not your family." A strange pause happened. The Queen Mother's face turned sour and gave a vile smile, a smile reserved for greedy children happily ploughing through presents on their nameday.

The Queen Mother said: "Arya Stark is a hideous, monstrous little girl. A freak. A boy in a girl's body. The child no parent could possibly ever truly love. The shame of any family. How you can find any feelings for her are a grotesque absurdity. The feelings you have for Arya are an abomination."

Myrcella's eyes began to water. She could not take any more. She turned back towards the pavilion entrance. Her Uncles were protesting but the Queen Mother seemed deaf to them and carried on: "But don't worry Myrcella, your feelings for her will fade. Your memories of her will disappear into nothingness. Only the memories of shame that you rescued her instead of your brothers to begin with will remain with you." The Queen Mother took a deep breath, she was clearly savouring this:

"Because that is what Arya Stark is going to be Myrcella, memories and _nothing_ _more_."

Myrcella lost heart and she ran out of the pavilion sobbing, it wasn't far to her own pavilion but she raced through the encampment. She saw in the distance the Stark tent filled with light and life. But Myrcella did not want them to see her like this. _Not Arya._ Myrcella ran straight back into her pavilion, a servant was tending her bed.

Myrcella quickly said: "Leave me, I want to be alone!" The servant did as he was bid and swiftly left.

Myrcella put her head on her soft pillow and cried her eyes out. Hot tears flowing freely from her eyes and the pillow absorbed her sobs as well as tears. All Myrcella could think about was Arya. _Arya would hate me if she saw me crying like a frightened little girl._ Myrcella tried to imagine the carefree afternoon she just had with her, imagining Arya running happily across the grassy knoll with joy in her heart. Myrcella imagined Arya playing with her, the great snowball war in Winterfell. She imagined Arya's sweet smile. _A face so pure, so happy, perfect in fact._ Myrcella briefly felt rage as she remembered that Arya was somehow referred to by others as "Arya Horseface." _They are not worthy of her. They are not worthy of her smile._ Myrcella felt joy again as she imagined Arya's smile. She could see everything of Arya, her brown hair, her beautiful eyes, her smile that she seemed to only give to her, but it was all undercut. All Myrcella could hear over and over was her own Mother's words, " _nothing more, nothing more, nothing more."_


	14. Arya II

Arya II

Arya lay silently in her bed, half asleep and half awake. She had been afraid to go asleep. _I always dream the same horrible dream._ Arya always not only saw, but felt, the great fire of Winterfell's feast hall over and over again. She always saw the curtains go ablaze, she always saw the stampede of men running onto the fallen women and saw as their bodies became bloody and battered as a small army of people crushed them in their hurry to escape. Arya always felt the great oppressive heat; she always woke up drenched in sweat, no matter how cold it actually was. But most importantly, Arya always saw her. _My dear Myrcella._ Arya thought it was stupid that she imagined Myrcella, who was the one that had actually rescued her, burning in the great vile flames, and it horrified her completely every time she saw it. Arya could not stomach seeing that sight, not that. _Just try to stay awake._

Arya stayed awake, waiting. _Just wait until dawn comes._ Arya strived to get past her bad dreams by staying awake, but so far, despite her vows, she always seemed to doze off. It is not until she sees the fiery halls that she realises that she has dozed off. _It is such a stupid thing to think about. I was not even awake during the fire._ All Arya could truly remember was waking up from fitful coughs in the snow, seeing the great blaze from where she was just eating. Arya simply could not truly remember what happened before she fell asleep. The dreams were just her fears of what she thought had happened. But Arya smiled as she realised a great memory always came to her every time she woke back up. _Being told that Myrcella was the reason I was alive._ After the first time she told the young Queen after sneaking into her bed about her dreams, she just wanted to have the nightmares end forever. She knew she could not wake up the young Queen every time she dreamt of the fire so she would just have to do her best and outgrow it. _I am a Stark I can deal with a few bad dreams._

Arya just lay there, staring across at the small candle flickering. It was a small flame, but Arya simply could not deal with the darkness. She looked across her room and saw the silhouettes of her Father's two guards standing silently outside her pavilion. They were large fearsome men, and Arya felt safe just watching them. Arya looked at the candle again and began softly thinking about the day. _The boredom of being stuck in the chariot for most of the day, but also how lovely the fresh air felt as we were allowed out of the chariot to play outside. Myrcella's sweet smile towards me when she was riding on her pony._ Arya began thinking about her Queen. It was not particularly late when the Queen was summoned to sup with her mother, and normally she bade her goodnight before she went to sleep, but Myrcella didn't. That felt odd to Arya. _Something happened tonight._ Arya did not forget Sansa being summoned to speak to the Queen Mother and leaving in a fit of tears. Arya raged at the thought,but it wasn't just the Queen Mother, there was tension elsewhere. _Father's glances towards the Kingslayer._ It was no secret that Arya's Father despised the man who murdered the man he was sworn to protect. _But there was something else, not just Father's loathing._ Father had specifically made her swear not to sneak into the Queen's part of the camp, and not to even go there unless accompanied by his household guards. Arya did not wish to upset her Father so she just stayed lying restlessly in her bed.

Arya grew angry at her unpleasant thoughts. _I just want to think about the good times._ Arya was lying there in the dark; it had been hours since Father gently tucked her into her bed and placed the guards outside. She was impatient for the sun to rise and the start of another day travelling southwards to the capital. _But I can wait, just._ Arya shifted her thoughts towards her Queen. All Arya wanted was to just be in the same room as her, admiring her pretty face. _Watching her act courteously around Sansa, doing all the things a young Queen should do around everyone._ But Arya smiled as she saw Myrcella's smile in her head, her special smile. _I have only ever seen Myrcella give that smile to me._ Arya imagined it, that wonderful mixture of kind-heartedness, nervousness and a hidden secret. A strange small secret that Myrcella would seemingly only share with her. Arya imagined it again. Arya smiled as she saw it in her head. _Myrcella's beautiful golden hair flapping wildly by the strong Northern winds. Her carefree Emerald eyes sparkling._ But also that smile, staring straight at her. Arya imagined seeing it forever and ever, thoughts of her Mother's description of the seven Heaven's followed in her mind. _Myrcella's smile is my heaven._ Arya smiled at the thoughts, thinking about tomorrow…Boom.

The loud boom from outside awoke Arya from her half-dream. Her senses were heightened, and she pulled her covers over her face as she saw the distinct silhouette of Alyn slumped on the ground. Unmoving. With a horrible thick ooze flowing greedily out from his neck. _Alyn's dead._ Another body silently slumped on top of Alyn's immediately afterwards. Both of the guards outside her pavilion were dead, Arya knew immediately. However any thoughts Arya had from the images of the slumped bodies were shattered as a man stalked inside her pavilion. The man came in with a horrible great grimace as he softly bade Arya to stay silent. The vile stench of the man immediately overpowered her. Arya had never smelt anything so truly horrid. It smelt worse than before the hound's kennels were cleaned at Winterfell. Arya did not even want to know where this man had just been.

But it was not just the smell that stunned her. Arya was transfixed by the pointy dagger in the man's hand. It was drenched in blood. _Alyn's blood._ Drops of it were falling in great splotches on the ground of her pavilion. But it wasn't the dagger that struck great horror in Arya's heart. It was the bottle sticking out from the man's pocket. Arya's eyes grew wide as saucers as she saw that the small bottle had a clear transparent liquid inside of it. _That's what they gave Prince Joffrey to burn and die._ Arya could only watch in horror as this man menaced his way towards her.

The man came over to Arya and said in a soft voice barely above a whisper: "Don't make a sound. If you're silent I would do you the kindness of killing you quick and proper. If not, well…" The man nodded towards his small bottle. Arya's body froze whilst thinking about the horrors. _No, not that. Anything but that._

The man gave a bitter smile as he saw the fear in Arya's eyes: "I know, I know. I was told that would frighten you. Be quiet sweet girl and this will all be over soon." The man had put his clammy grubby hands onto Arya's thigh and in a great fit of rage Arya with all of her might punched the man square on the nose. A great explosion of blood covered Arya's entire face immediately. Without thinking Arya wildly pounded and punched the man as quickly and as powerfully as she could possibly muster, every muscle inside her body was going at its maximum strength. Arya was trying her absolute hardest as she attacked the man but the man quickly overpowered her and Arya saw it coming but it felt so disconnected, so far away as he raised his hand.

CRUNCH. The man connected a solid punch on Arya's cheekbone and her own blood flowed freely on her face alongside the blood of the man that landed from his shattered nose.

The man got back to his feet and towered above her as she lay in a heap. The punch had stunned her but she could see the man, he was blurry but she could see him.

The man still spoke quietly but he said clearly: "I have not got much time, but I will enjoy fucking you and gutting you like a pig."

"GET OFF OF HER NOW!" _I know that voice._ The voice was loud but also sounded so far away. Arya turned her head and she saw her. _She looks different than she did just earlier._

Queen Myrcella's face was so stern and angry, but Arya did not see her face there for long as Myrcella ran angrily into the pavilion and all Arya could see was a blond blur of wind running up towards her. As soon as Myrcella was standing over her, Arya could see her clearly. Myrcella looked so strong, so beautiful; so much as a young Queen should be as she ran up straight to the man's face.

Arya could hear the man mumbling, "You weren't supposed to be here." The voice was still quiet but Arya could tell that a great panic overtook him.

"Get out of this tent now and I will let you live, if not I will have you killed on the spot." Myrcella's voice was unwavering. _She has got the Lord's voice._ Arya softly laughed at herself for such a thought. _She is a Queen, not a Lord. My Queen and she is there for me again._ Arya in her bloody daze could not believe that these were the words of an eight year old girl who laughed at Arya's stupid japes and hung to her every word.

Arya's eyes were blurry from the punch but she saw that the man's face turned pale from fear and he mumbled, "This…This is not right, this is not the agreement, this is not what…was agreed." _Agreed?_ "You should not meddle in your elder's business little girl." The man pointed absurdly at Myrcella, who only looked at him with confusion and disgust. _This man is a fool, and a catspaw._ The man was panicking further now. He was fumbling around in his pocket. He eyed the small candle. Arya saw it too.

"No…" Arya croaked with all of her dazed energy.

The man quickly threw the contents of the bottle over the tent and threw the candle on it. The fire blazed over it instantly and the man ran at full speed out of the tent. Arya panicked and all the energy came back to her as she screamed from the blaze.

Myrcella picked her up and screamed, "We need to get out of here Arya now!" Myrcella was a small delicate eight year old girl and she struggled with Arya's weight. Arya saw this and with all the strength in her body she moved one foot in front of the other. Myrcella pulled the barely moving Arya with all of her might. The fire blazed over the pavilion's doorway, but as it went over it, Myrcella pushed her out with a strong shove. The heat was incredible, Arya could feel the heat of the flame through her, but as Arya landed on the ground outside, she realised she was alive. _I'm not burning._ Arya smiled softly at the thought but her smile grew huge and throbbed greatly on her bloody cheekbone as she saw Myrcella run through the burning opening of her pavilion and pulled her hand and dragged her further to safety within seemingly a moment.

Myrcella dragged Arya from the ground, as all Arya could hear was the loud sound of men beginning to scream: "FIRE!"

Myrcella dragged her and picked up her arm and put it over her shoulder. "Arya, I need you to walk." Myrcella called out to her. Arya was just so happy hearing Myrcella's voice again. Arya found the strength to gingerly move one foot in front of the other. As they walked Arya looked at Myrcella's face. All Arya could do was smile. Relief washed over her face. Myrcella saw Arya's look and she smiled back at her. _With that special smile of hers_. Arya's heart seemed to melt just at that sight. Arya could drown in Myrcella's eyes as they stared soulfully and straight at her but Arya could hear that a great number of men began to surround them.

Arya noticed the men, most bearing the Direwolf of House Stark, but Arya looked over at her Queen and said softly: "Myrcella?"

Myrcella turned her head. She looked so concerned, but so comforting. All Myrcella could say was, "What is it Arya?"

Arya's mind was a complete jumble, a million different thoughts rushed through her head, jumping over each other. But Arya gazed straight into Myrcella's beautiful green eyes and everything calmed down.

Arya looked at Myrcella and without a single thought she quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Smears of blood went onto Myrcella's beautiful face from the kiss. Arya regretted it immediately as she saw the blood blemish Myrcella's beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry your Grace." But then Myrcella kissed Arya back on her unhurt cheek.

"It's okay Arya, it will all be okay." Tears were flowing freely from Myrcella's eyes as she said those words. But they were not sad tears. Arya knew they were tears of joy. Myrcella pulled Arya into a hug and despite all the horrors and the throbbing pain from the punch, everything felt alright. The hug was warm and all Arya could hear despite the chaos was Myrcella quietly whispering to her: "I love you. I love you so much Arya."

Arya could only whisper back: "I love you too." The pain was beginning to be felt from the bleeding cheekbone, but Arya could not resist giving Myrcella one more soft kiss on the cheek and she whispered: "Thank you for everything."

As Myrcella smiled tenderly from the kiss, Arya saw from the corner of her eye in the distance her father and Jon running greatly at them as a great mass of guards, both Lannister and Stark crowded over them entirely now. Arya could see the blaze already being put out by diligent servants, and she saw Father moving close to them. He looked at her, Arya smiled but Father dropped down to his knees and his face dropped into a great sadness as he saw her face. Father wordlessly hugged Arya tightly.

"Arya, you're hurt. Who did this to you?"

Arya could not formulate words, but Myrcella sense Arya's anxiety and she quickly said in a great hurry: "A dangerous man, a beast in human skin, he started the fire… I have no idea where he is, but…"

Father hugged Myrcella as well as his daughter and Jon also knelt down and wordlessly hugged his sister. Arya saw the stream of tears running down his face as his arms smothered her. Jon just watched Arya, his eyes watery but a sad smile formed on his lips. _He did this before during the fire._ Arya just hugged her brother back silently.

Father got up and already Arya could see men gathering horses and torches. _They will ride that man down._ Arya could see Myrcella's small dwarf Uncle Tyrion waddling as quickly as he could, breathless.

Tyrion just went up to his niece and hugged her, mumbling: "Thank the heavens, you're safe." The imp's hug was strong and the Queen looked content at her Uncle's touch.

Father looked straight at the little man and said sternly: "Where's your brother, the one who is actually a Queensguard?"

Tyrion looked down to the ground as he let his arms off of Myrcella, Tyrion's mismatched eyes stared straight at Father and said: "My brother is preparing a search party for this beast."

Tyrion looked at his niece: "Your Uncle Jaime loves you, but he fears time is of the essence. This wretch most likely knows this land intimately and probably has his favourite spots to hide. We want justice to be done on this monster and cannot abide such a man to escape into the night."

Tyrion looked at Arya; Arya paused as she really noticed how strange the mismatched eyes looked. _It's as if there are two different windows to his soul. Two different men in that small body._ "You have suffered greatly Arya Stark. But it is over, you are safe now." He looked at the young Queen; she was trying desperately to avoid her Uncle's eyes. The imp just put his hand on Myrcella's chin and gave a heart-warming smile that instantly put her mind at ease: "You both are."

Father and Jon softly walked Arya and the young Queen to the great Stark pavilion with Tyrion Lannister following in a deferential manner. As they were walking Arya could see Ser Jaime in the distance on top of a horse with a pack of men. Myrcella noticed her Uncle and Ser Jaime nodded his head towards his monarch and Myrcella sternly nodded it back. Ser Jaime rode out into the night in pursuit of the would-be killer. Arya saw how tough Myrcella's features looked but Myrcella looked at Arya and her face softened instantly.

They had walked in the pavilion and already Arya could see Sansa and Bran. Bran ran up to Arya and gave her a big hug. Sansa walked softly towards them and she hugged Arya as well.

Father looked at them with his soft fatherly voice and said not unkindly: "Bran, Sansa you should really be in bed right now." Arya noticed that Bran and Sansa were wearing their sleeping clothes and looked like they had only been awake since the fire started, with all the sleep in their eyes.

Sansa looked up at her Father and said with her iron courtesy: "We are Stark's, Father. We always look out for one another." Father's breathing grew hard and all protest had already disappeared from his body. Sansa turned towards the Queen and looked shocked and said: "Your Grace, you're hurt too."

Myrcella looked stunned but she put a hand over her face and felt Arya's blood that smudged onto her face when Arya kissed her as she then looked at Arya and said: "No…I'm fine. This is Arya's blood on my face.

Arya turned around and saw Septa Mordane and other servants running towards her with pails of water and cloths of water with a new shirt for Arya to wear to replace the blood splattered shirt she had on now. Arya had never seen the elderly Septa move so fast in her life, but before she could be amused by the visual the Septa firmly put a damp piece of soapy water over her bleeding wound. Sharp pain shot itself throughout Arya's body as she closed her eyes to avoid anyone seeing her crying and she squeezed the young Queen's hand tightly.

The Septa was very efficient and quickly washed the wound as well as the rest of the catspaw's blood that covered Arya's face. The septa said deferentially to her Lord: "Arya's wound is not particularly deep, it will scab over very quickly but it will swell up grotesquely very quickly."

Arya opened her eyes and looked straight at the elderly Septa: "Bruises do not bother me."

The smile the Septa shot Arya was surprisingly kind. Far kinder than the Septa ever gave her before as she said not unkindly: "I know they don't Lady Arya."

They gave Arya a new shirt and Arya let go of Myrcella's hand and walked into the quiet privacy of her Father's bedroom and she quickly changed her blood splattered shirt for the new clean one. As soon as Arya returned back to the centre of the room, she had seen that the Septa had cleaned her own blood off of the Queen's face and afterwards the Septa and the small army of servants were courteously dismissed by her father. Arya felt clean and everyone else was not looking at her with the same level of horror and fear that they had earlier. Myrcella put her hand back by Arya and Arya held the hand gratefully. As soon as that happened Arya could see a tall Knight in suit mail by the door of the Pavilion, with the sigil of the Royal Crown over his armour. Arya immediately recognised the frame of Ser Meryn Trant.

Ser Meryn Trant entered the tent. _He looks distracted._ The man was big, and looked like he would gladly be anywhere else right now. He was sweating profusely despite just being outside on a strong windy night in the North. He looked down at the ground and said hurriedly: "Your Grace, your Mother the Queen Regent is quite unwell, so she is sorry to hear about your assault Lady Arya, but cannot physically appear right now." Arya was stunned at the similarities between this knight and the catspaw that attacked her. _Both seem to be very nervous, he rushed that message quickly._ Arya looked at the Queen. Myrcella looked furious at her Queensguard. _She really does not want to hear her Mother's name right now._

The Queen looked at her Knight and brusquely said: "I will be here with the Lady Arya tonight." Myrcella looked at Arya and immediately softened up and gave her special smile towards her. Arya just looked at Myrcella and could only smile back at her as she felt like she was melting in her wonderful eyes.

Myrcella had to turn her head back to the knight and said in a stern fashion: "Ser Meryn, tell my mother I shall see her in the morning."

The knight turned ghostly pale. His eyes nervously darted from his Queen, Lord Stark and Tyrion Lannister. He was taking deep breathes, not helped as Arya noticed from her Father's and the Imp's cool looks towards him. _Something is wrong, very wrong._

"Yes, your…Grace… I must go." Ser Meryn walked hurriedly out of the tent, walking and then outrightly running towards Myrcella's mother's tent. Arya saw her Father and Tyrion sharing looks of mutual contempt at the knight's erratic behaviour.

"Was that just me or was that exchange bafflingly strange?" Arya's Father asked out of genuine curiosity to the Imp.

"Very strange indeed, Lord Stark. But I am afraid Ser Meryn is a coward and a fool. Always has been. No doubt the fire startled him greatly." The dwarf sniggered, but calmed himself and said: "Ser Boros is scarcely better, another craven. How King Robert consented for Ser Meryn to be his Kingsguard the Seven only knows."

Father gave Tyrion an icy cold look. Tyrion got the meaning straight away, and looked away with barely concealed annoyance. _It's hardly fair to criticise Ser Meryn and Ser Boros when your brother is the Kingslayer._

To his credit, Tyrion looked at Father defiantly and said: "Oh yes my dear brother Jaime is a Kingslayer, he has shamed his vows but my brother can both fight and lead great armies to battle, as Ser Meryn and Ser Boros cannot." Tyrion looked around at everyone in the pavilion, and seemed to soften somewhat. "It is very late Lord Stark and I think some rest would do all of us some good."

Tyrion looked at his niece and said: "Are you sure you want to still stay by Arya's side tonight, she is quite safe now sweet child."

Myrcella looked at her friend and gave her a brave smile. Arya's reciprocal smile was small and nervous in comparison. Myrcella looked again at her Uncle and said: "I am sure Uncle. I shall see you in the morning."

Tyrion gave his niece a big strong hug and a soft kiss on her cheek: "I am always so proud of you my dear. Get yourself some rest." He looked at Arya and said with ponderous courtesy: "All my thoughts and prayers are with you Lady Arya, but you seem to have resilience in you young child. I know you shall be fine."

Arya could only stare at the strange man as he bowed respectfully to his Queen and to the Stark's and quietly walked back to his own accommodation with a score of Lannister guardsmen.

Arya averted her eyes from the dwarf and looked up at her Father. Father looked grave and seemed to have all the energy from his bones sucked out of him.

He looked at Arya and then to the rest of his children and said softly: "It is very late children, I think it would do everyone great good if we all got some rest for the night."

Everyone looked at Father and without words all of his children came up and gave Arya a very strong group hug. Arya was squashed but felt great comfort that everyone was there. Bran looked kindly but helpless as only a little brother could. Sansa looked sorrowful, Jon was clearly furious at the situation but great relief was all over his face. Myrcella just seemed thankful for how the night ended up. Arya noticed that Father's relief masked great fear in his eyes. _Father is afraid._ Arya was not used to that idea. _If Father is afraid, what does that say about everyone else?_

Arya's Father went up to each of his children gave them a soft kiss on the forehead and said: "Jon will take you to your quarters; I shall see you all tomorrow." Arya saw her father look at Jory Cassel and said: "Quadruple the number of guards by my children's tents tonight." Jory nodded and shouted instructions to the other guards.

Bran and Sansa gave their farewells and waved at Arya. Arya waved back softly. As soon as everyone was gone from sight Father sat down on his chair and gave a massive sigh of relief.

"I cannot believe what has happened tonight." Father said as he just slumped on his chair. Arya was amazed as her Father seemed to have aged within just a few moments. Father looked at Arya and calmly said: "This has been a very trying night, but you know that I love you and I am always here for you Arya."

Tears welled up in Arya's eyes as Myrcella gave her a smile, releasing her hand as she went up and hugged her father. The hug was soothing and protecting. Arya always felt so at ease around her Father and the love warmed Arya's bones.

"I love you Arya; I love you so much, never ever forget that." Father had said. Arya felt calm, but Father had softly let go and looked at Arya in the eyes with a sad calmness. _He has put his Lordly face on._ "There are many men hunting the man who did this to you. You shall likely see this man again soon, maybe tonight or tomorrow. These are hard times Arya, and you your Grace. Winter is coming." Arya nodded as Myrcella watched the Lord in a sombre manner. "Will you be brave enough to confront this man when he is apprehended?"

Arya looked straight into her Father's eyes and nodded before she could squeak out: "Yes Father."

Father hugged Arya again and Arya felt peace of mind. _I will be brave enough to face that man again._ Time seemed to skip past in great abandon as Jon returned to the pavilion after ensuring that the other Stark's got back to their beds safely. Everyone was solemn and was watching each other in a quiet awkwardness, until Jon had the courage to say something.

"Queen Myrcella, I must know. How did you get to Arya's quarters so fast?" Jon had asked his Monarch.

Myrcella looked surprisingly diminutive to Arya, like she had become an eight year old girl again instead of the bold Queen that she had become.

Myrcella looked at Jon and said: "I just felt it." Myrcella took a deep breath and mumbled: "I just wish I had the sense to get there earlier before that brute attacked you Arya. I'm so sorry, so sorry. I cannot believe that happened to you…"

Myrcella's eyes began to water and Myrcella furiously tried to bat the tears away but Arya hugged Myrcella and whispered: "Shhh, it's alright Myrcella. It is all alright." Arya gave Myrcella a quick peck on the cheek and Myrcella calmed down from Arya's touch and her eyes dried quickly enough.

Arya noticed her Father and Jon gave one another a strange quizzical look, but the look was quickly gone.

"Do you want to sleep in my quarters tonight Arya? I fear I won't be having a single moment's rest." Father said to Arya gravely. Arya knew that she did not have her own bed anymore, and though it was a horrible shock. Arya knew she needed some rest.

"Yes Father, may Queen Myrcella keep me company for the night?" Arya asked her Father plaintively. _I need her tonight, even just for tonight._

Father looked at Jon and then back to both of the girls and said: "That's up to the Queen to decide, Arya."

"Of course I will stay with Arya." Myrcella answered back immediately as she turned her gaze to Arya and offered her hand again. Arya took the hand gratefully.

Father smiled and said: "As you wish. I will be sitting out here in case you need anything okay."

The girls nodded and they bade goodnight to Father and to Jon and both girls quickly walked into the separated bedroom that was covered by a curtain. They had shut the curtain and Arya immediately fell onto the bed. Tiredness and exhaustion ran across her body, but as soon as she hit the bed she saw the wonderful image of Myrcella standing proudly over her. Arya was speechless at how truly beautiful Myrcella was, even in the darkened room. All Arya could see was Myrcella's smile towards her as she looked down softly at her. Arya felt so protected and that feeling increased greatly as Myrcella crawled into the bed and lay down right beside her and cuddled her.

The touch alone melted Arya like snow on a warm morning. _I could gladly be in this hug forever._ Arya's smile was lazy, despite the pain that was generating from her throbbing cheekbone.

"How are you doing Arya?" Myrcella whispered to her. Arya smiled as despite the pain and the great fear from that brute killing her guard's and burning down the tent, she was alive. _Alive and with Myrcella._ Arya knew that her thoughts for her Queen were not normal. That what she felt for Myrcella was not something two little girls normally shared. _That these feelings are for husbands and wives._ But Arya did not care. Arya had never felt so comfortable around anyone else, particularly someone who was not her blood.

"I'm fine, Myrcella. I truly am." Arya felt at peace and she knew she just had to say it: "Thank you, for everything tonight. Everything you did….and everything you said."

Myrcella's hug grew tighter as she murmured, "I meant everything Arya. I love you."

Despite the pain Arya's smile grew massive as she turned around and looked straight at Myrcella. Myrcella's smile was equally as big and her Emerald eyes were outright sparkling.

They both leant in and gave a tender kiss on the lips. It was a quick kiss but Arya felt like she was in Heaven and Arya looked in Myrcella's eyes and humongous smile and she knew that Myrcella had felt the same happiness.

"You have made me very happy Myrcella. I love you." Arya said in a soft hush.

"And you have made me happy too Arya." Myrcella said. They both just looked at one another and smiled. Arya had never felt so secure, so content. Myrcella looked at her softly and said, "Let's get some sleep Arya, we got a long day ahead of us." Myrcella gave Arya another kiss. "Goodnight."

Arya could only mumble: "Goodnight." Myrcella moved and hugged the back of Arya's body. They both lay down on Father's soft bed and Arya knew that the dreams would not bother her. Arya knew that whoever wanted her dead would not succeed. Arya knew that whatever other challenges and threats existed out there, she would always have Myrcella. _And Myrcella will always have me._ Arya shut her eyes and as she heard Myrcella's soft breathing, she knew that the dreams to come would be soft and loving, just like Myrcella.


	15. Sandor II

Sandor II

The tension in the air was so heavy; one could slash it brutally with a blade. _I would if I could._ The night was a long tedious affair for the former Sworn Shield of a former Prince. He was restless but on guard outside the Queen Regent's pavilion, waiting. The evening had been a disaster, the already estranged relationship between the Regent and her daughter grew further fractured after screams, insults and accusations. Queen Myrcella stormed off in a huff and the Regent's brothers left quickly in scarcely better accord. The Hound reflected that whilst many children bicker and argue with their parents, most children did not have crowns on their heads. _The Queen Regent's behaviour has grown exceedingly erratic, what is to stop Lord Tywin from cutting her off from power when they return to the capital?_

Sandor Clegane knew it was not his place to judge on things like that. He was a soldier, a killer, a glorified sentry. But undoubtedly things were growing bad. _No doubt Lord Tywin_ _is massing his armies at the Rock by now._ Clegane could not imagine that men like Stannis Baratheon would stand idly by and be shoved out of the picture. _If Stannis had the wisdom the Gods gave carrots, Stannis would ride north with great haste, declare for Myrcella, dispose of Cersei immediately and then poison Myrcella in her sleep._ But the Hound knew that most men did not even have such base levels of self-preservation. _Stannis will go all out whilst everyone is unready half a realm away._ The Hound was lost in his thoughts; the night had so far been so singularly dull that his thoughts was all Clegane could do without boring himself to sleep. _If anyone wants Myrcella to even sit on that Iron throne then they need to sort out their petty differences now before it is too late._

As Clegane was thinking about the future, the Queen Regent glided outside of the door of her pavilion and though she had lost far too much weight and her skin grew rougher, the considerable sparkle in her eyes had returned. _The eyes that make men go wild with desire, the eyes of strength, cunning and mischief._ Clegane focused on the Queen's beautiful emerald eyes, he learnt a long time ago that man's eyes betrayed their thoughts, their desires, their fears. Clegane assumed that it held true for womenfolk as well. _She's waiting for something, something big to happen._ The Queen Regent stood beside Clegane, but she offered no word to him, therefore he offered no words to her. The Hound was capable of subtlety despite his reputation, and was used to keeping a hidden eye on Prince Joffrey to avoid him getting too deep into mischief. _All the good that did for him._ Clegane refused to think about the fire and his charge's agonising demise so he focused on watching where the Queen Regent was watching and he spied that she was looking over the Stark side of the encampment.

Clegane was surprised to see that the reclusive Queen Regent would emerge from her tent just to watch the Stark camp. _Something is actually happening right now, but what?_ The Queen Regent looked entranced and was eagerly waiting for something to occur. It was very dark, so Clegane was just watching for something, anything, and then it did.

A great flame engulfed a tent on the other side of the camp. The flame shot up immediately as did a large looking man dashing out of the tent in great haste, his visage was visible from the great light of the fire. The Hound was stunned. _Not again. Not again._ The pain returned to him; the pain of a little boy being held onto a great burning flame by his bigger brother. _Not just the pain._ All the Hound could imagine right now was the horrifying smell of his searing burnt skin. As if he was merely just meat to be thrown onto the fire. Sandor could also remember that despite Gregor's fury his eyes betrayed indifference before Sandor's face met flames. _He did not even lose his temper. He did it just because he felt like it._

All Sandor Clegane wanted to do was to look away from this roaring fire in the cold dark background, but he couldn't, until he heard it. A sickly sweet laugh emerged from the Regent's lips. _She set this up, some arson attack on the Stark's, but why? Why would she attack those that are actually helping her?_ Clegane was horrified that after all his work to avert trouble after the first fire, the Stark's may end up slaughtering them all after all. _Well so much for Myrcella's long bountiful reign._

Sandor took an eye off the fire and saw Cersei's sweet smile, and those ever so hungry eyes. Clegane's stomach twisted in knots at the sight. The eyes sparkled even greater; they became even more beautiful, and even hungrier at the sight of bright uncontrolled flames. _She's mad, she loves this._ Clegane was sweating profusely despite the absolutely icy air surrounding him.

But as the Hound was staring into the bright flame he could see a small figure falling through the burning tent and landed face first into the ground, just outside the flames' reach. The figure was far smaller than the man's as Clegane strained his eyes, but in his heart he knew who that was instantly. _Ned Stark's boyish girl._ The Hound knew straight away what was planned. _Joffrey got burned, so Stark's child would share the same fate._ Clegane just stared at the Queen Regent and he saw the shock on her face as she realised that her own plans turned to ashes around her.

Cersei's joyful face soured immediately and she scowled, but it was the next image that sent her over the edge. Another small figure ran out of the burning tent and grabbed the Stark girl and began to drag her to safety. _It has happened again._ The small figure was similar in size to the Stark girl, but that was all Clegane needed to see the greater picture. _The Queen rescued that little brat again._ It struck Clegane dumb but thoughts gnawed in his mind. _She must have known what was coming._ The young Queen left her Mother's sights in great fury, but the Hound believed that was just a petty argument between a Mother and her child. _But now? Did the Queen Regent tell her something?_

"No." Cersei whispered quietly. Tears welled up in her face, her lips curdled but as soon as the tears began to fall, she stormed back into her pavilion and began to scream greatly.

"NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!" Cersei was screaming to no one in particular. She was thrashing things around and threw her effects on the floor in a mighty tantrum, making a great mighty mess of her royal pavilion.

The Queen Regent threw a beautiful golden chain on the floor as if that was worthless rubbish as she screamed: "MYRCELLA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The fury in Cersei's body dissipated from her as she just squatted down on the floor and put her hands in her face as she just mumbled: "Why her Myrcella? Why that ugly brutish miserable little bitch? Why not me? Why not Joffrey?" Tears were flowing from her fingers and she just growled: "I loved you Myrcella, I loved you so much, but you broke my heart. You chose her. You don't love her Myrcella, that's just pity, you just feel pity for such an ugly pathetic little child who the gods made a jape of and made into an absurd hideous long faced little girl. Arya doesn't love you. That's just gratitude that someone actually saved her miserable excuse for an existence." Cersei just cried again as she mumbled in strained tones: "Why not me? Why didn't you pick me?" The cries carried on and turned into wordless noise, a gargled strain of helpless sadness.

Cersei stopped crying and took a deep breath. A very long deep breath. She had got up off of her crouched position and she just looked calm, resigned to her fate. The Hound had seen that face more times than he previously expected in his short violent life, the face of acceptance. _Some men are capable of meeting death with dignity._ _She is ready to die._ The thought sobered the Hound but Cersei's vacant expression as she looked straight at him poured fire in his own heart. _She has known I have been here this whole time._ Cersei did not look at Clegane as neither an enemy, nor a friend. Clegane has seen that look from men buying meat from a butcher, from men coldly examining a merchant's stall. _From Gregor burning me as a small child._ The Hound took a deep breath of his own. _She does not even see me as a person, she just sees me as a thing, an object to use at will._ Ironically the Hound felt vaguely reassured from this look, he understood the look perfectly. _Nobody has ever seen me as anything other than as a tool to use, a man to inflict violence onto others. A hound._

All evidence that the Queen Regent had even been crying or screaming wildly was long gone. Her face looked drained from any emotion whatsoever.

Cersei just looked at Clegane coolly and said in a voice barely above a whisper: "It is all over Clegane. Myrcella knew what was to come tonight." Cersei paused but as she began to talk again, her voice rose in panic, emotion began to filter through from the realisation of everything reached her mind: "I gloated and goaded her over her feelings for _her_. I showed my hand far too early, why in the Seven did I show my hand too early?" Cersei realised that she was panicking and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I saw what you saw Clegane. I saw Myrcella drag Arya Stark out of that flaming tent. You saw the man coming out of it. He was meant to murder Arya Stark and burn her body into ashes." Cersei's voice grew cold and impersonal again. The Hound knew the Queen Regent was not innocent to the ways of the world. She had used him, as well as various others throughout the years, to dispose of any inconvenient enemy. _She is a Lannister; she knows how to use the tools of power._

"I hired a stranger to do the deed. God's forgive me. I would have sent you to do it Clegane but I did not want you to get captured and thus waste your skills for the future. A war is coming Hound, and I had need for every good sword I can get my hands on." _Had? When the Stark's know the truth, you don't think that Lord Eddard would not declare war on you?_ But then again, Stark probably has his hands on Queen Myrcella right now. _I cannot imagine Lord Stark letting his nine year old brat's sleeping quarters to be particularly far from his own._ Clegane then thought about Myrcella's deed. _Myrcella has rescued Arya Stark again. Even if it is to be proved that Cersei ordered the deed, Lord Stark will not hold it against Myrcella. He will just declare himself Regent, punish Cersei, take control of Myrcella's education as well as rule, and marry Myrcella to one of his sons immediately. Making her forever under Stark control._

Cersei paused again. Time seemed to slow down as Clegane saw an army of guards rush over to help the young Queen. Clegane shut the tents curtains quickly before anyone would have the sense to ask questions. _Out of sight, out of mind. Hopefully those fools will be too preoccupied with tonight's events to not dare bother the Queen Regent._

"Myrcella chose Arya Stark. I gave her the choice; the choice between that hideous little troll and me, her Mother; the woman who gladly brought her into this world; the one who cherished and protected her all of her life." Cersei just paused, a great realisation occurred in her mind: "Myrcella will never forgive me. She most likely despises me now forever for laying my hands on her preposterous, absurd little 'friend'."

Cersei paused again and this time took a deep breath. "Myrcella has become the girl I made her. If Myrcella tells Lord Stark why the fire transpired he will kill us." _Us?_ Clegane thought about what he should do. _I should just leave her to her fate, whatever that may be._

"Sandor Clegane, I need you. Myrcella may gladly abandon me but my father would never do that. I am his pride and joy. I am the only one of his flock that ever listened and acted on his dreams and desires. He will never forget that. I need you to get me out of this camp now." Cersei's eyes were commanding. _I was Joffrey's Sworn Shield and it looks like I shall be hers._

Before Clegane could say anything, a man walked into the room. Within one motion Clegane pulled out his sword and turned towards the door, but all he saw as he turned was Cersei's brother Ser Jaime Lannister. Ser Jaime looked at him coolly, regarding the Hound with barely veiled hostility, but he ultimately ignored him. _Another one who sees me as nothing more than a hound._

"Have you heard the news dear sister?" Ser Jaime asked the Queen Mother plaintively.

"Yes." Cersei said trying not to betray any emotion whatsoever. "I know the Queen rescued the little Stark bitch again."

Ser Jaime looked at her indignantly but rage consumed Cersei's body as she said: "You are sworn to protect the Queen, you and those fools you call your sworn brothers. How could she get herself that close to mortal danger?"

Ser Jaime looked lost for words. _Ser Jaime is a fool; he never considers every possibility._ The Lannister knight looked lost for words, but the Queen Mother's rage intensified and she said in long drawn out words: "Well you are worse than useless Jaime. You always disappoint. You could have stopped all this Jaime but you haven't." The Queensguard just looked at his sister dumbly, not quite comprehending his sister's implications.

"Well then, _Queensguard_ , do what you always do best. Run around and _play_ Knight. I saw the arsonist run away, I charge you with killing the man. On no account are you to let him be allowed to be captured and be delivered to Lord Stark alive." Ser Jaime looked at his sister suspiciously; everything seemed to be clicking into his thick head of his. The Hound just watched his every move. _Much has changed; the inseparable twins have fallen apart._

"What have you done _dear_ sister?" Ser Jaime asked, clearly knowing the answer nonetheless.

"I have done what you should have had the gall to do. You have let Myrcella spend nearly every waking moment surrounded by Stark's. Surrounded by that vile abomination Arya all day long, every day. The Stark's have stolen _our_ daughter from us."

 _Our daughter?_ The Hound had some suspicions; he expected that the Queen may have realistically given Robert a golden hair child, but all three being gold haired green eyed was a stretch. _And neither of them had clearly got anything from Robert's seed. In looks or in character._

Ser Jaime stared at the Hound aghast and just muttered while his eyes were darting around the entire room: "Not here. Not with him." The Hound smiled darkly at the knight. _I'm not nothing to him anymore am I? I know his secret._

Cersei smiled darkly: "I am sick of the lies, sick of seeing everything I have built and cherished go up in ashes. Go; find this thug from whatever hole he has dug himself into. Take all of my coins out of his pockets. Be the virtuous great knight that we both know you are not. Take that fat fraud Ser Boros with you as well; make your search seem credible. I am sick of the sight of you Ser. Go, now!" Ser Jaime just looked at his sister and skulked out of the room.

Cersei stared out at the door and was lost in thought. Sandor just looked at her with vague confusion. _You cannot predict the actions of such a volatile person._ In one conversation she revealed her scheme to murder a great Lord's dear child, as well as the illegitimacy of the Queen's rule, her daughter's rule. _All it takes is one person listening and the fragile house built on sand collapses into nothing._ House Lannister would be stained forever, most likely to be extinguished by vengeful Baratheon's. Ned Stark would not and could not support the claim of a false pretender, who did not share a single drop of blood from his dear friend Robert. _Everyone would rally behind a trueborn Baratheon_. The Baratheon's would not tolerate an insult to King Robert's name and would hunt Myrcella to the end of days and execute her. _Myrcella may have saved that little brat Arya twice, but nobody will save her. Bold little Arya won't be in the position to return the favour._

Cersei looked at Clegane. She looked straight at his horribly burnt flesh and did not flinch. "I need you to get me out of this camp Clegane. I need you to get me to safety." Clegane just looked at her dumbly. _She is mad._

Clegane could not keep his silence anymore and said: "Your Grace I think it would be wise to stay here and pretend nothing has happened. I think everyone would trust your word over some thug arsonist."

Cersei stared darkly at him and her rage was choked back as she slowly but deliberately said: "Are you mad Clegane? Or another betrayer? If you know what is good for you, you will take me out of this camp or I will tell everyone that you hired that fool to kill Arya Stark, as well as that tinker to murder my dear Joffrey."

Clegane kept his face as still as a stone but pure fury overtook him. The singular desire to cut this vile woman down with a single stroke of his sword was greatly tempting to the Hound. But before either Cersei or Clegane could break their stares at one another, another man walked in. It was the spineless craven Ser Meryn Trant. _Ser Meryn? If this fool can be a knight, then there's hope for everyone._

The man was about to mumble something but before he could the Queen Mother just screamed at him, "GO AWAY TRANT! GO TELL MY DAUGHTER I AM ILL AND CANNOT STOMACH SEEING HER RIGHT NOW!" Trant ran out of the pavilion with all haste.

The Queen Mother looked at Clegane and said in a softer voice: "Look Sandor, there is much going on right now. And it looks like Lord Stark will take everything from me, my brothers are not strong enough to stop him and Myrcella will happily accept him as Regent willingly just to spite me and to grow even closer to her precious Arya. I need to get home and have my Father on my side. He will understand. And he will be generous to all those that have helped me." Cersei looked at the Hound. "What do you want Clegane? War is coming, and my Father is used to destroying great houses root and stem. You could be a great Lord within a matter of months Clegane."

The Hound gave a hoarse laugh. "Lord Sandor Clegane. I am sure many lordling's would gladly drink wine and feast with Lord Hound, the Lord dog of the Lannister's. I am many things your Grace but one thing I am not is a ridiculous jape to be paraded as such."

Cersei's calm look melted within his eyes and she was pleading: "Help me Sandor! Please! You are the only one capable of it! You tracked and brought Joffrey's killer to justice all on your own! I will give you anything, your heart's desire!" Clegane was watching her but in Cersei's panic a thought came to her and she calmed down and gave a strong smile. _Cersei's true smile._

Cersei said confidentally: "Gregor. I will deliver you to your beloved brother Gregor Clegane, and you can finally burn him the way he burnt you."

The Hound was speechless. _The one thing I truly wanted all my life._ He knew that Cersei had him and he could only whisper: "I consent." He bent down to one knee and said: "Your Grace I am yours to command."

The Hound lifted his head and saw the return of the self-satisfied confident Queen Cersei. She no longer looked like a frail half-starved Stork, but she looked like a Queen. "Rise, Sandor." The Hound did as he was bid. "It will only be us two. I do not wish for any fool to slow us down."

The Hound looked at her and asked: "What about the Queen your Grace?"

Cersei's smile died and pure hatred etched itself over her face. "Queen Myrcella has made her choice and she has gladly abandoned me. Well and good. I mean for her to live with that decision for the rest of _her_ days." The Hound froze at Cersei's coldness but she continued: "I don't love Queen Myrcella, I don't want Queen Myrcella. She will know. By the end, she will know."

The Hound just stared at the Queen Mother after her unnerving cryptic answer as she walked out of the Pavilion and she said further: "We cannot go South; Ned Stark's merry band will find us on the road. We need to head East."

"East?" The Hound said quizzically. "Why should we go East?" The Hound asked the Queen Mother.

"We need to go to White Harbour to get a ship for that is the only way we can get to my Father without being found by those that despise us." She looked at him, staring at him as if to watch out for any betrayal.

The Hound quietly said: "I have made my choice your Grace. And I shall stick to it." Cersei smiled as they walked quietly into the field. Cersei was holding a great purse stuffed with coins in her hands. _A Lannister and their gold is not easily parted._ The area was quiet as all the pandemonium was occurring on the Stark side of the encampment. _They are busy now, but they will be outrightly panicking when they notice the Queen Mother is missing in the morning._

Without incident they walked up onto Stranger. The stable boy gave one look at the imposing Clegane and he gave them the horse wordlessly and he skulked away in fear. The horse however was calm, and strong enough to sustain two people on him. The Hound silently and gracefully lifted the Queen Mother onto his horse, and he got himself up on him afterwards. They saw how busy the other side of the encampment was. _Somewhere in that camp is the young Queen, and sometime tomorrow she will know her own mother abandoned her._ The Hound stopped himself from thinking about the Queen. _Queen Myrcella has made her choice, and she chose Arya Stark. Well, I have made my own choice and I chose Cersei._ He will aid Cersei and will be rewarded with his brother's demise. _A Lannister always pays his debts._ He then smiled. _Cersei is a woman, but more of a Lannister than either of her brothers._

The Queen Mother said in a quiet manner: "Farewell Myrcella, may you live to regret your decision forever." Cersei paused and she said louder: "Get us out of here Clegane, and show us the meaning of haste."

The Hound took the harness and with a pull Stranger began to trot. The horse trotted and galloped away from the camp. Both Sandor Clegane and the Queen Mother were silent. Both of them were reflecting the future. _To go West is to go East. To win is to let go. Life is a strange and cruel mistress, but I live to inflict death. I will get my vengeance Gregor, I will win._


	16. Tyrion I

Tyrion I

The night felt horribly long for the man who rarely could sleep even at the best of times. Tyrion of the house Lannister was used to feeling powerless, his Father enjoyed demonstrating it to him constantly throughout his life and his sweet dear Sister was scarcely better. But what tore through Tyrion's soul was the fact that his family had been in mortal danger twice within weeks and that he was nowhere near the danger either time, having been safely in the courtyard with Lord Stark's bastard for the feast-hall burning down, and now lying in his tent reading a book that he was allowed to borrow from Lord Stark's library while his niece was allowed to gallivant to her friend's burning tent in the middle of the night. _I feel less than useless._

But Tyrion thought it passingly strange that it was him that dealt with the young Queen in the aftermath of the latest fire. _Jaime was hunting the arsonist immediately and Cersei was nowhere to be found._ For that night at least, Tyrion was the voice for the Lannister's as he was the one who comforted Myrcella and dealt with the Stark's. It made Tyrion feel good, he felt responsible and that he had an actual purpose. Queen Myrcella had always been fond of him and it warmed his heart knowing that Myrcella actually listened to him. _I might be feeling that far more in the not so distant future._

Tyrion knew that now was the time that he had finally got the chance to prove his worth. Tyrion was under no illusions that the Lannister's will be competing overtly with the Baratheon's over influence of Queen Myrcella. Though King Robert was reluctant at actually ruling at best and utterly indifferent to ruling at worst, the Small Council was his and was run by a man that he loved and adored. _I cannot possibly imagine Robert loving Pycelle, Littlefinger, the Lord Commander that killed many of his friends in battle or the whispering mincing eunuch however._ With King Robert dead as well as his Hand Lord Arryn, a new Small Council would have to be named. Father and Cersei were the obvious certainties to rule in Myrcella's name until she was old enough to rule outright. Cersei and Father would likely spend their time figuring out how to eliminate both Stannis and Renly from the great game and have the rule exclusively for themselves. _Even though Father and Cersei both despise me, I will be another man on their council that is not a Baratheon._

The Lannister's had the advantage as they currently had Myrcella firmly in their grasp, as well as the fact that Myrcella was more distinctly theirs. _Neither Stannis nor Renly ever spent much time trying to form a bond with Myrcella. Perhaps Cersei's clinging and distrustful nature among those that are not Lannister's may have helped us in that regard._ However though Cersei had always been vindictive, Tyrion had seen Cersei degenerate badly throughout the trip to Winterfell. _She had become a lonely creature in her grief, her courtesies have been utterly eradicated and her words with Myrcella tonight will not help our cause._ Tyrion remembered Cersei's cruel words about Arya Stark and he smiled as Myrcella defied her Mother and rescued Arya on the very same night.

The smile however died suddenly as Tyrion remembered his own young love. _Tysha._ It felt absurd as he remembered that Jaime in his attempts to make Tyrion a man, pretended to rescue her whilst Tyrion would 'comfort' her afterwards. Tyrion grew cold thinking about it, but the strange irony was that Myrcella's own romantic rescue of the Stark girl was real, but Myrcella would have an even less chance of getting what she wants than Tyrion did. _They are both girls at the end of the day._ Tyrion noted that Myrcella did not deny her feelings for Arya Stark to her mother, and the fact that Myrcella saw through her Mother's admittedly thinly veiled threats confirmed it in his mind. _A childish infatuation? Something that will fade in time?_ Tyrion remembered at the feast that Myrcella was swimming in Robb Stark's eyes, but now Myrcella seemed to give the same contented looks towards Arya. _And Arya is giving them back to her._ But it was more than that. _Myrcella is devoted to Arya Stark, which is plain for the entire world to see now. But_ _what if what they are feeling is the real thing? And is lasting?_ Tyrion shuddered at the many problems that would cause for both Myrcella and to the realm.

Though the girls were close, and Lord Stark seemed to allow Myrcella to comfort Arya for the night within his own quarters, there will be a time when Myrcella's and Arya's actions would not be dismissed merely as childish devotion. Though it was hardly a secret that Renly Baratheon enjoyed stabbing his little Knight of the Flowers in bed every night, the sad thing was that they would get away with it without particular scrutiny because they were men, and Myrcella and Arya will not in the future because they were girls. _Stannis and Renly could take advantage of this if it is not left unchecked._ The Faith was powerful and would not look kindly to a Queen that was more devoted to women than to men. _They could stir dissent in the chapels and in the gutters._ If enough people revolted, then the crown would be lost. _Myrcella would need to tread carefully, but would she risk it all for Arya Stark?_ Tyrion smiled darkly at the thought. _She almost did just now. She risked everything for that little girl, there was no guarantee that the brute would not have beat Myrcella to a pulp and burn her to the ground._

However Tyrion suddenly thought further about Myrcella rescuing Arya hours after Cersei's admonishment of that girl. _There is something grotesquely wrong with that image._ Tyrion did not believe in coincidences or miracles. Tyrion could not imagine that some backwards thug would attack and attempt to kill Arya Stark randomly mere hours after Cersei declared her loathing for the child. _Cersei planned something, and Myrcella either saw right through it, or she checked on her friend and she got lucky._ Now that Arya Stark was now safe, what could the future hold? _Lord Stark grows into our greatest ally, if Cersei pulls through she could take advantage of it._ But Tyrion remembered the dinner and could only continue staring up and thinking about the days to come.

It was not quite light, dawn had not quite broke for the day but Tyrion saw a serving man going up to the shadow of his guards. _News. Some much needed news._

Tyrion got up and called out loud: "Let this fellow in, he obviously has something of great import to say to me."

The guards let the man through. This man stunned Tyrion in how utterly unremarkable he was. _Middling height, a face neither handsome nor ugly, neither thin nor fat. The definition of average._ Being a hideous dwarf born into a family of incredible wealth, this was a charge that Tyrion rarely received himself. This fellow was clearly low born and deferred to him entirely. Something that Tyrion Lannister enjoyed immensely.

"Apologies m'lord, but I have news to tell." The man said quickly and quietly, his voice confirming his hypothesis that this messenger was common born.

Tyrion smiled, he hoped that everything was to be sorted out: "News? Has this arsonist been captured?"

The man looked confused for a split moment. Tyrion noticed it and got confused himself. _Some other news?_ It was bad enough when he was disturbed in the night to be told that Queen Myrcella had survived an attack, but another incident would have made for an extraordinarily bad night. The man looked down and looked visibly nervous. He was hyperventilating and despite Tyrion's lack of size, the man could not seem to look above from the ground and look him in the eyes.

"Seven Hells, what is the news?" Tyrion snapped immediately, his own thoughts growing wild in his own head.

"The Queen Regent…She. She." Tyrion was growing concerned; he had seen Cersei earlier and was stunned at how she behaved in front of her daughter. Her behaviour was disturbing and though Cersei had always been a spiteful woman, she had at least used her common sense to hide it occasionally. _Cersei now has become a loose cannon ready to go off at any time. And Ser Meryn's peculiar behaviour whilst explaining her absence was bad enough as well._ Tyrion in his mind began to fear the worst. _Is she dead? Has she tried some other nonsense on the Queen and the Stark girl?_

"She is….What?" Tyrion asked impatiently.

"She is not in the camp m'lord. She is missing." The man could only spit out.

"Missing?" Tyrion could only repeat back. _Seven Hell's Father would call me a glorified Raven if he could see me now copying this man's words mindlessly._ Tyrion resolved to act in a more lordly fashion so he got up and asked: "Missing? Pray how long has this been noticed?"

The man looked abashed but could only mutter ignoring the question: "A stable boy claims that Sandor Clegane had taken the Queen Regent with him out of the camp."

" _Claims_? Is the Queen Regent not in her chambers?" Tyrion asked furiously.

"Guards have entered the Queen Regent's chambers and she is not in there. We have tried discreetly to look for her throughout the camp but to no avail. We believe this stable boy is most likely telling the truth."

"Discreetly? I have already asked, but I demand an answer. How long have you been looking for her?" Tyrion asked accusingly.

"An hour at the least m'lord." The man said clearly afraid of the consequences. Before Tyrion could say anything, the man said: "We did not know if it was just some mistake m'lord. It has been a stressful night and some of us assumed that the Queen Regent would seek to comfort her daughter, but we know for a certainty that she had never entered Lord stark's own pavilion. We have no clue where she could possibly be."

 _Oh Seven Hells._ Tyrion just watched this fellow with a stunned bemused look on his face. _Everything is growing worse and worse._ The poor girl had already lost her Father and her two brothers, but if this news is true… _Myrcella will need me to be strong for her, I cannot despair. At least not openly._

Tyrion looked at the messenger and asked: "Does Lord Stark know?"

The man looked even more fearful and gulped: "….Not as a fact m'lord. But he is awake and he is not stupid. Begging my pardons m'lord. He has seen Lannister guards randomly stalking through the camps and the rumours and whispers are starting to spread."

Tyrion just sighed. "Lord Stark will need to know. I shall tell him now."

The messenger just bowed and mumbled: "Very good m'lord."

Tyrion was already in the clothes that he wore as he dealt with the arson attack mere hours ago, so all he had to do was get out of his own tent and walk through the camp. Dawn was going to break very shortly, Tyrion noticed as he got out of his stuffy quarters. _Great another new day to bear further bad news._ For what was supposed to be a simple trip for King Robert to name his dearest friend Lord Eddard Stark as his Hand, the trip had been an utterly spectacular failure. _Almost the entire Royal family is now dead or missing, seven Hells how did it come to this?_ The walk was sombre but though Tyrion could not walk particularly fast due to his stunted legs, he walked slowly in the hopes that before he could arrive some squire could announce to him that Cersei had been found alive and well.

Alas, life was never that kind as whilst he walked down to the Stark side of the encampment he saw a mass of soldiers, squires and stable boys looking at him with a mixture of sympathy and bemusement. Eventually Tyrion put his head down and waddled towards Lord Stark's own pavilion.

As he got there he saw Lord Stark conversing softly with his guards and before he could announce himself the guards shuffled out of the way. Tyrion saw Lord Stark's face clearly and Tyrion was stunned at how tired and pensive he looked. _He knows, gods damn it._ Lord Stark looked a man who fought a battle every day of his life and though his posture suggested he was uptight and defensive, his face at least looked like it had a spark of courtesy in it. _The man knows how to play the Lord, he has done it enough in his life._

"Lord Tyrion." Lord Stark said in a respectful manner.

"Lord Stark. Can I safely assume that you already know the message that I am to address to you with?" Tyrion replied in turn.

Lord Stark gave a bitter bark of a laugh: "Enough has happened in the past few weeks that you could say anything and I would not be surprised anymore." Lord Stark looked at Tyrion and felt vaguely guilty. He gave a deep breath and calmed down. "Forgive me Lord Tyrion; it has been a very long night. I have…had… almost lost my dear daughter Arya again…" Lord Stark took another deep breath and was struggling to compose himself. _If Cersei could see this, she would know that Arya was not unloved. This has been a greatly testing time for everyone. I can just imagine Lord Stark just wants to keep his word, get us home and run back off to the peace and comforts of Winterfell._

Lord Stark composed himself and continued: "Yes I know that the Queen Regent has disappeared. I have sent many members of my own household guard to ride in all directions. I have sent a man to tell your brother the news."

 _Oh for the name of buggery._ Tyrion did not even want to imagine how Jaime would handle this news. _Exceptionally poorly I can imagine._ Queen Myrcella's entire support was falling apart at the seams.

Tyrion gave himself a bitter smile of his own but he remembered his courtesies: "Yes, that was very good of you. Does my niece know what has happened yet?"

Lord Stark looked upset but in as calm a manner as he could muster he said: "No. The girls have been through enough last night. I wanted them to get at least some rest before the Queen would have to hear the news." Lord Stark paused, deep in some great contemplation, but he looked at Tyrion and said: "You are her Uncle; I think it would be right if you shared the news to her when she wakes up."

Tyrion looked up at the great Northern Lord and gave a smile and a small bow. "Thank you for the consideration Lord Stark. Yes I will."

Tyrion began thinking about how he could break the news to his niece, as well as what course of action they should take. _We need to get Myrcella to her seat. The longer she is away from King's Landing, the greater the chance her enemies have of undermining her._ But in his mind Tyrion began to consider what _he_ could do now. _The Queen Regent can be found in a matter of hours possibly, she might have even been found now._ But the North was a vast country, and she would be with Sandor Clegane, the Hound. _If anyone can evade capture in an unfamiliar country it would be him._ It was looking likely that Cersei would not be found for the time being. _I will need to step up._ Even after the time when his Father would arrive to pledge his duty and rule to Queen Myrcella, he will still be needed. _My Father will find some use for me. He will need me to stop the Baratheon's from weaselling their way to Myrcella's good graces. I am close to her and Father will exploit that._

The wait however did not prove particularly long, as both men heard noise coming from inside the bedroom. _Both children are in there. And they are both awake._

Both Tyrion and Lord Stark prepared themselves to bear the news to the young Queen

"Are you feeling alright Arya? Your face has swollen greatly." Tyrion heard the small voice of Queen Myrcella asking softly to her friend.

"Yes your Grace…I'm sorry if I woke you up. It's still very early I know." Arya's small apologetic voice said.

"Look, please do not worry Arya. I know it was a horribly scary night and it is going to take a long time, but we will get through this. I will always be there for you okay." Myrcella reassured her friend.

There was a pause but Tyrion could distinctly hear Arya say. "I know…I love you." Arya replied.

"I love you too." Myrcella responded immediately.

Both Tyrion and Lord Stark looked at one another. Thoughts of the future flooded Tyrion's mind. _Myrcella will need to be protected. Her enemies will exploit her feelings if they become greatly known and allowed to grow into adulthood._ Tyrion saw Lord Stark's face clouded with doubt, looking exactly like a man privy to a conversation he clearly did not wish to overhear. _No doubt he is thinking the same thing about Arya as I am with Myrcella._ Lord Stark had the advantage of taking Arya Stark back to Winterfell and marrying her off to any of his bannerman's sons at a moment's notice. But once upon a time Lord Stark's own sister had run off with Rhaegar Targaryen and an entire dynasty collapsed into the ground within a year. Myrcella was a child, but she would not be a child forever. _For every Jaehaerys the Conciliator or Viserys the Second, there are always the indulgent Aegon the Unworthy or the foolish Baelor the Blessed. Myrcella will need to learn that to rule effectively is to accept that not all appetites can be satisfied._ Lord Stark clearly knew that and Tyrion knew in his heart that his own Father knew that as well. _Father once said that a house that took care of their duties would always overcome the house that indulged their children's whims and wishes._ Tyrion gulped at the thought of what his own Father would do if he had just overheard Myrcella's conversation with Arya Stark. _Father raped Tysha for me foolishly marrying a whore. I don't even want to imagine what he would do to Myrcella to dissuade her._ But that was a road that had not been trodden on yet and after an uncomfortably long pause Tyrion nodded to Lord Stark.

Lord Stark called out: "Your Grace, Arya. Lord Tyrion and I need to come in. We need to tell you something important."

Myrcella shouted her consent and both men walked into the sleeping quarters. The light came through as they opened the curtained door and both girls were sitting on the edge of the fine looking featherbed. Both girls looked innocent as they were watching the men. But despite Arya's sweet smile, her cheekbone had swelled and discoloured from the punch earlier in the night. _They are children and they will need all the help and protection that we can give them._

Arya walked up to her father and gave her a soft hug: "Good morning Father." The little girl said quietly. Lord stark softly hugged her back, whatever thoughts that were in his mind had stayed in there; his face betrayed no thoughts on what he had just overheard.

The hug ended and Lord Stark said softly as he looked at the little girl Queen sitting on his bed: "Your Grace, your Uncle has news that you desperately need to hear."

Myrcella was watching patiently, but Tyrion's nerves shot through him and he took a deep breath and said: "Myrcella, there is no easy way of telling you. But it needs to be said…Your Mother has gone missing."

"Missing?" Queen Myrcella said immediately afterwards.

"Yes your Grace. She was last seen with Sandor Clegane on his horse in the middle of the night. Many of our men are searching for her as we speak dear child" Tyrion said in a soft manner.

Myrcella's face looked lost as she was struggling to come to term with her Uncle's words. Her Uncle softly walked over to her and wordlessly Myrcella held her own arms open and Myrcella just hugged him silently. No cries or screams of anguish. Myrcella was just breathing harder and harder as the realisation came into her.

Little Arya Stark just looked at Myrcella as panic struck itself plainly in the young Queen's eyes and Myrcella went over to her, and in their own embrace Arya softly said: "You are not alone Myrcella, you are not alone." Myrcella's own breathing grew less ragged as Arya's small arms wrapped themselves onto her body. Lord Stark looked at the dwarf Lord and an unspoken agreement was parlayed from their eyes. _The girls will need each other. They both have a long way to go._

Both girls looked at the elders in the room and let go of the hug, but Arya put her hand by Myrcella's and Myrcella held onto it eagerly.

Lord Stark said in a quiet hush: "It is a lot to take in right now. I think we should break our fast."

Lord Tyrion said as kindly as he could muster: "I think you need some fresh air your Grace, and a nice change of clothes."

Myrcella looked at Arya but as Arya gave her a smile, Myrcella cracked a small smile at her back. Tyrion took Myrcella's hand and without a word both Uncle and Niece walked out of Lord Stark's pavilion.

The walk whilst short, felt like a great trek as a small army of the remaining servants and serving men politely bowed as they walked to the Queen's quarters. Myrcella's face was as still as stone and could only stare at the horizon. They eventually reached the Queen's quarters and before Tyrion would wait outside of her tent, Myrcella called him closer, and Tyrion respectfully closed the curtained door.

"Uncle, I know what you have said to me before. I cannot show weakness, I cannot let anyone see what is in here." Myrcella motioned towards her heart. "But it does hurt Uncle. I wish it doesn't but it does."

Tyrion hugged her again and Myrcella this time smiled as they hugged. Myrcella looked stronger and as the hug ended Myrcella said: "I will not be long Uncle." Tyrion nodded and waited outside the tent door.

Time seemed to go in a blur for the young Lordling as he waited patiently outside of his niece's tent. The amount of change that has occurred since this trip to Winterfell staggered Tyrion. _King Robert marched north to Winterfell, and now young Queen Myrcella is marching southwards back home._ A King and two Princes have died on one ill-fated night and now uncertainty surrounded the entire realm. Tyrion tried not to think too much about what was to come. _One step at a time, I don't even have a clue how long it would be before Cersei is even found._ Tyrion had no idea why Sandor Clegane would even take the Queen Regent. _Not for love that is for sure._ Could Clegane have snapped, but the rumours going around were that Cersei was calm as the stable boy surrendered Clegane's horse. _Is Cersei running away from something? Did she have a hand in Arya Stark's attack? But if so would even Myrcella punish her own Mother for it? Gods damn it, I cannot think about the past either. Just focus on the present Tyrion._

Luckily in the time that Tyrion Lannister was absorbed in his thoughts, Queen Myrcella had quickly changed and left her tent and she wore a fine red dress that perfectly matched her lovely blond curls. _Lannister colours._ Tyrion thought about Cersei again. _She is a Lannister, she may have Baratheon as her name, but she is a Lannister._

Myrcella looked at her Uncle and put her arm out and said softly: "Would you do me the honour Uncle."

"Of course my dear Myrcella." Tyrion said in reply, and he took Myrcella's hand and they walked back to the Stark pavilion. Myrcella's face looked slightly more relaxed and she walked through the camp with a regal dignity. Before long they returned to Lord Stark's tent and saw every single Stark child, including Lord Stark's bastard son all waiting for the young Queen to grace the table. There was a conveniently empty seat besides Arya Stark and Myrcella of course took that seat.

"Good morning everyone." Myrcella said, trying her best to give a calm air around her. The children smiled and gave a warm welcome, particularly Arya who smiled sweetly at her and held her hand out for Myrcella to take. However there was a clear undercurrent of tension in the air. _Of course there is, Arya almost got burned last night, and the Queen Regent has to the best of everyone's knowledge has been kidnapped._

The breakfast was a nice warm pile of bacon and bread. It smelled scrumptious and Tyrion's belly rumbled at the sight of it. But before they could eat however Lord Stark was itching to say something and he got up.

Lord Stark announced in a Lordly manner: "Your Grace, we have discussed as a family about what we will do. No doubt Lady Stark will be greatly worried when news has reached Winterfell and I have discussed this with my children. And well…"

"We will all stay with you for the journey to the capital." Arya interrupted enthusiastically with a large smile on her face.

Myrcella's face melted and a massive smile appeared on her own lips. Tyrion noticed that the girls' hands were squeezing tighter and Myrcella could only murmur softly: "Thank you everyone that means everything to me." Myrcella hugged Arya and both girls seemed to

Breakfast came and it was a largely pleasant experience as the children spoke softly amongst themselves, trying to make the best of a bad situation. Myrcella looked comfortable around all of the Stark children as they were just talking about childish things. Tyrion ate his breakfast smiling at how relaxed Myrcella looked.

By the time they have finished their breakfast they heard a massive horn. _Has Cersei been found?_ They all got off of their seats and saw Jaime riding into the camp at all haste. Even from the distance Tyrion knew that Cersei was not with them. They rode into the camp and as they reached the Stark side of the camp, Tyrion saw the bloody dead body on Jaime's horse. He was feathered with arrows but one look from Arya's face that had seemingly shrunk from fear and Myrcella protectively holding Arya's shoulders, Tyrion knew they had caught the would-be killer.

Jaime got off of his horse, putting the deceased arsonist's arrowed body onto the ground and bowed respectfully at his Monarch. "Your Grace, I trust that this man was the one who attacked Lady Arya last night."

Myrcella looked at the body coldly. Anger was rising in her face, as tears were beginning to form in Arya's. Myrcella's hands gripped Arya's tightly and she gave Arya a comforting look and then turned back towards her Queensguard.

"Yes Uncle that is the man from last night. Thank the Seven that he will never harm another child again." Myrcella paused and looked at Arya and gave her another reassuring look, but then another thought crossed her mind and she took a deep breath. "Have you found my Mother?"

Jaime's face turned dark and could only mutter: "No, your Grace." He looked at Lord Stark and he smiled at his little brother. It always put Tyrion in a greater mood whenever Jaime smiled at him, and now was not an exception. "Your Grace, you need to get to the capital. You need to be in your own home, your own seat. Myrcella would you give me leave to hunt Sandor Clegane and return your Mother to you?"

Myrcella looked coldly at her Uncle. Everyone had noticed it around her and the tension became overbearing. _She is thinking about last night. Possibly putting all of the pieces together in her head._

"Yes Uncle, I charge you with bringing my Mother back home."

Jaime looked slightly more relaxed but still burdened by this quest that lay before him, he said: "Myrcella, whilst myself and your Mother is away you are to listen to all of your Uncle Tyrion's counsel, he is your blood, he loves you and he has great wisdom. He will do all that he can to help you." Tyrion smiled greatly at the compliment. Tyrion felt ready to do all he can to ensure that everything will run smoothly whilst everyone else is away from the young Queen.

Jaime looked straight at Lord Stark and said: "You are also to listen to Lord Stark as well. He is a great man and will doubtless be of great help and comfort to you." Myrcella nodded and Jaime bent down and gave Myrcella a hug and Myrcella kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Tyrion watched as his brother who was famous for his easy charm and lack of care to almost anything had seemingly transformed into a mature sober Knight.

Jaime got up and said: "I think it would be prudent if the camp begins to move southwards as quickly as possible. I will also need a small component of Stark men to help me in my search as well, as I know little and less about the North. We only found the arsonist by luck admittedly."

Lord Stark looked grim and he replied: "Would twenty men suffice?"

"Yes my Lord." Jaime replied. "I will need to begin my search now; Clegane has been riding for less than half a day, but in this vast landscape that can make a lot of difference." He paused and looked back at his Queen said softly: "Farewell your Grace, I will find your Mother, I promise."

Myrcella's smile faded but she nodded gracefully and offered her farewells. Ser Jaime Lannister got back on his horse and gave a short nod back at everyone, and the notorious Queensguard rode out of the camp and into a great uncertain quest. Tyrion looked at Myrcella and smiled bravely at her. _I am the last family she has right now. I will do right by her._

The rest of the day was uneventful; Lord Stark saw the wisdom in Jaime's suggestion and the camp quickly got ready and began their trek southwards again. Before the column began to move again, Tyrion gave his orders to the Lannister guardsmen and servants, and felt good as he finally had some power of his own. _As of now I am Myrcella's voice and counsel…I can get used to this._

Both Tyrion and Myrcella moved themselves towards Lord Stark's van. The Queen found great comfort around her friends and she seemed to not be consumed by grief or fear. Little Arya and the youngest one Bran had stayed with the Queen all day, as well as the dutiful Sansa and the quiet Jon. _I can just imagine Lord Stark keeping the young one's on a short leash._ Two disasters in such a short space of time would make even the most carefree man weary. _No more adventures away from the column for the young ones._ Tyrion was surprised that he would allow the children to continue the journey south, but he could tell Lord Eddard's values seemed to skirt around issues of pragmatism. _He wants his children to grow up strong, seeing danger up close may very well help him achieve those aims._ Tyrion did smile as Myrcella and Arya talked and even laughed at some story or jape that the other was telling. But it was whenever they held hands and they both smiled at each other that made Tyrion squirm. Arya Stark was young and had the time on her side to blossom, but the 'Arya Horseface' nickname that Tyrion had overheard from some of the stable boys was not inaccurate. _She is not a pretty child. Her face is long and she does look somewhat like a little boy._ Tyrion laughed at himself as he thought that. _At least Arya is not a stunted dwarf with mismatched eyes and a squatted face._ But Myrcella did not seem to care how Arya Stark looked as she was constantly smiling at her, and those eyes looked dreamily at Arya, as she did to Robb Stark during the feast. Arya always seemed to smile back with an innocent small smile that seemed to harbour doubt that the other would not smile like that to her forever. _That smile. That was the same smile that Tysha gave to me in that small cottage all those years ago. Arya may even grow to look like Tysha._ Tyrion immediately banished all thoughts of that whore and used the time to think about what he would need to do when they returned to the capital.

After several hours they stopped for the night. They arrived at a very small inn. It lacked the grandeur of most inns' south of the neck but some creature comforts, a hot meal and a comfortable bed sounded like Heaven to the young Lordling. It seemed to be so for the children as well as all of the Stark children left the great chariot excitably. But as Tyrion waited for his Queen, he saw Arya help Myrcella down the stairs and acted with great courtesy and they walked into the small establishment holding hands, in front of the prying eyes of everyone around them. _If the commoners ever turn against Myrcella, they will whisper moments like this in the taverns and in the alleys to justify themselves._

The rest of the night went by quietly. The old fat red-headed inn-keeper was a pleasant and attentive man who ensured that the Queen and the party did not lack for anything. As they were eating their dinners of roasted Duck and all the vegetables that went with it in the mess hall, Myrcella was noticeably tiring and was yawning greatly. The children were sympathetic, as it had been a very long day but Myrcella smiled and persevered through the dinner and as she was watching her Uncle she made sure she finished off every bite on her plate. _A growing young girl needs to eat._

After she finished eating, all of Myrcella's energy seemed to melt away from her. Her eyes were drooping, but she was aware of this and politely asked permission to leave for bed. Both Tyrion and Lord Eddard smiled their acceptance, and as the children were saying their goodnights to the young Queen, Arya gave her a very tender hug but as they did Tyrion put his hand out for Myrcella and along with several of Tyrion's personal guard, they followed the inn-keeper up the flight of stairs and into a small but perfectly presentable bedroom. The bedroom looked adequate but the featherbed looked utterly incredible. _I hope my bed is of similar quality._

The inn-keeper looked eager to show Tyrion his own quarters, but he found himself saying: "Give me a few moments with my niece my good man."

The inn-keeper bowed gracefully and said: "Of course." He looked at Queen Myrcella and said with a kindly smile: "It is a pleasure receiving you here your Grace." Before Myrcella could say anything the man scurried out of the room alongside Tyrion's guards.

Myrcella was tired but intrigued and as Tyrion shut the door behind him she asked: "Is there anything you wish to talk to me about Uncle?"

"Yes there is your Grace." Tyrion replied back immediately. He moved over to Myrcella and sat down on the soft featherbed. _Seven Hell's this is a soft featherbed._ Tyrion sank down on the pillow like bed, but his face did not match its softness as he said to his sovereign:

"Myrcella, you are an eight year old girl and you have been charged with the great but grave responsibilities of being a Queen. You have effectively been forced to grow up well before your time and you have done wonderfully well thus far." Myrcella blushed at the compliment. _I have her._ Tyrion continued further: "You have performed heroic deeds; you have saved both of Lord Stark's daughters, the younger one twice and trust me the North remembers. You have a great ally on your back for all the days you shall live."

Myrcella smiled but the smile was fading. _She's thinking. I need to get to my point quick._ Tyrion carried on: "I have never fought in a war, but I have been told you gain great bonds to those that you fight against. I know that in your adversities that you have grown very close to Arya Stark and that is good. Friendships are important to the duties that lie ahead. Your Father was close to Lord Stark when they were young. But, I do think that it is perhaps turning into something that it should not be."

Myrcella looked saddened as she realised what was being implied. Myrcella could only whisper: "Uncle, please. Not now."

"Look Myrcella, there are many people that will conspire against you throughout all of your life, and they will use any means necessary to cut you down. They will use great institutions to crush you. They will whisper to the Faith that a girl who is overtly close to another girl, constantly giving her kisses, several open declarations of love and sneaking off into another girls bed chambers in the middle of the night is not the sort of Monarch they should ever serve."

Myrcella was growing annoyed and she just said in a voice laced with hostility: "I feel how I feel about Arya Stark. I make no apologies over it. Mother has already scolded me greatly for it."

"Myrcella, there have been many Kings who have shamelessly followed every single desire that they had. Aegon the Unworthy, Maegor the Monstrous, Aerys the Mad and trust me these are not the sort of monarch's you should ever wish to follow. To rule is to accept responsibility to the realm. And that means only doing things to help you rule fairly and ensuring your children follow you in ruling when it is there turn. You cannot allow your friendship to Arya to ever jeopardise your reign." Tyrion said pleading to his Queen.

A dark smile emerged from her small lips; Tyrion had never seen that from Myrcella's innocent face before:

"I do accept responsibility all the time Uncle. My feelings for Arya has already jeopardised my reign. There was no guarantee that that brute wouldn't have cut my throat in Arya's tent. If I hadn't of been there Arya would be…" Myrcella's spiteful smile faded and turned into a scowl. _She does not ever wish to say it._ Myrcella took a deep breath and calmed herself down. _She is playing the Queen to me. She does not wish to show weakness, even to me._

"I know it was Mother that tried to have Arya killed last night." Myrcella said in a voice scarcely above a whisper. All the emotion having been drained out of her sweet little voice.

Tyrion just stared at his niece. "We do not know that for a certainty your Grace."

Anger returned to Myrcella's face, as was the contempt filled smile. Tyrion had seen that same look from Cersei more times than he cared to remember. _Perhaps I need to approach this in a different manner._ Myrcella just said: "We both were there last night. We both saw and more importantly heard my Mother. Mother's words haunted me Uncle. 'Because that is what Arya Stark is going to be, memories and nothing more.' Those words pounded itself inside my head, until I had to make sure that Arya was safe and you know what? I do want to protect Arya. I do want to cherish her Uncle. My Father is dead. My brothers are dead. You are the only one here with me now who shares my blood. But being with Arya, as well as Sansa, Jon and Bran they do help too, but just seeing Arya's smile allows me to feel joy. And being around her keeps all the bad things away from me."

Myrcella paused, Tyrion watched her and he could tell that Myrcella knew what she was going to say next as she slowly murmured: "I am glad Mother is not here, do you know why Uncle?" Tyrion did not say anything and Myrcella continued: "Because I know that Mother tried to hurt Arya, and if I do as you say Uncle to make my reign be more secure, then the next time I see Mother I would conveniently forget that she tried to murder Arya, a sweet innocent girl I care so much about. But I cannot, _will not,_ forget that Uncle. I simply cannot believe Joffrey's Sworn Shield kidnapped Mother. I will allow Mother to play her little game, but she has made her choice and I have made mine."

"And what choice is that your Grace?" Tyrion found himself asking.

"That I chose Arya Stark, and I will keep choosing her Uncle. I do love Arya Uncle and I will do all that I can to protect and cherish her. And if Mother or anyone else tries to hurt her again, I will hurt them. I will hurt them so bad that no one will ever dare lay a finger against my dear Arya ever again."


	17. Barristan II

Barristan II

The day had been a long slog of seemingly never-ending traffic control and other such duties. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was constantly going to and fro from the Red Keep to the many gates of the city as more and more Lords, Knights, men at arms and all of the rest that come with it had flooded through the city, growing at an exponential rate. Due to being the most senior, and by far the most respected, member of the Small Council, it was Ser Barristan's duty to meet and welcome each Lord as they arrived in the capital. Sure Pycelle gave words of wisdom, Littlefinger some words of encouragement with nods and winks, and even the High Septon had blessed the defending Lords with promises of favour from the Gods, but in the end it was Ser Barristan Selmy that dealt with the real issues. It was Ser Barristan that had to organise the influx of soldiers, finding different places where they could stay, it was he who had to placate each Lord as it always seemed to him that two great rival Lords bearing a grudge that lasted a hundred generations arrived within moments of each other, and he had to be diplomatic and try to get both sets of Lords and their soldiers to be effective, without showing favouritism, because then the other Lord would be insulted and threaten to strop off home. _If they dare do that, then I will gladly arrest the foolish Lord in front of his own men._ Fortunately the many Lords' talk of skulking back home seemed bluster at best and thus at least Selmy was spared at least one headache.

It was nearly dark and as Ser Barristan Selmy finished with his fourth individual Lordly force for the day, consisting of around twelve hundred men give or take a few dozen. And of that around forty were Knights and three hundred did not even have swords, merely holding sharpened tools they had found likely in their huts before they left home. _Not ideal, but passable._ This single force was just under a tenth of the strength that had been amassed in the capital, as in the last few days the Crownlands have somehow managed to conjure up fourteen thousand soldiers amongst its ranks. _Fourteen thousand men, a solid start but the number needs to dramatically increase if the Tyrell's oppose us._ It was rumoured that the Reach could marshal a hundred thousand men and the Stormlands would not be skimpy for soldiers either. Ser Barristan breathed heavy at such a number such an army would boast, but he calmed himself down. _The Lannister's could give us half that number, and the North would give us a great number back. If the Tully's and the Arryn's join the Stark's we could even outnumber them._ But until war is declared, this was just merely the speculation of an old warrior.

Ser Barristan was watching for the night sky. Grand Maester Pycelle had called a meeting of the Small Council for nightfall. Rumour had been that Lord Tywin had given Pycelle fresh commands and fresh updates from the Westerlands and perhaps from the young Queen's Northern entourage as well. He walked with all haste into the Red Keep and marched straight into the Small Council chambers. He spied the throne, that horrible hideous black iron throne that many men had died for, and many more shall. He turned his gaze and saw that Ser Preston Greenfield was on duty on guard of the Small Council meeting. He stood perfectly still, but his eyes were alert and he was listening and paying attention. _Ser Preston will never be a famous name, but he is a capable Kingsguard…No Queensguard, we all serve a Queen now._

Ser Barristan looked as he saw as everyone was already sitting down. He saw the elderly Grand Maester Pycelle and the always smiling Master of Coin Petyr Baelish. _Gods this is a Small Council indeed._ The Small Council grew smaller as Varys had left the city, riding northwards in some haste. Pycelle was suspicious of his intentions, but the eunuch did nothing without reason and the Lord Commander allowed Varys to ride away in peace. _He could however be pretending to ride North and instead be heading off to a nearby port and sail away from Westeros forever._ Ser Barristan doubted that however. _Varys loves power and I cannot imagine any Essos nobleman listening to a stranger, particularly a eunuch who had been born a slave._ But then again once upon a time he did not imagine King Aerys listening to some foreign stranger like Varys either. _Strange things do happen in life. Men can rise from nothing, and men can fall into nothing as well._

AS Ser Barristan sat himself down, Littlefinger smiled at Ser Barristan and Pycelle ponderously rose and handed him a letter. _Lord Tywin or Queen Cersei surely._

Pycelle's hand was shaking gravely as he could only say: "News and instructions from Casterly Rock Lord Commander." _It is from Lord Tywin then._

The letter from Lord Tywin was short and as ever with the great Lord, it was directly to the point.

To all of the loyal members of Queen Myrcella's Small Council.

This letter is confirmation that I have received Pycelle's letter instructing me that Lord Renly Baratheon has betrayed the crown, betrayed his blood and has absconded southwards, destination currently unknown. I trust that _all_ duties are being carried out in preparation for my Granddaughter's safe arrival as well as her subsequent crowning, including finding and containing Renly's probable rebellion. I also fully expect that this council has been diligent with sending ravens to _all_ loyal subjects of Queen Myrcella and ensuring that a suitable army will be prepared forthwith.

Now that Stannis has been dealt with by the Royal Fleet, I command you to ensure that the Tyrell's in particular and the Reach in general does not support Renly with military aid, as well as for this council to negotiate an alliance with House Martell of Dorne. If the Tyrell's are in open rebellion, then they could be contained by the Dornish. I will give the council a free hand within reason to get Dorne firmly in the fold, but only offer them what I would be willing to give them.

I am massing my forces in Casterly Rock as we speak. The entire might of the West will be travelling with me to King's Landing. I fully expect that all preparations be made to support such a large host in the capital. Ensure that my Granddaughter's seat is safe for her arrival from Winterfell.

Lord Tywin Lannister

Lord of Casterly Rock,

Lord Paramount of the Westerlands,

Warden of the West,

Hand of the Queen.

"Hand of the Queen." Littlefinger said with a massive grin on his face. "We have heard nothing from Queen Myrcella or her Mother about this development." Littlefinger flashed a mischievous grin, akin to a little boy who had just stolen a Lemon Cake without his mother finding out. His true thoughts were left unsaid, but not unclear either.

Pycelle paled with anger and rose to the bait. "Lord Tywin Lannister was Hand of the King before you were even born Lord Baelish and he will serve her Grace Queen Myrcella greatly for the rest of her minority, and if the Gods are truly just well beyond that time as well." Pycelle said with a grandeur that was preposterous and absurd in the mere company of three men.

Ser Barristan utterly ignored the two fools he was sitting with and he just absorbed the contents of the letter. The letter took Barristan's breath away. The first thing Ser Barristan re-read was Tywin commanding the council to negotiate with House Martell. _Lord Tywin expects us to negotiate with Dorne?_ Lord Tywin murdered Prince Rhaegar's sweet children Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys, and what Ser Gregor did to Princess Elia… _If Robert had laughed, gloated or even smiled over their deaths I would have cut him in two._ Alas when the then Lord of Storm's End Robert Baratheon was presented with the dead corpses of Prince Rhaegar's family, Robert acted appropriately. _He stared dumbstruck at witnessing murdered children, and a woman who was raped and slaughtered by a beast. Robert truly hated Rhaegar, but there are limits to vengeance and those acts of heinous depravity far and away exceeded his own rage._

Though Ser Barristan knew that Prince Doran Martell _did_ swear allegiance to King Robert Baratheon and therefore he pledged his support to his dynasty. _To protect Myrcella._ Ser Barristan knew that for this greatened alliance to even work, _he_ had to be the one to negotiate. _Littlefinger is an up jumped whoremonger unfit to treat with Prince's and Pycelle…The man was old and mayhaps too rigid towards the Lannister's._ Ser Barristan had seen Pycelle try to curry favour to Queen Cersei and Lord Tywin many times through unsubtle words and gestures. _No, it must be me who begins this process. They know me; Prince Lewyn always sung my favour to anybody who would listen._ Ser Barristan then felt a pang in his heart. He was fond of his sworn brother Prince Lewyn Martell. He remembered the larger than life Dornish warrior with the easy smile who handled everything in his life with honour and dignity. _I wish he was alive; I could really use his help._ Ser Barristan then laughed at that absurd thought. _Prince Lewyn wore the white proudly, but he was a Martell through and through. Prince Lewyn would never have bowed to his niece's killer. He would have killed Robert and raped Tywin just so he would know Elia's horror before he would kill him._ Ser Barristan could see Baelish giving him a quizzical look and Pycelle waiting patiently. _Is it rude to keep them waiting so long? It would have been to Ser Gerold or Lord Arryn. These two fools however can wait._

Ser Barristan cursed himself for brooding on the past, but he began thinking what could he give to ensure Martell loyalty. _Gold? Castles?_ The Prince of Dorne was incredibly wealthy and powerful already; Gold and castles were merely trinkets to him, beneath his dignity even to haggle over. _Ser Gregor?_ Now that was a more interesting thought, but Ser Barristan could not imagine Lord Tywin giving away his pet hellhound, and more importantly, give an overt admission that he did something evil to those he has wronged. Ser Barristan was growing frustrated at his thoughts. _Seven Hells, no wonder Robert avoided these accursed meetings like the plague._ Then it came to him. _A wedding, it has to be a wedding. Myrcella's hand in marriage to one of Prince Doran's young sons._ Princess Arianne was the next in line to her Father's seat, as women were on great terms to succession in Dorne, and making one of Prince Doran's sons the Consort of the Realm would be a great honour for anyone, even Prince Doran Martell. _And it is not as if that ploy has never worked before. Two centuries of war and hatred between the Targaryen's and the Martell's ended with marriage pacts. This strife between the Houses Lannister and Martell is but a generation old. Much hate is there, but Myrcella is a sweet child. I am sure Doran's family would adore her and in time she could help gradually heal the old wounds. This idea could work._

Ser Barristan was interrupted by a gentle tap on the shoulder and he saw Littlefinger's little finger pointing at him and Baelish laughed: "Caught up in deep thought are we good Ser?"

Ser Barristan merely muttered: "Yes. I have been just absorbing the contents of Lord Tywin's letter." Selmy paused and he just looked at both of the men in the room. He saw the decrepit Pycelle and the easy charm of the very small Baelish. Ser Barristan felt absurdly guilty. _They are not soldiers, but they are the Queen's councillors._

"Forgive me my Lords. It has been a long day. More and more of the Crownland's forces are arriving into the city, and there are good strong men amongst them but it is all just waiting. We need the Lannister army. We need reinforcements from the rest of the Kingdom's. We need…." Bells began to ring, great church bells ringing up and down. Ser Barristan Selmy just stopped and just stared at the two other men in the room, and they stared back at him. _Queen Myrcella cannot be back yet surely. Lord Tywin? But…_

The thought came to him and he just ran out of the room without a further word. He sprinted past his sworn brother Ser Preston Greenfield who just looked at him with his own unknown panic. Ser Barristan ran for the doors and walked to the battlements. The sun had just set but even then he could see it.

Ships, Ser Barristan saw a lot of ships, all sailing in formation towards the capital. _The siege cannot be over._ Stannis Baratheon was a notoriously stubborn fighter who withstood the full might of the Reach for an entire year as he starved defiantly at Storm's End. Stannis was a man who defeated the Greyjoy fleet at sea. _Stannis cannot be defeated so easily._ Ser Barristan was panicking, many thoughts rushing to his mind. _Mayhaps Waters assassinated Stannis, mayhaps Stannis surrendered, mayhaps Stannis would gladly serve his Niece._ More and more ships came closer to view. _Many more than what sailed to Dragonstone. Oh Seven Hells._

Ser Barristan took a deep breath as the shame washed over him. _Waters has handed the entire Royal Fleet to Stannis._ There was no time to hate himself for his error. _I can hate myself when I have enough time to do so, first I must fight._ Now that he knew what he was up against, Ser Barristan felt calm, he knew what he had to do.

He looked at the mass of servants panicking and he just saw some and he commanded: "Alert our visiting Lords. Their armies are needed now."

The servants heeded his words and ran back inside the Red Keep. He thought about everything that he needed. _Archers. I need every available archer now._ The Lord Commander was horrified as he realised that the various Lords and their forces were spread out thinly around the capital. _There was just not enough room in the castle for everyone. Gods, with no navy to at least slow down Stannis' fleet, these Lords may already be too late to do any good._

Ser Barristan commanded for more servants to arrive and Ser Barristan ordered the small army of approaching men: "Archers on top, swordsman and spears on the ground." Ser Barristan felt like a headless chicken as he ran around trying to organise an entire defence against the ever approaching flight of ships.

Time seemed to speed up rapidly as thin streams of Lords marched throughout the castle's walls and watching as ship after ship began to loom. Despite easily less than half of the bands of small armies, Ser Barristan began to fall back into the castle for the final preparations, he saw every available member of the Queensguard assembling inside the throne room. He saw the deserted Small Council chambers and a thought struck him cold.

"Where's Pycelle and Baelish?" Ser Barristan called out.

Everyone looked quiet and awkward, all hoping that if they do not answer the question, then it would go away, but Ser Preston looked up and found the courage to mumble: "I do not know. They left my sight when the bells tolled." _Hiding or aiding treason. Cowardice or villainy. Wonderful news all around._ Ser Barristan realised that it was now down to him and only him to keep the capital from Stannis' hands.

Ser Barristan looked at the silent Ser Mandon Moore, he saw the petrified Ser Arys Oakheart and he saw the seemingly emboldened Ser Preston Greenfield. _These are my brothers, and we are all one._

"Listen up, we all have sworn vows. Aye, they were to different Kings, mine was to Jaehaerys and the rest of yours were to Robert, but it does not matter. We all swore the same oath to serve, and we will serve Queen Myrcella and hold her City with our very lives if needs be. But we will not falter and we shall not be forgotten. To a lovely bloody night, the night of Knights!" The other Knights cheered softly. _Was the speech that poor?_ It was hardly the most enthusiastic response Ser Barristan ever heard, but they were ready. Ser Mandon looked at Selmy with the same cold anticipation for violence that he always had, Ser Preston was pumping his chest brashly and even Oakheart looked ready. _Let's begin._

The Queensguard's marched out onto the battlements and the ships were closing in. Ser Barristan had given his fellow Queensguard's commands to protect various parts of the battlements. Ser Mandon Moore was to follow his lead, Ser Arys Oakheart would be marshalling the growing armies as they approached the castle, and Ser Preston Greenfield was to hold the gate separating the castle from the Backwater Bay. _Lose that and its game over, Stannis takes the city._ Ser Barristan had communicated to the various Lords nearby that he would not sacrifice lives unnecessarily and have men slaughtered straight away, he would allow Stannis' ships to land, but with a hail of arrows to warmly greet him with. The ships were very close to land now, and Ser Barristan walked up and down the battlements and saw perhaps two hundred archers ready. The ships were closing in, closing in. Sweat beaded off the old Knight's face and then they landed.

 _Now._ "Archers, Nock!"

Arrows flew wildly into the air and a sea of arrows nestled themselves on the approaching men. It was chaos as a screaming band of invaders ran wildly out of the ships, hundreds and hundreds jumped out with many more behind them. The arrows slowed down the charge but Ser Barristan was aghast as maybe one in every five arrows even found a target as many simply disappeared onto the beach.

"NOCK!" Ser Barristan screamed.

The invading army was cannier this time and held their shields up and maybe one in ten arrows actually got near anyone. The invaders were massing akin to a group of ants, swarming together as one. _These archers are poorly trained, and even if they weren't, there are too many coming._

"I need soldiers ready to fight, now!" Ser Barristan commanded.

Ser Barristan looked around and then he saw it. _No, not that, anything but that._ The gate holding Robert's legacy was opening and every faithless betrayer on the beaches eyes seemingly grew at the sight of it.

"All soldiers follow me!" Ser Barristan screamed. He ran down the walls and into the Red Keep. He ran at all haste and eventually reached the gates and there he saw a large pile of dead soldiers on the ground already, men he commanded to be prepared on the ground. Ser Barristan then saw the bloody corpse of Ser Preston Greenfield, cut by seemingly hundreds of cruel cuts, his own sword red with blood as well. _He fought to hold the gate._ By him he saw a mass of Gold Cloaks, many with bloody swords. He saw the vile smile of their Lord Commander Janos Slynt with a bloody sword in one hand, and a peace banner in the other. _Traitor._ All thoughts, all regrets poured themselves into Ser Barristan's vision. _I should have arrested him the first chance I got; I should have taken charge of the Gold Cloaks._ The Gold Cloaks were not an army, and Ser Barristan did not take them seriously as an entity, he merely saw them as a band of peasants in absurdly coloured cloaks, designed merely to maintain order in an already ordered city. But it did not matter now. The defence of the city was for all intents and purposes over already.

The Gold Cloaks formed a protective circle around Slynt as he ran undignified to the gates waving his peace banner screaming at the top of his lungs: "THE GOLD CLOAKS ARE ON YOUR SIDE! ALL HAIL KING STANNIS!"

In a rage Barristan started to slice his way through the Gold Cloaks. He cut through one and then another in a blind naked fury. Many of the soldiers behind him began to fight alongside him. He saw Ser Mandon Moore coldly slicing a Gold Cloak's throat with the same cold look on his face that he always had on. Chaos was all around Ser Barristan, he could only hear the sweet sound of steel onto steel as he ducked and sliced a Gold Cloak's head in the man's confusion. _All I care about now is dragging these fools into Hell with me._ The fighting continued but even Barristan could hear the loud rumbles and screams of the invading hoard running at full haste outside the gates walls.

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE WRONG SIDE LADS." Some man screamed as Stannis' armies approached. This man dropped his spear on the floor loudly, everyone stopped fighting. They all looked at this man. Even Ser Barristan did. He knew what was coming, but it stung nonetheless. They all broke, bad. Hundreds of spears and swords dropped onto the ground and they all began to run wildly as Stannis' great mass of soldiers poured into the gates. It was all over, Ser Barristan knew. _Some battle this turned out to be, this will only be remembered as an embarrassingly lopsided rout for Stannis. The singers shall call this night the Slaughter of the Blackwater._

Ser Barristan tried to fight the massive tide of men, he put his sword bravely and as he charged the last thing he could see was a small man holding a massive fist.

Darkness, darkness was all Ser Barristan could see. A great pang of darkness filtered through Ser Barristan's head. He opened his eyes, and he wished he hadn't. _The city is burning._ He walked through the castle as he felt blood dripping out of his head. _How am I still alive?_ All he could remember was him running into a man's fist. The whole gate was deserted aside from the bleeding corpses littered around him. _Mayhaps they assumed I was dead._ He walked softly and saw the faces of many men dead on the floor, some bore Gold Cloaks, and some bore none and he even saw the vacant eyes of Ser Mandon Moore staring at him as he was in a sitting position but his white cloak was completely red, and Selmy saw all the wounds from his chest. It always stung Selmy when a sworn brother of his died, even one as loveless and cold as Ser Mandon Moore.

Selmy snuck around and felt a great blaze of heat as smoke and fire was all around the battlements. The castle looked as it ever did however. _Nobody wants to sack Stannis' new home._ Ser Barristan saw people nearby and he just about found a space to hide. It was a very large box by a doorway and he snuck into it, and as the claustrophobia came hurling in he watched a team of young soldiers going up and down the battlements from the small holes carved in it. All Selmy could do was curse himself silently as sweat and blood fell from his face. _What a pathetic old fool I have become. I have failed Myrcella as I failed Aerys. I could not even keep a bloody gate shut. At least when I lost at the Trident I cut down a dozen great warriors. Now._ Selmy looked as the men disappeared from view. _I could not even keep the city safe._ Selmy waited and he eventually got out of the box and as he walked around the battlements and into the streets, he began thinking about his future. _I surrendered to Robert, why not Stannis?_ Selmy began to worry and feel great loathing towards himself as Robert fought his rebellion for the love of a woman and vengeance for his closest friend's family's horrific demise, Stannis fought merely for greed, to steal the throne from his eight year old Niece. _I turned my cloak for Robert but can I even dare do it again?_

There was violence on the streets, all Selmy could hear were women screaming and he saw corpses, rapes, thievery and a vast array of other crimes and injustices beyond count. It all became a blur to the elderly Queensguard. All order that Ser Barristan fought for was gone. There was no resistance. Selmy could not see any of the Lords or their soldiers doing anything to stop the horrors. _Most like they surrendered to Stannis already._

No one seemed to notice Selmy hobbling around the streets until he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

"Ser?" Selmy turned around and saw a gruff man in a hood. The touch was coarse and the voice worse. "Don't recognise me Ser?" The hooded man said with a scoff. It took time but the man gave a grotesquely sweet smile and it all came to him. _Varys? How is this man possibly Varys?_ Ser Barristan knew Varys was a mummer but this was surely beyond any man's ability to become someone so utterly _different_ to who he actually was.

Before Selmy could say anything Varys took him by the hand down the street and into a large green bush. Selmy was surprised when Varys led him _through_ it but once they did Selmy was stunned and amazed as he saw a great series of massive tunnels. They were clearly old and worn down but they looked strong. _And secret. How in the Seven have I never noticed this before?_

They walked into the dark space of a tunnel heading northwards. _He is heading me out of the city._ Varys then took off his hood and lighted a nearby torch. _He has been here half a hundred times at the least, he looks so comfortable in these shadows._

Varys held the torch over his face and as he began to walk he said in a soft quiet voice: "We need to talk Ser Barristan."

Selmy just looked at him. _Is this fool mad?_ "What is there to discuss Varys? The city is taken."

"Aye." Replied Varys. "I gave you the choice, I told you to come with me to Riverrun and we could have consolidated the entire loyal army there. We could have begun this war in a position of strength. I knew this city could not be held without adequate reinforcements and none of you believed me."

Selmy's failures circled themselves as he could only mumble: "I am truly sorry. The entire defence was an embarrassing failure. If I could take it all back and do it your way, I would. But why did you come back?"

Varys smiled. In the flames Varys smile looked like it belonged to a vile demon from the deepest of the Seven Hells. Ser Barristan Selmy had never been afraid of demons or ghouls but seeing Varys like that greatly unsettled him.

Varys merely said whilst lurking in the shadows: "I am here to give you a choice. You can either go back out there to King's Landing and lay your sword to Stannis Baratheon as you did to his brother, or you shall ride with me to the Queen, protect her and keep the good fight going. The battle is lost, but the war is far from over."

Varys' words stunned Selmy. _Another chance._ Selmy could only mutter: "I…I don't know if I am the only one left. I know Ser Preston and Ser Mandon are dead but what about Oakheart?"

Varys snapped but said in an annoyed voice barely above a whisper: "If Oakheart has not been killed, Stannis will keep him hostage to appease his family. The Tyrell's are within his reach now. Oakheart is no longer in ours. We have not got much time. Don't make me regret coming back here in the first place. Are you with me or with Stannis?"

Varys held his hand out. Selmy did not even have to think about it. "I am with you Lord Varys. I am with Queen Myrcella and I am with my honour." Varys smiled as he led Ser Barristan Selmy through the long dark winding tunnels. It was a long time walking in the pitch black tunnel but Selmy kept his faith with Varys. _I have no choice anyway; I cannot go back now even if I wanted to._

After what seemed an eternity walking for the wounded Ser Barristan they finally saw light and Selmy saw that they were some way out of the capital. Dawn had risen for the day, but Selmy could see the smoke rising from the nearby city. It looked like a hellish pit, a place of great horror and evil. Not the city that he had spent the vast majority of his life at. _Not the city Jaehaerys gave me my White cloak._

By the exit of the great hidden tunnel was a path. Varys softly led him from the path and within a few moments Varys led him to two horses. They were stout strong looking beasts and Varys said with a half-smile: "It is a long ride Ser Barristan, but I know we can do it."

Varys helped Ser Barristan onto his horse. Ser Barristan was wounded and vaguely disorientated but Ser Barristan felt as strong as he ever had as he said clearly: "Yes we shall Lord Varys."

Varys got on his own horse and both men trotted and rode as hard as they possibly could, to leave behind the fallen city. Selmy turned his back once more towards the city and he could only watch in horror as he realised his failures that led to this point in time. _Ignoring the Gold Cloaks. Not arresting Janos Slynt and replacing him. Sending the Royal Fleet to a man who had just spent fourteen years as Master of Ships. Not cramming every lord and his army straight into the Red Keep._ Ser Barristan took a deep breath. _I will avenge my mistakes._ _I will be back to save you dear city, and I will hand you your rightful Monarch, I promise_. Selmy turned his head forwards and both men started the long arduous journey north.


	18. Stannis II

Stannis II

Out of all the great victories Stannis Baratheon ever had in his life, this was by far the easiest. Stannis Baratheon walked through the burning battlements and just marvelled at the fact that the looming red castle that stretched seemingly over the heavens was now actually _his_. Stannis allowed himself a rare smile, as his two young squires flanked him side by side, as did a detail of six Knights of genuine talent and reputation. The lads looked proud but a little bit sad that they were far away from the bloodletting and slaughter. _They will have their own battles when they are grown men._ Stannis scoffed to himself at the thought. _As if this night could even be called a battle. This was a one-sided rout at best._ Stannis knew he had to act quickly if he were to finally be taken seriously, and now the ease of his own victory took him aback as he walked into his halls, and remembered the entire lineage of King's names that called this castle his own. _I wonder if the Conqueror ever imagined that someone would someday conquer his own castle with such ease._

The castle by now was well guarded and all unsavoury incidents that were occurring throughout the city were beginning to be washed away. _Those not protected by great castles are going to need my protection swiftly._ Stannis had specifically commanded his men to leave the castle and all the inhabitants who stayed far away to be unmolested. Stannis did not wish to waste precious time and resources in repairing an entire city when he still had a war to win. _But some violence is necessary to show my conquest to the rest of the Kingdom's._ Most of Stannis' men were sailors from Flea Bottom who enlisted as they merely wanted some steady amount of food in their bellies. He had commanded his troops to not target those areas in their sack, and he would not find out for some time if his commands were actually honoured. _If not a few good hangings will be needed to show them that my word is my bond._ By this point he began to think about the servants who dwelled in this great castle. Many servants were under the employ of his brother had still lived in this castle. _And many of them pad their purses by spying for Varys, Baelish or Cersei._ Nonetheless Stannis thought it would be fair if he gave those servants a chance to demonstrate their loyalty. _I am the one who is going to live here; I don't need traitors under my own roof._

King Stannis called a meeting between all the servants and sent his guards to round them up gently to the throne room, lest people assume Stannis was a spiteful brute. Stannis did not have to wait a particularly long time either for their arrival as a steady stream of the men and women that kept the castle running along was marched into the throne room. Most were petrified and some women were already crying, softly pleading for mercy, fearing the worst. Stannis stared at the gang of faces, men and women, maids, cooks, washerwomen, guardsmen. They were all sullen, none daring to say anything aloud. _Better make this short and to the point._

"Every single one of you has spent all of your lives serving my brother and you all have served him ably and with no complaint from him. I would have you all stay and serve me as well as you served Robert. But I am no tyrant; those who wish to leave now would be allowed to leave King's Landing with all the property they could carry unmolested and unpunished."

Stannis sternly stared at them and they all stared at him in turn, none daring to move. After some time Stannis took that as acceptance. "Those who would serve me please bow now and pledge me your allegiance." They all duly bowed down and Stannis accepted their pledges of loyalty. Stannis had plenty of other duties he had to do so when everyone bowed and swore their pledge simultaneously; he gave them a brusque dismissal and ordered them to carry on as before, and to serve him as well as they served Robert. They all left and all seem to have awoken from their solemn sullenness as they walked out of the throne room in all haste, praying that Stannis would not change his mind.

By this point two of King Stannis' most notorious Knights, Ser Godry Farring and Ser Clayton Suggs came into the throne room dragging a man towards him. The man was bloody from a gash on his forehead and looked as pale as a ghost. It was not until the Knights threw him on the floor by his feet, did Stannis notice the stained white cloak. And then he saw the sigil of the Golden Oak tree spoiled with blood holding together his own bloody cloak. _Ser Arys Oakheart; he is not dead and in my hands. This is a wonderful opportunity indeed._

"You both did well to bring this one to me living good Knights." Stannis said appreciatively.

"I spent enough time in this stinking cesspit of a city to know one of the Kingsguard's on sight your Grace; as if one of these high born fools would recognise a Hedge Knight from Flea's Bottom though." Ser Clayton Suggs said with a horrifying smile on his lips as he looked down at the bleeding Ser Arys Oakheart, salivating for the rest to come. _The man is cruel and enjoys his violence far too much, but still in times like this I need capable men like him._

Ser Godry was beaming from the praise. Stannis could see though that the man had other thoughts on his mind, looking at his King with the respect he was due but not without some unspoken impatience. _He enjoys his violence too, but is not without some base cunning; it might be worth hearing what he has to say._

"Anything you wish to tell me before I deal with Oakheart Ser Godry?" Stannis asked impatiently.

"Your Grace, I am a man from the Crownlands and many of these lords outside begging for your mercies are well known to me, and they all know a Farring's word is golden and that I speak for the one true King of Westeros, I have served you for many years now. Do you give me leave to help these lords see the light and join our noble cause?"

 _This one is ambitious, but shrewd._ "Yes." Stannis looked at Oakheart. The man was badly beaten and simply did not have the strength to even get up and the man did not even show any resistance as he just lay on the floor in silent agony. "We are fine here Ser Godry, go and do your duty." Ser Godry's smile turned greedy and he bowed and marched off proudly. _He expects some great reward for this. The Lannister's won't be surrendering any day soon, but he will earn a fair share of the spoils when all is said and done._

Oakheart was still on the floor. He was awake but moaning in agony. Stannis stood over him rigidly, staring down at the man who swore his life and duty to his brother. _Now he will do the same for me._

"Ser Arys Oakheart, the battle is over and you are defeated. You will not be the first Kingsguard to surrender honourably. Swear me your loyalty and I will gladly accept you into the fold."

"No." Ser Arys whispered immediately as he began to find it in him to get up from off the ground.

A gigantic fist from Ser Clayton landed squarely on Ser Arys' bleeding face as he fell back down on the floor and collapsed in an awkward slumped position.

"What did you say?" King Stannis asked with the contempt rising in his voice.

Ser Arys could have been unconscious from the heavy blow, so awkwardly was he slumped on the ground, but he leant back up with all that remained from his strength and he spat out blood from his mouth, saying afterwards:

"I am not a Kingsguard. I am a Queensguard. And I am proud of it. I serve the rightful monarch, Queen Myrcellaof House Baratheon. Not her jealous thieving usurper Uncle."

Ser Clayton went furious and he started pounding the man with punch after punch on his bloody head, blood pouring over the ground like an abattoir.

"Stop." Stannis commanded. Ser Clayton did as he was bid, and all Stannis did was look at Oakheart with a contemptuous smile. "The only reason you are still breathing is because I allow it to happen." He looked back at Ser Clayton and said darkly: "Throw this one into a dungeon cell. I will deal with the likes of him later." Stannis saw Ser Clayton dragging this 'Queensguard' with a horrible indignity, but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts and far too angry with the foolish traitor to make any objection. _Curse the man; I should cut off his head as a warning to all traitors._ He then cursed himself by thinking about Oakheart's Lady Mother who held an important number of men and resources. _And alliances, one objection from her and the Tyrell's could be compelled to support Myrcella. I need the Reach. I need him alive to strike an accord with the entire South._ Stannis then thought about Oakheart's words, his ignorant accusations. _Oakheart is a fool, but until he knows the truth in his mind he has the right of it._ Stannis remembered reading about the reign of Maegor the Cruel. He openly stole the throne from the rightful heir, and his reign was memorable in its depravity and injustice, but also crucially shortness as well. _The longer I leave the truth out, the more the Lannister's can tell their lies that I am a thief and a usurper. I need to tell everyone the truth that Myrcella is no Monarch and no Baratheon at all._ Stannis was only thankful that he had the wisdom to have dealt with Oakheart privately, and not in front of the entire court that would have sniggered at him behind his back for Oakheart's open insubordination. _I am still vulnerable. I need to be feared by all if I am to hold this city. Laughter is the death of fear._

Just as the foolish knight was dragged from his sights, another man was being dragged towards him, Stannis smiled. This man was nowhere near as strong, comely or as young as Ser Arys Oakheart. _He isn't even a Knight, just the old toad Pycelle of the order of the Maesters._ Pycelle lacked any wounds on his person; he was being dragged by two Knights willingly. Though to be brutally fair the two Knights, Ser Axell Florent and Ser Benethon Scales towered over the ancient Maester, and they had swords, armour and genuine willingness to hurt anyone, no matter how frail. _Any resistance would have been laughed at._

"Your Grace we found this old chained fool trying to sneak out of the city with bags and bags of Golden Dragons on his person." Ser Axell Florent said in a stout official manner. Ser Axell looked rejuvenated by the conquest, all doubt from before the sail from Dragonstone washed away from his face. _Winning battles and intimidating the weak does that to people I notice._

"Your Grace, this is a disgrace, I am the Grand Maester of the Citadel, I serve the Realm! I was merely going to treat with your brother Lord Renly. I..I am innocent." Pycelle muttered indignantly.

"Storm's End is south of here fool, not at the north gate where we found you." Ser Benethon blurted out loudly and instantly with breathless contempt. _Pycelle's allegiance is plain for all to see._ _Even for those as dull as Ser Benethon._ Pycelle collapsed on his knees as a single shriek of fear escaped his lips. He fell down urinating on the ground involuntarily and began shaking with great intensity. The Knights laughed at this pathetic gesture.

Ser Axell said guffawing: "And I thought Maesters were supposed to be clever."

"Mayhaps I can tell you what the old Maester was planning?" The voice was far away but Stannis was stunned as he saw Lord Petyr Baelish seemingly emerging from the shadows, walking boldly towards him, as if it was just another Small Council meeting. _As if I was just the Master of Ships, not his King._ King Stannis never had much time for such an immoral corrupt man who openly flaunted his whores and grubbiness as if they were badges of honour. However Seamus Waters did tell him that it was Lord Baelish who set up the Royal Fleet to sail to his hands. _A sign of loyalty Waters insisted, but Baelish only has loyalty towards his own skin._

"I know what Pycelle had planned Lord Baelish. He was riding either towards Casterly Rock or northwards to his Queen." The King said with impatient contempt, not allowing Baelish to see his surprise at him being there.

"Yes, but our false friend had other plans and other schemes. Some were successful. Did you know your Grace that it was Pycelle who murdered Lord Arryn on Cersei's orders?" Lord Baelish said with a lazy smile, as if he was telling him something he already knew. Even Stannis was amazed at this accusation. _Pycelle?_ Stannis knew Pycelle was a Lannister creature to the bone but he did not expect that.

"A LIE!" Pycelle screamed on the floor. He was wailing harder and harder on the ground. Stannis was just staring at this thing with simultaneous wonder and disgust. _Baelish is telling the truth, Pycelle murdered Jon Arryn._

Baelish continued, seemingly ignoring the loud wailing as a Mother would to a misbehaving child: "Colemon came close to purging Lord Arryn after his illness, but Pycelle panicked, sent Colemon away and poisoned the great noble Lord with the tears of Lys, a horrifying poison that eats away at everything in a man's insides, with not so much as a trace to be found afterward."

Pycelle's wailing grew stronger and stronger; words could not even begin to form out of the old man's mouth. Pycelle's hysterical tears grated on King Stannis as he grinded his teeth at the embarrassing sounds.

"Send this one to the dungeon. I will deal with the likes of him later." King Stannis announced. He looked at Baelish. His face was as calm as stone, but his eyes flashed greedily, as if the entire knowledge of the world was begging to be mined out of him.

"Guards leave me and Lord Baelish alone; I wish to talk to him on my own." Baelish smiled, as everyone respectfully cleared out of the room, as Pycelle was being dragged the same way that Ser Arys was. The room became empty and the young Lord was watching King Stannis with great attention.

"Lord Baelish, I have been told that it was you that helped send me the Royal Fleet without arousing suspicion, for that duty I thank you." Baelish beamed from that. Stannis cringed inside. _This one presumes too much. I want this over with quickly._ "You seem to have a great wealth of information and I will ask you some pertinent questions."

"Of course your Grace." Baelish said plainly.

"Very well, thank you for your _consent_ Littlefinger. Where are Varys and Ser Barristan?" The King asked immediately with his disgust dripping into his words.

"Ser Barristan I am not sure, I know for a certainty that Greenfield and Moore died in the fighting. I know that Selmy fought the Gold Cloaks at the breach. But if he is not found then I assume that he went northwards to Myrcella. Varys told everyone however that he is riding northwards to aid Myrcella." Littlefinger said softly, ignoring King Stannis' barely concealed annoyance. _Well that is the end of Robert's small council then._ Ser Barristan may or may not have fled to Myrcella, but aside from Baelish, every councillor of Robert's was now serving the enemy. But a feeling gnawed itself into Stannis' heart. _But how do I know that Littlefinger is not my enemy as well?_

"Baelish, why did you not tell me that Pycelle killed Lord Arryn?" Stannis asked bluntly.

Petyr Baelish made a mummers show of looking hurt by the question, but Stannis' stern face cut through it and Baelish said softly: "Varys' birds are everywhere. Cersei would have made her move before Robert left the capital if I told you and then she would have won outright. I assumed that I would have had time to help you deal with Cersei but you left for Dragonstone so quickly afterwards I did not have time to share my findings. However I also could not have predicted that Cersei would have killed Robert so suddenly at Winterfell and risk her own children's lives to do it."

 _So she did send out the order._ Cersei had apparently made a mummers farce of the assassination and immediately executed the fool that supplied the substance that almost burnt down Winterfell. _Cersei could never forgive Joffrey and Tommen dying as well as Robert._ The deaths stunned Stannis as he assumed there would have been a more competent assassination from Cersei. Her plot was far too flamboyant to have possibly succeeded without a hitch. _Poison masqueraded as illness, a hunting trip gone badly_. _Those were ways I imagined Cersei would have murdered Robert. Not to use fire in a place Cersei had no control over._

Littlefinger smiled and carried on as before: "Your Grace, if I told anyone the truths I knew, my head would have already been on a lovely pointed spike outside the castle walls. I know about Myrcella. I know that she was not your niece and that she is Ser Jaime Lannister's bastard daughter."

Stannis was stunned. He had not sent out the word just yet, he wanted the element of surprise as he took the capital whilst it was relatively unprotected. _But the fact that Baelish actually knew about Myrcella's true lineage._ The proof was right on all three children's faces. _Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella had golden hair and deep green eyes, the quintessential Lannister look._ Stannis had researched previous Lannister Baratheon marriage unions and the children they sired and _all_ the children born from such unions had the dark Baratheon hair, whereas Cersei's bastards had no trace of any Baratheon features. _All Cersei had to do was give Robert one child of his own, just one and no suspicions would ever be casted._

Littlefinger prattled on whilst Stannis was deep in his own thoughts: "I have read the same proofs that you have your Grace, but I must tell you. Lord Stark holds Myrcella now and he would never gladly send any child to die, but especially one that actually rescued his own daughters."

Stannis had heard that rumour, but the confirmation of it awoke Stannis from his deep thoughts. Myrcella was dangerous, especially since she now had the seemingly eternal support of the Stark's, especially Lord Eddard. _The man Robert wished was his brother. If Eddard was his actual brother, he would have gladly accepted Cersei's feigned bastards as Robert's own blood with a smile on his face and joy in his heart._ Lord Stark was a proven battle commander and had the respect of every Lord in Westeros. _If he refuses to surrender Myrcella, this war could drag on for years and years. No army has ever taken Moat Cailin from the South._

"What would you recommend trusted councillor, what would you _council?"_ Stannis demanded of Baelish.

"Assassinate the girl quietly but quickly. You are Lord Stark's rightful King, but he will never hand you the girl, no matter how sweet your offers would have been. The Starks are travelling south to escort Myrcella to King's Landing, but once word of your own landing with a crown on your head and an army at your back reaches Stark's ears he will either take her back to Winterfell or he will openly defy you and take her to either Casterly Rock, or to Riverrun. It would be prudent if you quickly sent word to certain houses that they could demonstrate their loyalty to you and deal with the girl with subtlety. Like Cersei did to Jon Arryn. Ned Stark would quietly accept your rule and would sulk off home with no resistance if the girl was struck with a life-ending _illness_ at a dear friend's castle."

Littlefinger smiled, but then paused and his smiled turned sour and he continued in a graver tone than before: "But on the other hand your Grace. If we kill Myrcella after a battle, then we lose the chance to make the Stark's our allies. If Myrcella is gutted like a pig by one of our own, then Ned Stark would never stomach your rule. He will head home, find some bronzed crown and name himself the King in the North to avenge Myrcella's death."

Stannis' face went red with rage. _No, I cannot allow him to steal half of my Kingdom._ If Lord Eddard Stark was one thing then that would be stubborn. Stannis knew in his heart that Eddard Stark would defy him merely out of principle if Myrcella died an agonising death from his hands.

Stannis grumbled out: "I would never allow Stark to flatter himself that way, resurrecting a dead Kingdom. I would eradicate the Stark's root and stem before I would allow that to happen."

"Aye your Grace. But Lord Stark will likely have the Tully's and the Arryn's as certain subjects." Littlefinger's face grew mischievous, but he controlled himself and his face looked more deferential as he said further: "With no allies in the South, Lord Tywin may even bend the knee to Lord Stark for his own protection against you as well as to avenge the loss of his legacy. Though Eddard Stark and Tywin Lannister truly hate each other, both enemies would be united to avenge Myrcella for a certainty. Myrcella cannot be suffered to live, but neither must she be a martyr for your enemies to rally behind. You have enough enemies here in the South your Grace." Littlefinger said and stopped suddenly whilst giving an enigmatic smile.

"What other enemies?" Stannis asked genuinely confused.

"It pains me to say this as I know your love for the boy, but Renly openly craves the Iron Throne and has ridden south to raise an army with the Tyrells. There are dozens upon dozens of witnesses throughout the castle and the Gold Cloaks also know intimately of his intentions, even Pycelle would sing that song to you."

Stannis' rage turned monstrous. _No, any traitor than Renly._ Thoughts flashed of the little boy that ran around the halls of Storm's End and then another thought burrowed itself into his mind. _Renly already stole Storm's End from me._ Yes Stannis knew that it was Robert that handed Storm's End to Renly who was then a mere seven years old boy, whereas the older brother who had _actually_ proven himself was given the lesser prize of Dragonstone. _Renly has known for his entire life that everything he had rightfully belongs to me, he thinks he has a divine right to everything of mine, my ranks, my titles, even now he thinks he can steal everything from me._ Stannis felt great sadness that it actually came to this. Renly was vain, proud and unproven, but Renly was Stannis' little brother and Stannis knew in his heart that he loved him.

Littlefinger continued oblivious despite his monarch's silent anguish: "Your Grace, Renly would have the support of two powerful wealthy Kingdom's and would most certainly seek an alliance with the Martell's of Dorne as well. Prince Oberyn lives to avenge his beloved sister and would beg his sickly elder brother to give him command of the Dornish army to destroy the Lannister's once and for all. But Prince Doran is no fool, he will only pledge his support to the biggest army."

Stannis knew where this was going. _Give Renly some token gesture for him to give me the support that he owes me unconditionally already._

"You need to make peace with Renly. You are the elder brother and if he bends the knee now, the histories will remember Renly sending the Tyrell army to support _your_ claim. Give Renly an incentive to be by your side." Littlefinger's smile was bright. Stannis knew what incentive Baelish had in mind. _Name Renly my heir; though even if I don't and if Renly outlives me, he will almost certainly conspire to steal the throne from Shireen._ Stannis began to think about the future, after _he_ was dead. _Do I build my legacy by giving it to Renly, or do I risk allowing Shireen to be my heir._ Myrcella, despite her unworthiness, was Robert's heir and even already she has lost her seat. _Children are not fit monarchs, men will always conspire to take what is theirs._

Littlefinger continued talking: "Send ravens to the Tyrell's, tell them that they will profit greater from your reign than from any other. All you need to do is quietly get rid of Myrcella, give your brother a good deal to make him yours and you can reign with the support of almost all of your Kingdom's, the Lannister's will need to be dealt with but not even Casterly Rock can deal with the might of every other Kingdom at your disposal."

Stannis mused in thought. _Casterly Rock is powerful, but would crumble from the might of everyone else._ Stannis misliked Lord Baelish, but he could see how he rose from obscurity to being a member of Robert's small council. _I will make good use of his silver tongue._

"Lord Baelish, you have given me good council. I have my own way of doing things than Robert however. Wars cost gold but once the war is over I am going to have a far more frugal reign."

Baelish smiled softly. _The man already knows I mean to offer him something else._

"I will have my own Master of Coin, but I would name you Lord Petyr Baelish as my Master of Whisperers."

Baelish gave an absurd smile and bowed and murmured his gratitude. Stannis bade him up and they concluded their business, with Stannis personally commanding Baelish to see to it that the rest of the Kingdom's heard about his magnificent victory, as well as specific commands for ravens to be ready with messages for Renly and Lord Tyrell to arrive at the capital to demonstrate their loyalty to the one true King of Westeros. Baelish wrote down every word of his instruction and left as Stannis continued with his duties for the day.

The day flew by quickly afterwards as Stannis quickly accepted the loyalty of the Crownland lords who arrived at the city initially to fight for Myrcella. Stannis outrightly refused to see Janos Slynt. Stannis had no time for a venal corrupt craven and thus he had Baelish deal with him, but Stannis did command that the Gold Cloaks begin to keep the King's peace. Stannis stayed in the Red Keep for the rest of the day. He commanded servants to find any crown they could in the castle. _I need to be crowned immediately to show the realm that I am the true King._ Stannis had no time to wait for a new crown to be made; nonetheless he did commission one to be made. _I shall wear that one when the Lannister's are destroyed and everyone has bent their knees to me._ The one the servants found was an old crown of Robert's that he abandoned years ago after he got bored of it in favour of a shinier one. The crown was impressive looking but nonetheless it was Robert's leftovers. _It will serve…for now._

By the evening the castle was crammed with various Lords, Knights and other members of the court who emerged from their dwellings when the violence ended. They all waited eagerly for the King to make his grand re-entrance and to sit on the Iron Throne. He waited until the throne room was fully packed and though an entire legion of Knights and great Lords sought his favour, especially the fat pious High Septon who was escorted to the castle by his personal household guards, peacefully. The only man King Stannis was bothered about at all that were there was his Onion Knight Ser Davos Seaworth. He looked like a soldier in his plain armour, but his plain face betrayed his commoner roots. His eyes twinkled however as Stannis approached him, and he gave a diligent bow.

"Congratulations your Grace on such a fine victory." Ser Davos said respectfully.

Stannis smiled at his faithful Onion Knight but he said quickly: "The war is not won yet Ser Davos. I will have great need of you for the fights to come."

Ser Davos smiled at that and said: "I am yours to command your Grace."

Stannis looked at the fat High Septon who held the old crown and he said brusquely at him: "I am ready."

The High Septon in his magnificent robes and preposterous crystal crown began the ceremony as he marched up to the Iron Throne. He made his soft pious words and Stannis noticed with a certain dark amusement the wonderful dresses and clothes that the various lordling's and their ladies wore, in contrast to the simple armour that he had on. Stannis was proud that he would be crowned in his armour, in the clothes he actually wore to take the throne. _I am a soldier, and all my deeds are performed with swords, not courtesies._ Nonetheless Stannis knew that some level of pomp was needed to legitimise his reign. _For the small folk to see me as a King._

Stannis walked calmly and regally down the throne room, watching from the corner of his eye all the people watching him, wondering how many would be loyal, how many he would be able to count on. _Less than few I expect. Their father's bowed to Aerys, they bowed to Robert, who will their children bow to?_ Stannis struck that thought from his head. _No they will bow to me and mine. I will win. But I will win with the Tyrell forces at my back._ Stannis made his face as still as a statue and he marched up the hard Iron steps.

Stannis looked at the seat in front of him. _At last it is mine._ He sat down and already he felt the discomfort rise through him. Stannis kept his face still. _I ate rats and boiled leather during Robert's Rebellion. An uncomfortable seat is nothing to me._

The High Septon made his final words as he put the crown on him: "I declare Stannis Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and the Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign."

Stannis saw everyone in the throne room boom out in unison: "LONG MAY HE REIGN." Stannis watched everyone from up on high and a small smile reached his lips. _Long may I reign indeed._


	19. Jaime II

Jaime II

The room was dark, exceedingly so but there was a dim light from eons away that came from what seemed to be burning torches. Ser Jaime Lannister had never felt cold like this before, but he could see light coming so he walked further towards it. There were no windows nor was there any indication of outdoor lighting, it could have been day or night, but Ser Jaime had no way of knowing either for a certainty.

He walked closer and closer. Ser Jaime initially felt some warmth, the flames were powerful and seemingly all the darkness was dimming away. Ser Jaime walked quickly towards the burning torches but as he did he saw two stairs, two very hard steep steel steps, one heading left, and the other right. Ser Jaime took one look upwards and immediately all warmth from the flames died away.

On the left Ser Jaime saw the burning eyes of Aerys Targaryen, the Second of his name. His eyes were bright and filled with unbridled hate. Ser Jaime saw the massive bleeding hole that was once Aerys' throat. Aerys looked thinner than a reed and looked so frail that seemingly a small gust of wind would surely blow him from his absurdly high throne. Ser Jaime felt the full hatred coming from Aerys' eyes, the very same look that Aerys gave to any traitor he was about to burn. _The same look that Joffrey gave to Robb Stark before he turned himself to ash._

Ser Jaime turned his head to the right and saw perched on a parallel throne the distinct body of Robert Baratheon. There was no head and there was merely a bloody gap from where the wooden beam crushed head into nothingness. Despite Robert's heavy girth, this headless thing somehow carried itself with great decorum; he sat how a King should sit, as if he was born to it and not taken the throne in conquest. _No doubt if he had a head, Robert would be giving me the same hate filled look Aerys is right now._

Ser Jaime made no approach to move, he refused to let these grotesque things affect him.

"It has been a long time indeed, you have always been a great disappointment to me Jaime, but you have finally returned to me at last." King Aerys said in a surprisingly soft tone to the man that murdered him, holding his throat in place to allow himself to talk properly, looking like a puppeteer without his puppet.

"I have never been seeking you Aerys." Ser Jaime said coolly.

"But you have, you have been seeking me from the moment you ripped out my throat." Aerys laughed softly to himself. "You have been seeking me for years before that, before you became a Knight, before you could lift a wooden sword, before you were even born."

Ser Jaime could only watch this absurd thing with feint disgust. _I have never truly wanted to even serve this man; all I ever wanted was to be near her, always._

Ser Jaime's thoughts were shook by loud horrifying laughter coming out of Aerys' mouth. Everything suddenly came back to the Knight. He remembered every single time Aerys burned a supposed foe whilst he served him. A great gaggle of Great Lords, schemers, and proud men flashed before Jaime's eyes. No matter the crime, real or most likely imagined, none of them deserved the horror and outright indignity to be burnt alive to amuse a vile madman.

"You swore an oath to _me_ Ser Jaime." Aerys said sombrely, his former laughter completely gone by now. "Doesn't loyalty mean anything to you?" Aerys sounded hurt as he asked the question, as if Ser Jaime committed an even greater sin against him that he already had when he cut his throat. The Kingslayer could not even begin to question what this other unspoken sin could possibly be.

"This one does not even know the meaning of loyalty." Another voice said whilst coming out of Aerys' mouth. The voice was louder; more boisterous but it was quite obviously Robert's. _Makes sense, as Robert lacks his own head._

The same voice came out of Aerys' mouth: "I gave you everything Jaime. I gave you the chance to redeem yourself. My dear friend Ned begged me to either chop off your head or ship you off to the Wall. If I had done either of them my head would still be on mine own now. I allowed you to constantly be by your sister's side, and look what you have done to me…Sisterfucker."

Ser Jaime paled at the accusation. His breathing grew ragged as Robert's infamous boisterous laugh flooded through the entire massive room.

"I know the truth. None of them were mine. Joffrey that little shit, I should have killed him when he slew that cat. I knew in my bones that he would do something like this." Those eyes though not Robert's flashed the same fury that Robert always had in him, it looked remarkably strange to Jaime to see Robert's strong eyes flashing from Aerys' frail body.

Robert's voice continued as before: "You have broken every vow you have ever taken. Even now you refuse to take any responsibility for all the problems you create. You are running Ser, but where are you running to? Or even better from? You have already betrayed two Kings, why not betray a Queen? Betraying a little defenceless girl should be easy for scum like you. I would laugh if Ned had not sworn to protect her. That poor honourable fool, his word is his bond and no doubt he already loves Myrcella more than you ever did Queenfucker. Are you capable of loving anyone who is not your merely your own reflection Kingslayer? I almost wish Myrcella was mine, she already has more boldness than either of her parents ever had. For Ned's sake I am saying this, if you ever hurt Myrcella, Kingslayer, I will march out of my grave and finally rip you away from this world, and the world will be a better place for it."

Ser Jaime took all of this silently, he stared up at them and simply turned away, walking wordlessly back into the darkness.

"GO RUN BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS WHORE KINGSLAYER. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A SPIKE!" Robert's voice screamed back at him. "ONE DAY NED IS GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN, AND YOU WILL BURN KINGSLAYER. YOU WILL BURN WORSE THAN YOUR SON EVER DID."

Jaime refused to turn his head away. Robert's screaming carried on incessantly, but faded into nothingness as he marched further away. Jaime could see more torches towards him but a warm feeling emerged in Ser Jaime's heart and he walked eagerly onwards.

He saw another throne, far more intimate and softer looking but that did not matter to Jaime Lannister whatsoever as he saw his beautiful Cersei sitting proudly on a gorgeous oaken throne. Her hair was long and positively golden, her dress a provocative red that accentuated her generous breasts. But despite all that, Ser Jaime loved Cersei's proud smile the most, the bold smile of a truly beautiful and powerful woman.

"I need your help Jaime." Cersei said in a manner not quite pleading, but not quite as assured as her beautiful body suggested.

"Anything Cersei." Jaime said in response.

Cersei smiled at that. "Myrcella is in danger, even now our enemies conspire to destroy us, and they will take everything we ever had. They will burn our legacy to the ground until the name Lannister itself will be forgotten. I need you to do one thing for me, one thing to save all of our lives."

"Anything." Jaime repeated.

"Kill Arya." Cersei said instantly. All warmth removed from her voice.

"As you wish Cersei." Ser Jaime said. There was no conflict, no dilemma. Cersei had asked Jaime to do something, and Jaime would do it unquestionably. He began to walk. He did not know where he was exactly walking _to_ but it felt right to him. He kept walking and there he saw her, little Arya Stark; looking as scruffy and filthy as any street urchin begging in Flea Bottom. Arya simply looked at Jaime, and whatever simple smile that only simple children could possibly on their lips, and her smile dropped. Fear grew evident in Arya's big eyes. Jaime just marvelled at how unfortunate looking this ugly little girl truly was. _She deserves to die._ Jaime unsheathed his massive sword.

Arya began to run away, Jaime just walked on determinedly, stalking his prey. He did not even increase his own speed. Arya ran and began wailing in terror. Screams emerged from her lips but Jaime did not care, in fact a small smile emerged on his face. Suddenly Arya ran out of room and was now trapped, she was screaming and banging on this strange blackened wall with all of her might, but nothing was happening. Jaime cornered her completely. He approached her, sword in hand practically salivating at the thought of murdering her as she stood there crying her eyes out.

"NOOOO." Screamed a voice from seemingly out of nowhere, a small wispy girl with blond hair ran towards them with great ferocity and as Jaime strove to ignore her and continue the job, the little girl pushed Arya out of the way of the approaching sword and got stabbed herself. Jaime stared dumbly as he pulled the bloody sword swiftly out of the little girl's chest. The girl just lay on the floor stone dead, blood oozing out of her small frail body. Arya ran back towards the slain girl, took a knee and cradled the girl in her arms.

"Please…Please…" Arya spluttered out as great drops of tears feel from her eyes. "You can't die please, I love you so much Myrcella."

 _Myrcella?_ Jaime looked at the face of the dead girl and he saw his Queen. Suddenly all Jaime could hear was laughter, cruel piercing laughter as Jaime turned around and saw Cersei laughing hysterically. He had only ever heard that horrifying laugh from one man before in his life. _Aerys._

Arya looked at Ser Jaime. All fear completely removed from her face. All that were in Arya's eyes was hate, a pure blinding hate that seemingly oozed out of her eyes. The little brown haired girl stared up at Jaime and merely whispered:

"Her blood is on your hands." Ser Jaime looked at this girl but before he could say anything Arya repeated: "Her blood is on your hands." Jaime turned away but all he could hear was: "Her blood is on your hands." Jaime dropped his sword and he looked at his hands and they were saturated in blood. A thick dark crimson that as Jaime tried to rub off it just stained his hands further. He tried rubbing it off, harder and harder and all he could hear was: "Her blood is on your hands."

Ser Jaime jerked up and saw the light of dawn coming from the outside of his tent. Jaime took some deep breaths and realised that he was sweating profusely, the sweat going through the clothes he was wearing in his sleep and all Ser Jaime could do was stare at his hands, which was covered merely in sweat. _This is the North. I should be freezing my balls off up here._ Ser Jaime Lannister got up and got outside of the small tent that one of his sister's guards had prepared for him. He looked up at the wilderness around him and all he saw were Lannister guards and their Northerner guides looking back at him with faint embarrassment. _Another night and no sign of Cersei again._

It had been several days as Jaime Lannister had searched for his sister who had disappeared from camp in the middle of the night with Sandor Clegane. _My sister is travelling on the road on her own with Sandor Clegane._ Ser Jaime shuddered at the thought. Out of all the soldiers Jaime ever knew, fought with or against, Sandor Clegane was easily one of the most dangerous. _The man is ruthless, highly capable in combat and is utterly without mercy._ Ser Jaime had spent the entire hunt thinking about what in the Seven could have possibly imagined for all this to have happened, for him to be searching for his missing sister, the mother to a Queen.

But as he bared his thoughts the dream came back to him, and though he already knew the truth in his heart, his dreams reminded him of the fact every night. _Arya._ It was no coincidence that on the same night that a catspaw had been sent to and failed to murder Arya Stark, Cersei had conveniently disappeared from camp and into the wilderness.

Ser Jaime remembered the night when he and his men hunted down the catspaw. He was just a random dumb thug unlucky to have accepted a job that was too good to be true. Fortunately it was _he_ that found the man. The man had a small bag of Gold Dragons in them and as he was shot to pieces by Lannister archers, Ser Jaime took the bag into his possession and no indication has been given by the northerners who found them later on that night that they had any inkling of this plot. _Good, if the truth were known, Cersei would be the one, who was hunted, by all of the North._

Before Ser Jaime begged his Queen to give him leave to find Cersei, he was told that it was Myrcella that saved Arya Stark's life. _Again._ Ser Jaime could imagine Cersei's pain that all of her wild plans were thwarted by her own daughter. _And now the Stark's will be even closer to Myrcella._ Myrcella was a good girl who always strived to do her best, but her feelings for the Stark girl could unravel everything and everything could be lost forever, as it was for the Targaryen's. _And I am out in the middle of the great Northern nothingness looking for her Mother._

Jaime knew that the longer both himself and Cersei were away; the greater the chance a great enemy would take advantage of the situation. _Or a friend, Lord Stark is honourable, but he has Myrcella and knowing Myrcella's feelings for his daughter, all he has to do is ask and Myrcella would gladly name him her Regent._ Ser Jaime had seen the smiles, the small gestures, Myrcella assuredly holding the older girl's shoulders when the thug's cadaver was presented to them. It had reminded him of his youth with Cersei, constantly holding hands with her and giving her and only her his own special smile. _When I was her age my feelings for Cersei were as clear to me as they are now._ Ser Jaime knew that life would be different for the two girls, despite Myrcella's power, it was still a man's world and that eventually it would be men who will decide who will be the true monarch of Westeros. _Many men will not look kindly to a Queen who prefers the company of other women._

Ser Jaime worried that when Myrcella would grow into his age she would become greatly obsessed with Arya Stark, and all the ramifications that could entail. _Would Myrcella be bold enough to take Arya by sword-point if Lord Eddard ever took Arya back home?_ Prince Rhaegar had pissed away his family's legacy by kidnapping Arya Stark's Aunt, Ser Jaime mused if another great dynasty would collapse entirely due to another obsession with a Stark.

Ser Jaime laughed softly at himself at such a thought of Myrcella taking a girl away from her family; he could not imagine Myrcella doing such a thing. Myrcella was eight years old, sweet and was always eager to do the right thing. _Myrcella is a dutiful girl, and she knows that she needs children to carry on the family line._ Ser Jaime then smiled as he thought about his own liaisons with Cersei despite her own marriage, despite her own duties to her own husband. _If we did not sleep together, Myrcella would never have existed._ The thought suddenly sobered the Queensguard. _There are consequences to everything; everything I have ever done has led to this moment_. _If there was no meaning to anything, I would not be called the Kingslayer, I would have never sworn oaths, and I would not be searching in the middle of nowhere for the woman I love._

A bombardment of thoughts about the past, present and future drowned themselves into Ser Jaime's head. This stunned him more than anything as he had always been able to hide his thoughts away from himself, otherwise he would have cried himself to sleep every time Aerys sent a man to the fires. But now Ser Jaime was overwhelmed at everything that has happened. He tried to concentrate all of his efforts into finding Cersei and he tried to keep all of his fears deep buried in his head where they belonged. As he looked around he saw one of the Northern Hound keepers's running towards him. Ser Jaime did not even want to rest until Cersei was found, but his men grew insistent that he needed at least some sleep to be able to function and to do his own duties.

"Ser Jaime, the hounds are getting eager again, they have definitely picked up a scent." The northerner said to him almost out of breath as he approached Ser Jaime.

"Which way are they heading?" Ser Jaime asked. _That sounds promising._

"East Ser." The man replied immediately.

Ser Jaime smiled. The hounds had seemingly gone in every possible direction since they began their quest. They were strong with the scent for a few hours, and then they would lose it but eventually they would find it again hours later. _As to be expected. Sandor Clegane is intelligent, shrewd and knows all of the tricks; otherwise he would never have survived in this world so long._ East was promising, all other directions led to nowhere. _Clegane has gone the long way around but I know where he is going now._

Ser Jaime looked at the men that were massing towards him. They were both Lannister guards, fierce tough men that have fought and bled for House Lannister since the day they were big enough to hold sticks. He then looked at Ned Stark's northern cohort. They were all strangers to Ser Jaime. They all looked wild, unkempt, and if Ser Jaime was told that these people truly were the first men then he would have believed them. _But they are as tough and as loyal to the Stark's as my men are to my house._ Ser Jaime looked at his small crew, and just said as quickly as he could:

"Okay, I know that this has taken a lot of time, but we are close. The hounds have a strong scent again, and the only logical explanation I can find is that Clegane is riding and is taking the Queen Regent to White Harbour."

Murmurs began to form amongst the men and they seemed to accept the answer.

"I will ride to the nearest castle and tell them to send a raven to Lord Manderly." A Northerner said amongst the men. Ser Jaime bade him a swift journey and the man took a horse and rode as fast as he could.

"Set the tents down, we ride for White Harbour." Ser Jaime announced.

The men looked at him determinedly and they swiftly got everything ready and they began the long trek eastwards.

Ser Jaime smiled as his head began to clear as everything went on around him. Ser Jaime was no lordling, he was always a soldier and he felt great pride at how naturally everyone followed his commands, without a word of complaint. He suddenly felt good about the future, he just knew in his heart that everything will sort itself out and that Myrcella would rule with her Mother by her side.

 _I will find you Cersei, I will find you and we will go home and we shall be right where we should be. Together forever._


End file.
